


Man Candy

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Everyone gets some, F/M, Feels, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 76,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man Candy is a porn company run by none other than Ms. Lydia Martin.  Though there aren't a lot of men signed to the Man Candy name, it is one of the highest rated porn companies and sites.  Why is the rating so high?  The chemistry found on Man Candy is unlike any other.</p><p>Issac Lahey is young and new to the world.  He doesn't have any job prospects, but he stumbles onto Man Candy and sends them a video of him jacking off.  A couple of days later he's being called in for an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Man Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total crack fic, but yeah. Everyone gets some of everyone and there are a lot of feels as well. Also, there are no werewolves. Everyone is a human, and also Matt didn't have his meltdown although he did almost drown when he was in high school and Jackson did save him.

Issac Lahey was young and new to the world. Or well, he was new to being out on his own. He had a high school degree, but otherwise nothing really. He had an apartment of his own, but he needed a job so that he could keep affording it. The job market though, well it wasn't that great.

Maybe if it had been better he wouldn't have had this crazy idea. 

He had been jerking off looking for something good to watch when he had stumbled upon a colorful site title Man Candy. Curious, Isaac clicked onto it and began browsing. It didn't take him too long to notice that most of the videos had the same men just switching partners. Licking his lips, Isaac clicked on a video titled Derek pounds Stiles. It wasn't the most creative of names, but Isaac's cock had still peaked in interest so he clicked on it.

Isaac laid back on his bed stroking himself slowly as he watched who he guessed must have been Derek stripping. The man in front of him was made of gorgeous muscle. His green eyes practically pierced through the screen into Isaac's brain. He groaned as the video continued showing Stiles. Stiles was definitely a twink, but his brown hair was gorgeous and his mouth..shit it was made for sucking Derek's cock.

Issac found himself getting lost in the sensations and sounds. He gripped the base of his cock as the video ended. Licking his lips Isaac searched for another Derek and Stiles video before noticing an add at the top. Scrolling up he read carefully.

Man Candy is looking for a new man! We don't have many requirements, just need you to be at least 18, in good shape, comfortable with gay porn and being on the internet. If you're interested please upload a video of yourself doing a solo round! We will contact you within 2-3 days of your submission!

Isaac bit his lip. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. As he kept reading he realized there honestly wasn't much of a risk. Whatever he uploaded would only be viewed by Lydia and her assistant Allison. If they approved, then they would call Isaac in for an interview explain the terms and contract and then upload the solo to their site. The rest would be up to him. Isaac swallowed as he popped open his webcam and looked at himself when the viewing screen popped up. "I can do this..yeah I can do this" He moved the viewer to the side while he popped up another Derek and Stiles video. He clicked play and started stroking himself again biting his lip as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the camera.

\------------

"Lydia you have a new video!" Allison called as she opened the Man Candy submissions box. She clicked the video on so that it was on full screen. Tapping her pen to her lips she smiled as she looked at the boy on the screen. He was cute, definitely had a look of innocence about him and geez he was young. 

Allison was startled out of her thoughts by the click of Lydia's heels as she entered their shared office. "Hi sweetheart, sorry was just checking on a scene. We have a submission?" Allison nodded moving over as Lydia grabbed her chair to sit next to her. Lydia clicked her tongue as she studied the boy onscreen. "Cute, play the clip." Allison smiled and clicked. They watched quietly as the boy onscreen worked himself slowly trying his best to look at the camera. When it got to be too much though his head fell back against his pillows. It didn't take long before he was crying out and arching up, shooting long thick ropes of cum up his chest. It took a couple of moments for the boy to calm down before he forced himself to sit up and look at the camera. "Um hi. My name's Isaac Lahey, i'm 21 years old and i'm hoping to become your new man candy" Isaac blushed as he finished his sentence and ducked his face again. "Um my contact info is in the email with this video..so um thank you for your time." The video quickly clicked off.

Allison turned to look at Lydia smiling hopefully. "He is such a sweetheart. The viewers would love his innocence." Lydia clicked her tongue and tapped her finger.

"Oh my god Lydia if you do not accept him I won't speak to you for two months!!" Lydia turned and shrieked throwing her shoe at the offending voice. "Stiles!!! What have I told you about watching the casting videos!!" Stiles dodged the shoe before coming closer and dropping to his knees putting his best pout face on. "Oh come on Isaac is adorable! He's like a sweet little puppy! I bet he's the type that does his best to please." He grinned watching as Lydia looked between him and Allison. Looking back at the screen she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, i'll call him in for an interview and a test run. You're breaking him in though so it if goes wrong its on you." Stiles shot up and attacked Lydia's cheek with kisses. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!! We won't let you down!!" Stiles laughed as Lydia smacked his ass. He danced out of the office running off screaming for Derek. Lydia raised an eyebrow at Allison. She smiled and shrugged. "I think he's going to be great."

\-------

Isaac balanced his bag of groceries carefully as he unlocked the door to his apartment and headed inside. He walked by his answering machine and clicked the button to review his messages before dropping his bag on the counter and started to unload.

"Hello Mr. Lahey. My name is Lydia Martin from Man Candy and I have recently viewed your submission to us. You seem to have some talent and a good look to you. I'd like to have you come in for an interview and test run tomorrow if you're available. Call me back as soon as you get this my number is"

Isaac was already yelling and dancing around his kitchen by the time Lydia was repeating her number. He grabbed the phone and called back hurriedly. "Hello Man Candy this is Allison speaking how can I help you?"

"H-Hi i'm Isaac Lahey, um Lydia Martin called me.." "Oh yes Isaac hello there sweetie. Are you available tomorrow? We have most of the afternoon open."

Isaac bit his lip "Um is 2:00 ok?" He heard some shuffling and then Allison was back on the phone "That sounds great sweetie. Now just to let you know, Lydia is going to interview you and then she'd like to have you do a scene with one of our men. Would you be ok with that?" Isaac nodded before realizing Allison couldn't see him. "U-um yeah that should be fine." "Alright sweetie let me just give you our address, make sure to come.."

Isaac took down all the necessary information before thanking Allison furiously. He hung up shortly after and swallowed as he went back to putting away his groceries.

"Holy shit..i'm going to do porn..."


	2. The Interview and Scene

Isaac shifted in his seat as he waited for Lydia to arrive. He couldn't believe it. Here he was sitting in Lydia Martin's office at Man Candy. In his hands he held the most recent copy of his physical from his doctor proving he was clean. As more time passed Isaac began to feel more anxious. Was he really going to do this? An interview for a porn company and then doing a scene with one of their men? 

"Ah sorry about that Isaac, had to make sure your scene was all set and ready to go." Isaac nodded and watched as Lydia sat down in front of him. Even though he was gay he could definitely appreciate her beauty. He smiled shyly and handed over his physical. "Good glad you have that. Alright, so you do understand that this business revolves around being filmed and being seen on the internet. You're good with that?"

Isaac nodded quickly. The idea of being a porn guy..it still made him nervous, but he needed the money and well Man Candy seemed as legit as you could get. "Ok, so we'll have you film a test scene with Stiles today and once I review the footage i'll let you know if you've got the job before we post that scene and your solo up."

Isaac swallowed as he found out about his partner. "Stiles..like Stiles Stillinski?? He's one of the top guys here isn't he?" Lydia smiled as she looked at Isaac. "Yes, but all of my men are the best. Are you not comfortable with Stiles? I wasn't going to mention this, but he accidentally saw your solo. He thought you were, begged me to call you in for an interview actually." Isaac's jaw dropped at that news. "He..really?" Lydia nodded as she stood up and came around to Isaac motioning for him to follow her. "Stiles is very good at reading people. If anyone can help you through this first filming its him."

Isaac kept quiet as he followed Lydia to what appeared to be a small set. There was a couch and a coffee table with a couple of bottles of lube on it. Two cameras were facing the couch and two men were standing behind them. Lydia turned and looked at Isaac touching his shoulder lightly. "When we bring in a possible new member the first scene we always have them film is the couch scene. You and Stiles are just going to sit on the couch and answer a few basic questions from the camera guys. After that you can start kissing, touching whatever you feel comfortable with. The minimum we ask you to try and do is making out or even a handjob, the maximum is a blowjob. No sex for this scene understood?" "Yes Ma'am" Lydia smirked and gave Isaac a small push towards the couch. 

Isaac took a seat on the couch and smiled shyly when he made eye contact with one of the camera men. "Isaac right? I'm Ty, and that's Dom. Ready for the scene?" Isaac bit his lip. "I'm..i'm nervous honestly." Ty opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a sudden blur came through before the couch dipped. Isaac barely had time to react as an arm was slung around his shoulder. 

"Hey there buddy! I'm glad you're here. Don't know if Lydia told you already, but I, the great Stiles Stillinski am your lovely scene partner for today." He would have kept going, but Isaac was already ducking his head. "Whoa hey, you alright hun?" Isaac nodded as he forced himself to look up. "I'm..just..i'm sorry i'm not good at this." 

Stiles smiled at him and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Hey, its your first time nerves are normal. Lydia told you the rules for this scene right?" Isaac nodded slowly. "I promise, I will not make you do anything you are not ready for. If you just want to kiss then we can do that, i'll guide you through the questions and you show me how far you want to take this ok?" "Guys, we're ready if you are!"

\-------

"So today we have Stiles here, no one important, but we do have a new young man here who is very important" Isaac blushed as Stiles scoffed. "Hey i'd like to think i'm very important, but yeah I guess my partner's cooler." Ty laughed as he looked at Isaac. "Ok well handsome stranger mind introducing yourself?"

Isaac waved. "I'm Isaac and i'm 21". "So you want to be the next hit at Man Candy?" Isaac grinned and nodded. "Are you gay Isaac?" Isaac blushed. "Yeah." "Very cool, very cool. Well we already know all about Stiles, so if you guys are ready we can definitely start."

Isaac swallowed and nodded feeling frozen. "Hey, look at me sweetheart". Stiles cupped Isaac's cheek and turned his face from the camera to instead focus on him. Stiles smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Isaac's. Isaac felt his breath leave him at the first touch. He pressed back slowly gasping as he felt Stiles arms wrap around him and pull him close. The more he kissed Stiles the more Isaac began to relax. Moving his hand down, Isaac felt Stiles chest noting that as wiry as the boy was he had muscle. He kept going though until he had hit Stiles pants. Isaac rubbed carefully, squeezing his hand around Stiles cock.

He felt Stiles smile into the kiss before the boy whispered to him softly. "You okay if I take my pants off?" Isaac pulled away from the kiss and reached carefully for Stiles pants, unbuttoning them cautiously. The other boy shrugged them off completely leaving him in his boxers. Isaac slipped his hand through the peephole and carefully pulled out Stiles cock. Licking his lips, Isaac looked up at the other boy before gently stroking his cock. Stiles let out a soft moan as Isaac worked, reaching out to pull him into another kiss. 

It didn't take too long before Stiles was groaning and coming hard. "Shit come here you". Isaac yelped in surprise as Stiles pulled the boy into his lap and kissed him hard. "Your turn cutie, can we show all these lovely people your pretty cock?" Isaac blushed and nodded letting Stiles help him get his pants off. Just like Isaac, Stiles pulled his cock out and worked on it gently. "S-Shit!" Isaac cried out as Stiles flicked his thumb over Isaac's cockhead. He pressed his face into Stiles neck as his whimpers grew louder. "Please, please, please" he whimpered as Stiles stroked him. "You can cum sweetheart, i've got you"

Isaac screamed as he came over Stiles hand.

\-----

When Isaac came down from his orgasm he finally remembered the cameras were on him. Swallowing and blushing he curled up into Stiles relaxing a little as the other boy wrapped his arms tighter around him. "I've got you" he whispered softly. Isaac thanked him softly as he pressed closer.

He heard a soft click and looked up to see Ty smiling at him. "Well Isaac, I don't have any say in the hiring process, but if I was Lydia i'd be telling you, you're hired and come in tomorrow." Ty stepped out from the camera and gave him a thumbs up.

Isaac looked over and saw that he and Dom hadn't been the only ones watching. Isaac swallowed as he saw Lydia approaching. "You did very well sweetheart. Although Ty doesn't have any say in the hiring process, I do and you are hired. I need to come up with a scene for you and another partner so I will give you call when you can come in again. Congratulations Isaac."

Isaac smiled "Thank you so much". He looked at Stiles and blushed quickly getting off of his lap. "Thank you too." Stiles stood up and helped him into his pants, kissing his cheek. "Anything for you cutie, besides you helped me make my boyfriend jealous. That means i'm getting laid tonight." Stiles winked and pranced off. Isaac watched as Stiles pressed himself up against another man. On a closer look Isaac's jaw dropped for the second time that day.

Apparently Stiles and Derek weren't just on screen partners...but also off screen as well.

Isaac hurried out shouting more thank yous as he left. He didn't think he was ready to meet Derek Hale yet. Not with the way the other man seemed to be glaring at him.


	3. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have added this as an earlier tag, but throughout this story there is going to be a lot of voyeurism. There will also be some explanations about some of the other men at Man Candy.

Isaac had definitely been surprised when Lydia had hired him on the spot. Then he had been taken off guard when he found out that not only had Derek been watching his scene, but he was also dating Stiles. It had been an overwhelming amount of information for him to take in, in such a short amount of time.

Now here he was, the day after filming his scene, walking back into Man Candy to sign a full contract with Lydia and talk about his first scene as an official member of Man Candy. Isaac walked in quietly moving down the hallways slowly as he tried to remember where Lydia's office was. Turning a corner he saw what seemed to be a new set. Seeing that no one was around Isaac took a couple of steps forward as he looked around. In the middle was an examination table. The fake walls held pictures of skeletons and lists of vaccinations. It took a little bit but it hit Isaac that this was going to be a scene possibly involving a medical fetish. He shivered hoping it wasn't his scene, hurrying off of the set and down the hall.

The next time he turned the corner he found himself at Lydia's door. Isaac knocked and stepped back before coming in when Lydia called for him. "Hi hun take a seat" Lydia smiled before rummaging around in her desk. When she settled down, she held a small stack of papers in her hand and a pen. "Alright so here's your contract. To start i'd like to sign you for a year. When the year is up then i'll be reviewing your films and then we can talk about a longer contract. There's a lot of finer details within the contract, mostly about how you are strictly with us. Unless I have given you permission you will not be filmed for any other porn company. However, sometimes I or the men here suggest doing a webcam show. Depending on your fan base you can do one by yourself or with one of the other men here. The fans usually ask for little things, strip shows, jacking off nothing too heavy. Also another big rule, under no circumstances do we do bareback. We are a safe place, you will wear a condom when topping and you will get tested every month to two months and bring your results to me. Understood?"

Isaac nodded as he flipped through the pages signing everywhere he needed to. "Now the more you work the better you'll get at this. The innocence is cute, good for our viewers, they'll love it, but we won't be able to play you as an amateur forever. Stay confident okay? You have the talent and the looks for this business. Now onto partnering and scenes. The men at Man Candy interchange with each other a lot, sometimes if we have a high volume of requests I will pair you specifically with a partner, sometimes you can request a partner. I believe that about covers it so if you've signed everything I can tell you about your first scene. I'm almost finished writing it!"

Isaac licked his lips as he finished signing and pushed the contract back over to Lydia. "So, my scene? Is it with Stiles again?" Lydia shook her head. "Oh no hunny don't want to overplay you two already. Tonight your solo and scene with him will be uploaded. You'll do another scene with Stiles soon, but we have to let the others have a piece you know?" Isaac blushed and bit his lip. Lydia smirked. "Don't worry sweetheart, i'm going to pair you up with Danny, he's very gentle. He'll take good care of you." "Um are we doing that..medical thing that's set up out there?" Lydia laughed and covered her mouth. "Oh no sweetie, though that does remind me of the last thing I had to ask you. I need a list of things you are against doing, and scenes you wouldn't want to do so we don't push you too hard. Anyways, that medical scene, that's for Derek and Danny. They're going to be filming in a couple of minutes." Lydia paused and smirked. "Why don't you go watch. Its not uncommon for the boys to watch each other's scenes. Besides, it might help relax you." 

When Isaac still didn't move Lydia got up and pulled him out of his chair. "Hunny, as much as i'm suggesting this I mean go do it silly out out!" Isaac yelped as he was pushed out of the room, the door shutting harshly behind him. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Isaac walked back down the hallway to where the medical scene was. He slowed as he approached noting that Ty and Dom had already started. He walked quietly over to stand in an open space behind the cameras. Danny was already sitting on the examination table wearing a pair of shorts and a t shirt. Derek walked onto the set and reached out to shake Danny's hand. He was dressed in a gray wife beater and pair of black pants. To make him look more professional Isaac guessed, Derek even had on a white lab coat. Isaac turned his focus back to Danny. The boy was younger than Derek, tan and lanky. Dark brown hair and eyes, and dam Isaac could definitely get used to this. Without really thinking he licked his lips as he watched Derek help Danny take his shirt off before easing him down onto the table.

"Hey pup, if your tongue keeps popping out of your mouth i'm going to have to get you a leash and chain you up outside." Isaac jumped in surprise turning to see another young man standing behind him. "Jackson Whittemore. You must be Isaac, the boy with the puppy dog eyes that Stiles can't stop gushing about. Your lucky Derek's such a patient man. I on the other hand..well you'll have to win me over Lahey. So be good for my boyfriend alright?" 

Isaac's jaw dropped. "You're dating Derek and Stiles?" Jackson laughed as he gripped Isaac's neck gently. "No, my boyfriend is Danny. Be good for him and we don't have a problem alright?" Isaac nodded dumbly and was rewarded with a light squeeze before they turned back to watch the scene. 

He had been so distracted that he had almost missed Derek stripping and climbing onto the exam table. Isaac could feel himself growing hard as Danny spread his legs and reached for Derek's cock pumping it furiously as the two kissed. Isaac looked over at Jackson, noting his impressively hard bulge. "Aren't you..are you really ok with this?" Jackson raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "Well it wouldn't be fair for me to be upset considering I fucked Stiles a couple of days ago." He smirked as Isaac blushed again. "I don't understand..are you guys all dating each other and sleeping with each other..?" Jackson chuckled and shushed him as he turned back to watch his boyfriend.

Derek was pounding Danny now. Danny was digging his nails into Derek's back screaming his name. Isaac could feel himself blushing furiously. He shifted his legs trying to get some relief. Thinking that maybe he should leave, Isaac was startled yet again by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Relax pup, its just me." He relaxed a little bit as Stiles pressed a kiss to his cheek before resting his head on Isaac's shoulder. "Its okay to enjoy it hun. This is what we do." Isaac turned his head a little. "You guys..are so okay with this its..hard to understand." Stiles opened his mouth to explain, but Jackson shushed them again.

The three watched quietly as Danny came over Derek's hand and then Derek was stilling against Danny groaning the younger man's name out. It seemed like everything was frozen.

Then Ty was calling it a wrap. Isaac grit his teeth and tried to will his boner away slowly as Stiles let go of him turned him around. "So, you'd probably like an explanation now?" Jackson turned to watch raising his eyebrow again. "Look we're all very open here. Hopefully you can get used to it. No one is going to force you into anything. We're just open with each other and affectionate, even Jacks over here! Look, Derek and I are together, but at the same time we both work here so we understand that things aren't going to be easy. Sometimes we can get jealous, but I love the big sourwolf ya know? Jackson and Danny are together, if you look at Danny the wrong way Jackson will try to hurt you but once he warms up to you he is going to be one of your biggest defenders." Jackson clicked his tongue and turned back to watch Danny and Derek. 

Stiles smirked. "Trust me he will. Oh and then there's Scott, he's dating Allison who's Lydia's assistant, such a sweetheart. Oh and there's Matt of course! Shit why do I alway forget him?" Jackson spoke without looking. "Because he's single and quiet, two things you are not." Stiles smirked. "Yeah Jackson's super protective of Matt as well, they've been friends forever so don't mess with him either. See, you'll be fine."

If Isaac thought he was overwhelmed with information yesterday, today..well that was enough to make him explode. "Did you say Scott and Allison were dating...he does porn too doesn't he?" Stiles ruffled Isaac's hair. "Just breathe. You'll get the hang of everything soon enough."

Isaac wanted to protest, but Stiles suddenly seemed distracted. Isaac looked up to see that Derek had pulled out and was laying down next to Danny on the small table. Danny had curled into him and the two were nuzzling noses. One of the crew came onto the set to hand Derek what looked like a wash cloth. Derek smiled and took it gently wiping Danny's stomach down. The two looked so sweet and peaceful, like they were the ones together.

Jackson spoke up from where he was watching. "Derek was Danny's first. Like Stiles was your first. The person you do the couch scene with, your first scene, you form a strong bond with them." Isaac nodded continuing to watch as the two slowly got up and helped each other dress.

Isaac looked at the other two. He wanted to ask more, but he held off as the two boys approached them. Derek pulled Stiles into a swift kiss while Jackson slipped his arms around Danny's waist and kissed him softly. Isaac crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the two couples. He was happy for them, but feeling a little empty. When he looked back at Danny and Jackson, Danny was smiling at him. The boy came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey cutie, sorry we haven't met before, but i'm excited to do our scene." Isaac nodded and let himself be pulled into a hug. When Isaac pulled away, he said a few quiet goodbyes before slipping out again.

Danny turned to raise an eyebrow at Jackson and Derek. "You two need to stop freaking the poor kid out you hear me?" Jackson pouted while Derek sighed and looked away. "We'll make it up to him if he sticks it out." Danny shook his head. "You guys are killing me." Danny didn't say anything more, but he had plans for the next time he saw Isaac. This boy belonged with them, Danny just had a feeling.


	4. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac spends the day doing some research on the men behind Man Candy and their relationships.

Isaac spend most of the next day lounging around his apartment. He had no reason to go to into Man Candy seeing as his scene wasn't written yet. Granted he could have gone to watch whoever was being filmed, but Isaac didn't really feel that he was welcome yet. He was just the new kid. Sure Danny and Stiles had already taken a liking to him, but Derek and Jackson..they scared him. He didn't know Scott or Matt, but who was to say they would be like Stiles? They might not like him either.

Isaac tried to focus on cleaning the apartment, but by late afternoon he was unfocused and hungry. Giving up for the day, he threw in a hot pocket and grabbed his laptop. Sitting at the kitchen island, Isaac pulled up the Man Candy site. He saw that his two videos had been uploaded. Biting his lip he scanned and saw that both videos he was in had already reached four star rating. "Shit" he murmured softly. It was one thing for his video with Stiles to have that high of a rating, Stiles was well known, the viewers loved him. His solo video though? That was just him. The viewers liked him. Reading some of their comments, Isaac realized they felt he had huge potential. As overwhelmed as he was, he was grateful. If the fans liked him, then he could definitely do this.

The microwave beeped and startled Isaac out of his daze. He grabbed his hot pocket and set it down beside his computer. Turning his attention back to his computer Isaac scrolled through the videos wanting to watch something that would tell him more about his coworkers. 

"The person you do the couch scene with, your first scene, you form a strong bond with". Jackson's words echoed in his head. Maybe Isaac could learn from watching couch scenes.

Isaac clicked so that he was at the very beginning of the videos. Some of the guys he didn't recognize so he didn't bother watching their videos. Isaac stopped when saw a flash of tan. Scrolling back down Isaac saw that he had found Danny's couch scene with Derek. He took a quick bite of his hot pocket before putting it down and starting the video.

It was odd to see Danny looking so on edge and Derek looking so...happy? He clicked up the volume as Ty began the questions.

"So welcome back viewers. We all know the lovely Derek Hale, but now I think we'd like to know about our newcomer. Mind introducing yourself?" Danny blushed and nodded quickly. "Hi i'm Danny and i'm nineteen." Ty chuckled. "So Danny what brings you to Man Candy?" Danny shrugged. "I needed the money and you guys had openings. I'm a fan of your site and your guys so I just went for it." Ty whistled in what was probably approval.

"Alright questions for both of you. Danny, how do you feel about being partnered with Derek and Derek after hearing what Danny's said how do you feel about getting to be the one to break him in?"

Both men paused for a second before Derek spoke. "It always stuns me when I hear people tell us they like us, especially me. Its an honor though and hopefully I don't scare him away." Derek smiled and gently wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders pulling him closer. Danny chuckled and let himself relax a little against Derek's side. "I feel so starstruck. I just hope I don't disappoint." 

"All right you two, if you guys compliment each other anymore i'm going to hurl at the cheese overload. I think that wraps it up for questions, so you guys are welcome to start."

Danny turned and climbed into Derek's lap, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. Derek seemed to be caught off guard for a moment, but was quick to take control. Slipping his arms around Danny's waist, he slid a hand up the boy's back to cup his neck. Their kiss was slow, Isaac could tell they were both feeling each other out. The scene felt safe, and loving almost. Isaac watched as Derek moved to lay Danny down on the couch, all the while still hovering over him. Derek started pushing Danny's shirt up kissing each area of skin as it was revealed. Danny was licking his lips arching into Derek's touch. 

Before long Isaac was jacking off to Derek and Danny's video. It was true what Jackson said. The bond you formed it was strong. Isaac felt bad for being so closed off with Stiles. Stiles just wanted to help, make him feel comfortable. Isaac needed that, wanted to feel like he could be a part of this group.

Derek and Danny's scene ended, the two had finished each other off with handjobs and were now cuddling on the couch as the camera applauded them. Isaac had to click off deciding to look for another video.

That's when he found Jackson and Matt's video.

It was the first time he had actually seen Matt. The boy was lanky and around Jackson's height. He had short dark hair and his eyes almost had a haunted look to him. Licking his lips Isaac clicked on the video.

"So we have Jackson here. We'd reintroduce him, but he already has too much of an ego." Jackson smirked from his spot on the couch reaching out to gently squeeze Matt's leg. Unlike Danny's video and Isaac's own experience, Matt was already pressed tight against Jackson and it seemed it was by choice.

"Anyways, our lovely newcomer is Matt, he's nineteen and already knows Jackson. Care to fill us in on how you knew our star before he became famous?"

Matt smiled a little as he looked over at Jackson. "Yeah sure. Jacks and I met at a party in high school. I got thrown into a pool and well..I couldn't swim and he happened to be the one person who wasn't laughing at me. He saved my life and since then he's been my best friend." Matt leaned in closer and Jackson who now had a serious look on his face gently pulled Matt closer to kiss his forehead. In the background Ty made a little aww. "You guys are too cute. So, dating?"

Both boys laughed, Jackson wiping his face while Matt leaned into his chest. "God no. I love Jacks, but hell no." Jackson calmed down and shook his head. "Permanent friend zone just how it should be." "Fair enough. Well as much as I love some sap, I think its time to get some sexy going."

Both boys seemed to hesitate before Jackson took control. He helped Matt get undressed before he undressed himself. "Sit here bud." Isaac watched as Matt took his place in between Jackson's legs, leaning back and resting against the boy's chest. Jackson wrapped an arm around Matt's chest while his other hand wrapped around the boy's cock and began a gentle rhythm. Matt gasped and turned to hide his face in Jackson's neck.

Isaac found himself stroking in time with Jackson, echoing Matt's gasps and whimpers as he was attended to. Jackson leaned in to kiss and nip lightly at Matt's neck while whispering words that Isaac had trouble making out. 

"Shit, Jacks, Jacks fuck" Matt was whining and almost thrashing in Jackson's arms as the other boy held him tight.

"Just a little bit more, come on babe you can take it." Matt bit his lip and nodded tensing as Jackson kept working on him. "Atta boy, fuck you're so good Matt. Ok baby, you can come now."

Matt screamed as he shot over Jackson's hand cutting his sounds off short as he kissed Jackson like the boy was his air. They came down slowly, Matt panting as Jackson nuzzled his neck.

"Shit" Ty choked out.

Matt tried to reach for Jackson's cock, but the boy shook his head smiling against his skin. "No babe, this was for you." "Too good to me" Matt muttered back.

Isaac couldn't pay attention any longer as he came. Shaking he went to his bathroom and began cleaning himself off. He closed his eyes and took a breath, but he could still hear Jackson's voice, and see Matt coming. If those two hadn't had such a strong bond before..dam. 

With a sudden pang, Isaac realized he wanted that. He wanted what Matt and Jackson had. He wanted what Jackson and Danny or Stiles and Derek had. He wanted to form a bond like that. 

Isaac wanted to be as good as his coworkers. He wanted every last one of them to see him. Wanted them to want him the way he already wanted them. He didn't care what it took, he'd do it.


	5. Just need to fit in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just saw last night's episode and the preview for next week so i'm a little emotional when it comes to Isaac not that that's anything new. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It took two more days for Isaac to make the trip back to Man Candy. Lydia had left him a message the night he had done his research, but he hadn't felt..he hadn't been ready to call her back. It had taken him the whole next day to finally get back to his boss and she hadn't been extremely pleased. Finally though he had managed to persuade her that everything was fine and he would be at Man Candy bright eyed and bushy tailed the next day.

Now here he was putting on a high school uniform and grabbing a lacrosse stick. He and Danny were going to be doing a sports scene. Lydia thought it would be cute for the two of them to be practicing for their "upcoming game". Isaac had played lacrosse in high school so he would be able to make the scene look real. Licking his lips he tossed a ball to himself, turning his stick back and forth to keep it inside. It felt comforting, soothing his nerves as he waited for the crew to finish setting up their cameras and checking the set.

"Someone seems to know his away around this sport." Isaac smiled as Danny strolled up next to him. "Oh yeah, played a little in high school, you?" Danny nodded. "Same. What position?" "Defense you?" Danny smiled as he grabbed the ball from Isaac. "Goalie. So if we had played together you'd be protecting me wouldn't you?" Isaac swallowed and nodded. Danny slipped his arm around Isaac's waist and pulled him closer. "I can protect you to sweetheart." Isaac froze looking at Danny in confusion.

Danny gently brushed some hair out of the boy's face. "I know its not easy being the new guy. You belong here though. I'm here for you ok? You need anything you let me know, understood?" Isaac nodded closing his eyes and falling into Danny. The boy caught him easily enough, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. 

"I don't understand why this is so hard. I just barely started here..I" "Shh sweetheart" Danny held him tightly as he nuzzled his cheek. Isaac let Danny take the stick from him, dropping it to the ground so he could get rid of any other space between them. Isaac wrapped his arms tight around Danny's neck holding him like he was a life support. "Just breathe Isaac, just breathe." Isaac nodded keeping his eyes shut tight as he did what Danny said. Finally he felt himself relax, his breathing back to normal. 

"Thanks" he murmured as he slowly pulled back from Danny. The other boy nodded cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him softly. 

"Save the sexual frustration for the camera's boys!" Isaac jumped and stepped back as Lydia walked through him and Danny to get to the set. "We're ready so if you two are done have your 7th Heaven moment you can follow me. Lahey please tell me you know your lines and how the scene is going to work."

"Danny and I are going to be practicing for our game and then I strain or pull my thigh muscle and Danny um..he massages it and it leads to eventual blowjobs?"

Lydia rounded on him. "Was that a question Isaac or is that a clear statement that you know what is going on in the scene." Isaac gaped for a little before seeing Danny nodding behind Lydia. 

"Statement ma'am." Lydia clicked her tongue and nodded. "Good. Get onto set. Ty, Dom get to your cameras!"

Isaac let out a breath of air as Danny wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him onto set.

\-----

Ty gave them the countdown and then Isaac heard the click of the camera. He took a deep breath before smiling and grabbing the stick.

"Go on try and get one past me I dare ya" Danny winked as he spread himself out in the goal. Isaac laughed as he launched one of the balls at Danny. He blocked it easily, thrusting it back to Isaac. "You can't block forever!" Danny just laughed and blocked as Isaac threw the ball back.

It went on like this for a little bit and Isaac knew he had to fake his injury soon. When Danny launched the ball back to him Isaac shifted slightly so that the ball tapped his thigh. Luckily it didn't hurt, but it helped that it looked like it did on camera.

"Shit!" Isaac growled as he fell clutching his leg. Danny dropped his stick and rushed to his side. "Shit dude what happened?" Isaac swallowed. "It just hurt man, how fast did you whip that thing at me?" Danny shook his head. "I didn't realize I had such a good arm, here let me see." 

Isaac sat back on the grass leaning on his hands as Danny knelt closer. "May I?" Danny motioned to Isaac's gym shorts. The boy blushed and nodded watching as Danny slid the leg of his shorts up. He pressed a hand against Isaac's calf before squeezing it a little. Isaac groaned and closed his eyes pretending it hurt.

"Dude is this from our last game? I though coach told you to get it checked out?" Isaac looked away. "I'm not..I don't like the doctors they make me nervous." Danny nodded. "I can recommend a guy though. I had to see him last week for my arm. He's great I promise." Isaac bit his lip. "I don't know Danny..." Danny shook his head. "How about I work it out for you today, but you see my doctor this week ok?" "After this week's game." "Fine"

Isaac smiled as Danny shook his head. "Stubborn aren't you?" Isaac smirked as Danny started to massage his thigh. "You know you love it." 

Danny didn't say anything but continued to work on massaging Isaac's thigh. Isaac was moaning softly now and licking his lips. "Why are you so good at this?" Danny smiled as he looked up. "I'm just awesome like that I guess." Danny leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Isaac's skin. "D-Danny" he stuttered gasping as the other boy kept going. 

Danny looked up and slid his hand under Isaac's shorts. "Does it hurt here too?" Isaac groaned and nodded. "Shit it hurts here too" he growled grabbing Danny's hand and using it to cover his bulge. Danny looked up at him his eyes darkening. "Get those shorts off before I rip them off you".

Danny moved back and Isaac scrambled up pushing his shorts down as fast as he could. Danny launched himself back at Isaac pushing the boy to his ground. He tugged Isaac's shorts off licking his lips when Isaac's cock sprung out. "No underwear? You naughty boy". Isaac giggled before gasping as Danny's mouth was suddenly covering his cock. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch as Danny bobbed up and down on him. "S-Shit" he groaned his head falling back onto the grass. 

Danny knew how to give a great blowjob, and soon he was giving Isaac a mind blowing orgasm. Danny pulled off after he had swallowed and winked at Isaac. "Feeling better handsome?" Isaac smiled and pulled Danny closer reaching for his pants. 

"I'll return the favor if you don't make me go to the doctor." Danny pursed his lips but Isaac was already grabbing his hips. It didn't take long to pull Danny's shorts down and briefs down. In one swift motion Isaac had grabbed Danny's cock and taken it in his mouth. 

Danny tasted musky, and god it felt good. Isaac sucked Danny's cock eagerly loving the way Danny had to hold onto him for support. The boy groaned and moaned falling apart easily for Isaac. 

"Shit Isaac, fuck baby keep going shitt" Danny was gasping as Isaac began to deepthroat him. "Jesus Isaac, fuck!!" Danny's hips stuttered forward as he came down Isaac's throat.

Danny caught his breath and tipped Isaac's chin up. "You know, I never actually agreed so you're still going to the doctor."

\-------

After their scene Danny had pulled Isaac back to his dressing room. Now they were cuddling on the small couch in Danny's room. Isaac had come down from his high and was practically curled up in Danny's lap. The boy was stroking his hair and rubbing his back. 

"Why do Jackson and Derek hate me?"

Danny chuckled and kissed Isaac's forehead.

"They don't hate you pup I promise. They're not great with new people. We've had plenty of guys audition to be a member and then they've flaked out on us after months and months of working with us. A couple of them really bonded with us and then just decided to leave and..one of them really hurt Stiles and another..well he became my ex. Derek and Jackson are protective of us because they've bonded with us and they've seen us in vulnerable positions. So every time we get a new guy they come off..like they don't like you. Just give them a chance Isaac. It can be amazing to be around them once they warm up to you."

Isaac sighed and nodded as Danny pressed his face into his hair. "So that doctor line..does that mean i'm doing a scene with Derek?" He could feel Danny smile into his hair. "Surprise!" Isaac groaned and pressed his face into Danny's chest as the boy chuckled and rubbed his back. "Its fine pup, if you're so nervous you could always talk to him before Lydia finishes the scene." Isaac nodded. "I guess so." Danny chuckled and shifted reaching for his phone which had just started going off playing some techno music.

Danny typed out something quick before slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Hey pup, hate to break up our little puppy pile, but I have to go home and get ready. Its date night." Isaac blushed and sat up straightening his clothes out as much as he could. Danny pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "When do you come back next pup?" Isaac shrugged. Danny chuckled and shook his head. "Come back tomorrow and talk to Derek. If you wait too long Lydia's going to finish the scene and be demanding it be filmed." Isaac nodded as he walked out with Danny. He watched as the other boy headed to his car.

"Hey Danny?" The boy looked up curiously. "Thank you. For everything." Danny smiled. "See you later pup".

Isaac smiled as he watched Danny pull out of the parking lot. It was the first time that Isaac had come out of the studio feeling relaxed and even happy.

Of course that quickly changed when he remembered that he was going to be doing his next scene with Derek Hale.


	6. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac stands up for himself and Derek takes notice. Also of course the usual porn ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just to warn you since tomorrow is the fourth i'll be with family for half of the day and the other half i'll be at work so tomorrow might be the first day I can't get an update out. I will do my best though <3

Isaac was up early the next day. He had to confront Derek before they had their scene together. He wanted Derek to know that he wasn't just going to walk out of everyone's lives. He wanted to stay with all of them. He wanted to form bonds like he had with Danny. Derek had to understand that he wasn't a threat.

After a jog and a quick shower Isaac was on his way to Man Candy. He parked his car before getting out and heading into the studio. He kept his head down knowing that if someone saw him and tried to talk to him he'd never get to Derek. Isaac turned down the hallway where the dressing rooms were, stopping only once he was in front of Derek's door.

He would have knocked on the door, but it was already a little open and Derek didn't seem to be alone. 

"I'm just saying Derek you don't have to be so ugh all mean and growly around him! He's just a kid, hell he's a pup, my little pup in fact so I am forbidding you from being all scary growly and sour...wolfy to him!" Isaac blinked in surprise as he recognized that the voice belonged to Stiles. Isaac froze unsure of what to do.

"Stiles you barely know him. One scene where he acts all freaking innocent doesn't mean he's innocent Stiles! You don't know this kid from some other joe shmoe on the street. How can you just accept him so easily?"

"He's different! Can't you see that? Isaac really is innocent and scared. Did you not hear Danny this morning? He just wants to fit in. He thinks you and Jackson hate him! Come on Derek don't you think you're being too harsh on this poor kid?" 

Derek grumbled and then made a loud oomph noise which was paired with a smack. "Dam it Derek you answer me right now or I won't talk to you for the next three months at the least!"

"Fine maybe i'm being a little harsh. I don't know him Stiles and neither do you. I can't just be as accepting as you are and neither can Jackson."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "You're doing a scene with him today. You're going to terrify him. Derek you can't be like this. Please babe, you have to trust me Isaac is a good kid. Just give him a chance will you?"

Isaac knocked then not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. He felt terrible for spying, but grateful that Stiles was defending him. Both men stopped talking and Isaac heard who he thought was Derek swearing softly.

"Come in" Derek murmured. Isaac stepped in quietly biting his lip. "Um, hi guys. Sorry I..I just wanted to talk to Derek for a moment..if that's ok?"

Stiles nodded and smiled as he got up. "Of course pup, sourwolf is all yours." He hugged Isaac and kissed him softly on the cheek. "If he does anything at all, you scream and i'll kill him ok?" Isaac swallowed and nodded watching as Stiles slipped out of the room.

When he turned back to Derek the older man was watching him carefully. "You can sit if you like." Isaac nodded and sat on the end of the couch. Derek stayed quiet from where he was at the opposite end. 

"I didn't mean to overhear that stuff..i'm sorry. I know it doesn't make me look very good to you, but I swear i'm a good guy. I would never hurt Stiles, or Danny or any of you guys. I don't know what else I can say to you, but i'll try to prove it in my actions everyday. I just..I needed a job and this was such a crazy idea but I had nothing to lose and now i'm here and everyday i'm just being overwhelmed with more information and I feel like my head is going to explode. I just..I don't want you and Jackson to hate me. I'm a good guy, I swear and jesus every time you look at me I think you're going to kill me and I don't know what I did to make you hate me so soon! For crying out loud I haven't even been here a full week!"

By the end of his rant Isaac was off the couch and standing front of Derek. He didn't know if he was going to laugh or cry as he gripped his hair and tried to take deep breaths. He felt like everything was out of control and he hated it, hated that he couldn't do anything about it.

Derek was off the couch in a second pinning Isaac to the wall. "Breathe Isaac, you have to breathe. Look at me and breathe Isaac you're giving yourself a panic attack. You need to stop and breathe. Just relax Isaac please."

Isaac closed his eyes fighting for breath and grasping tightly to Derek's voice. It took a little, but as the other man coached him Isaac was slowly able to regain steady breaths. "T-Thanks"

He felt the pressure life from him then and when he opened his eyes he saw that Derek stepped back, and the look in his eyes..for the first time it didn't seem like he wanted to rip Isaac to shreds. Derek ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry Isaac. I shouldn't have judged you so soon. I just..I am very protective of my own. I'm not good at letting people in. I'm trying to be better and when i'm not doing well Stiles kicks my ass. I'm going to try harder." 

Isaac nodded and licked his lips as he looked down. "Thank you. That's all i'm asking for." He sighed and looked up. "So..the scene's ready for today?" Derek nodded and reached over to pick up some papers from his coffee table. "Lydia said she was going to call you, but she probably saw you were here already. We should go find her and get the show started." Derek reached out and offered his hand. Isaac stared at it for a moment before finally taking it and letting Derek lead him back out.

\-----

Isaac sat on the examination table watching his feet swing back and forth. He honestly hated going to the doctors in real life. He remembered how he had tried so hard to avoid it when he was little, hiding under his bed until his mom or dad had found him and had to drag him out. He hated the drive there, the waiting room with all the other screaming and crying children and then the nurse would take him down that never ending hallway. Then he would sit in the too cold room waiting for some just as cold male doctor to come in and strip him down poking and prodding him like he was an experiment. 

Isaac shook his head. This wasn't a real doctor's office and he wasn't going to be examined. It was just another porn shoot. He trusted Derek, he trusted that they would do the scene and everything would be fine.

"Isaac?" Isaac looked up and smiled shyly as Derek came in dressed in his lab coat, wife beater and dark pants. "What are you in for Isaac?" Isaac licked his lips. "My thigh has been bothering me...I may have strained it or something during a lacrosse game." Derek nodded looking at his chart. "Alright, and is that the only thing that needs to be looked at today?" Isaac nodded quickly and Derek chuckled. "Danny..Danny recommended you." Derek smiled. "Danny's a great kid. Its very sweet of him to recommend me." 

Derek put his chart down and reached out stopping when Isaac flinched. "Sorry" he murmured running a hand through his hair. "I'm not good with doctor's". Derek nodded. "That's quite alright. May I ask when was the last time you had a physical." Isaac shrugged. "Couple of years ago." Derek clicked his tongue as he thought. "So this might be a little tough, but i'm going to need you to trust me. I promise I will tell you everything i'm going to do before I do it. If you get too nervous just tell me. I'll do my best to keep you as relaxed and comfortable as possible ok?" Isaac nodded. "I can do that."

Derek smiled. "Alright Isaac can you lay back on the table for me? I'm just going to slip a hand up under your shorts just to feel the muscles in your thigh and see where we're at." "Ok". Isaac felt Derek's warm hand on his back and then he was down, staring up at the ceiling and taking deep breaths. He felt Derek's hand sliding under his shorts, gasping when he gently squeezed his thigh. "How's that feel?" "A little tight" Derek nodded and started rubbing. Isaac watched as Derek worked noting how focused he was. He didn't know if Derek was just a great actor or he really was trying to make Isaac feel better. Either way they had a scene to do and it was Isaac's turn.

"It..its kind of tense up here to" he murmured placing his hand a little further up from Derek's hand. "Do you think we could take off the shorts so I can take a better look?" Isaac sucked on his lip a little before nodding. Derek rewarded him with another smile as he reached for his shorts. Isaac lifted his hips up his breath hitching when Derek's hands brushed his hips before he pulled Isaac's shorts off. He watched as Derek placed his shorts with his chart. Isaac was already hard and when Derek looked back he couldn't help but blush. He tried to cover his erection, but it only managed to point it out more.

"Oh Isaac. Its perfectly natural you don't have to cover it up." Isaac turned his face away and bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." Derek put his hand up. "Isaac its fine I promise. I just need to take your hand away buddy." Isaac hesitated for a moment before allowing Derek to take his hand away. When Derek pulled back his hand brushed over Isaac's erection making him gasp. "Oh Isaac" Derek murmured softly letting his hand travel back to Isaac's cock. He squeezed it and licked his lips before rubbing Isaac a little harder. Isaac moaned softly thrusting his hips up so his cock would keep brushing Derek's hand. Derek smiled and leaned down his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick lightly at the fabric of Isaac's briefs. Derek winked as he slid Isaac's briefs down just enough so that they stay under his balls. Then he wrapped his warm hand around Isaac's cock and began pumping his cock. "How are you feeling Isaac? Is this helping you relax?" "Y-Yes please don't stop!"

Isaac reached out to Derek feeling his cock through his pants. Derek groaned and pumped Isaac faster while he used his free hand to unbutton his pants. As soon as the zipper was down Isaac was pulling Derek closer, grabbing at his cock and slipping his mouth over the head. Derek was soon returning the favor. They matched sucking and licking and Isaac felt like he was going to lose it much faster than he had so far at Man Candy. Derek was so good with his mouth and 

"SHIT!" Isaac cried out as Derek grabbed his balls and squeezed them. Isaac pushed himself to suck harder trying to fit as much of Derek's cock in his mouth as he could. Derek only ramped up his energy. Isaac couldn't hold on.

Isaac screamed Derek's name as he came. He considered it lucky that Derek seemed to cum a second later.

\------

Isaac had kind of shut down after that. It was too much. So as the set was cleaned up and the cameramen congratulated Derek, Isaac slipped off and headed to his dressing room. He changed back into his own clothes and turned to head out.

"Leaving so soon?" Isaac froze as he looked at Derek leaning against his door. "I..the scene's done." Derek raised an eyebrow. "Isaac if you want to start fitting in you can't just rush out every time a scene's over. We spend time with each other outside of here. That's how we get close. That's how you get close." Derek stepped aside as Isaac came closer. "I...I can't today." Derek nodded and followed Isaac out the door.

"Isaac" he called as the boy walked down the hall. Isaac stopped and turned. "Don't be a stranger. I was wrong to judge you. I hope you'll come out with us sometime." Isaac bit his lip and nodded. "Next time" he called before he turned and left.

Derek watched as Isaac left before feeling a familiar pair of arms wrap around him. "I'm proud of you sourwolf." Derek huffed as he looked down at Stiles. "He's a good kid." Stiles smiled as he pressed up to kiss Derek. "That's my good sourwolf."


	7. Bonding Night

Isaac had been doing errands the next day. It was still odd to him that he didn't have a nine to five job. He could probably have picked up a second job, but the money he was making from his scenes was a lot. It was definitely more than his last job and he had been there for a couple of years. If he kept working at Man Candy he could probably get permission to do private late night webcam shows. Who knew how much he could make with those added hours.

Isaac smiled to himself as he put away his groceries. He had so much time to himself lately he wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he could take up a hobby? Or start running or jogging more. 

Before he could come up with more ideas however his phone started going off. Isaac picked it up balancing it in the crook of his neck as he put away some frozen pizzas. "Hello?"

"Ahh so this is pup's number. Hi pup!" Isaac stopped for a second. "Stiles?" He heard laughter on the other end. "Of course pup! Oh wait..I forgot other people call you pup now. Anyways! I hooked your number off of Lydia's files and was wondering if you wanted to come out with the gang tonight?? We're hitting up the Jungle you know the awesome local gay club?" Isaac bit his lip as he listened. "Soo will you come?"

"Um who's going?" Stiles clicked his tongue a little. "Everyone silly. Derek, Jackson, Danny, Allison, Lydia, Scott, Matt and moi! Soooo?" Isaac ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know..."

He heard some noise in the background and Stiles squeaked. The phone seemed to shift hands and then a gruff voice was on the line. "Isaac you're going. We'll pick you up at 9." Isaac tried to protest, but Derek had already given the phone back to Stiles. "Alright well you heard the sourwolf! See you at 9" Stiles was about to hang up the phone when Isaac yelled.

"Whoa sorry what pup?" Isaac bit his lip and sighed. "What should I wear?" He could hear the smile in Stiles voice when he spoke again. "We'll be there at 8:30 then. Oh and don't worry also slipped your address from Lydia's files so we're all good." "What!!" Isaac practically screeched. "Well you know in case you tried to avoid coming out with us duh. Come on pup I know i'm a porn star but i'm very smart." Isaac just gaped as the phone clicked on the other side. 

\-----

At 8:30 exactly there was a knock on Isaac's door. He had just taken a shower, but knowing it was the guys he decided he'd be ok to answer the door in a towel. 

Opening the door he almost got barreled over by Stiles who was hug tackling him. "Pup! Ah this is going to be so awesome!" Isaac yelped as he grabbed for his towel. "Stiles off" Derek growled as he yanked the younger boy off of Stiles by his collar. Stiles flailed until he was face to face with Derek. "B-but..fine" Derek smirked and let Stiles go before looking at Isaac and raising an eyebrow. 

"Sorry just took a shower. Um..so clothes?" Derek and Stiles followed Isaac to his bedroom, Isaac taking a seat as Stiles searched through his closet. "Hmm do you have any plaid maybe?" Derek groaned as he leaned against the wall. "Stiles you can't solve every problem with plaid." Stiles pursed his lips and scowled at Derek. "Just because you can't pull of plaid doesn't mean he can't." Derek raised an eyebrow again and Stiles just shook his head.

"I don't have any plaid..sorry." Stiles turned back and frowned. "Ok, hmm maybe.." Derek stepped in then gently pushing Stiles to the side. Stiles huffed and flailed again trying to get back into the closet but one look from Derek and he was sitting on the bed next to Isaac. "He never lets me have any fun." Isaac chuckled softly before a shirt and jeans were thrown at him. 

"Simple black v neck and dark jeans. Its not that hard Stiles. Just wear nice shoes and you're set ok?" Isaac blushed and nodded watching as Derek grabbed Stiles and dragged him back out of Isaac's room. Isaac dressed quickly taking a quick look at himself in the mirror before he grabbed his wallet and keys. 

"Ok all good, how do I look?" Stiles and Derek were both smiling at him. "Looking good pup." Isaac blushed as Derek swung an arm around his shoulders and they headed out to Derek's camaro. 

\-------

When they arrived at Jungle, Isaac flashed his id with Derek and Stiles and they were soon in a large dark room. The bass was pumping and the lights were flickering, illuminating twinks, and bears alike dancing and grinding on each other. Derek kept a steady hand on Isaac's back as they headed to a booth in the back. 

Isaac smiled a little as Danny turned and smiled at him. "Pup's here!" he yelled over the music slipping out of the booth to come hug Isaac. "Well look at you, you handsome devil." Isaac blushed and thanked Danny as he moved into the booth. Jackson nodded to him before going to talk to Derek. Isaac recognized Matt in the corner from the video he had seen and he guessed the other guy and girl were Scott and Allison. 

"Drink up boys!" Isaac looked as Lydia appeared with a tray of shots. She smiled as she handed him one. "Well its about time we saw you out and about cutie. Drink up!" Isaac looked at the shot in his hand curiously before looking at the others. They all took the shots easily enough. 

Isaac wasn't exactly a drinker. He never had been so it probably wouldn't take long for him to get drunk. He'd just have to be careful that's all. Isaac waited as everyone grabbed one before cheering. "To Man Candy!"

\------

Isaac hadn't been that careful. Three more shots, two cranberry vodkas, and one beer and he was on the dance floor. Stiles was grinding against Derek, Allison and Scott were moving close together, Lydia seemed to have..dam she must have found the one straight guy in the joint because they were making out. Isaac's head was a little fuzzy. He was with Danny, Jackson and Matt who were dancing in some three way thing. 

God Matt was hot..like super fucking hot. Isaac wanted to dance with him. Biting his lip, Isaac pushed closer to Matt. The other man smiled and welcomed him easily. He thought Danny winked at him as he moved closer to Jackson, grinding against his boyfriend. 

"Y-Your sexxxxy" Isaac slurred into Matt's ear. Matt laughed and pulled Isaac's back against his chest. Isaac pulled Matt's arms tight around him as he ground his ass against the boy. "I-I mean itt! You're sexxy". Matt hummed a little as he pressed his face into Isaac's neck. "Baby you're drunk." Isaac shook his head. "N'mnot! You're sexxy I swear!!!" Matt nodded and shushed Isaac gently. "Aaask me in the morninn! You're sexxxxxy!" Matt smiled against his skin. "Alright, i'll ask in the morning." Isaac relaxed then letting Matt guide their bodies to the music. 

Matt felt good, felt strong and solid against Isaac. 

Isaac wondered if Matt tasted as good as he felt.

Isaac spun around in Matt's arms. The man smiled at him cocking his head to the side. "Well hello there" he murmured softly. Isaac wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and kissed him hard. 

At first there was nothing.

Then though Matt was kissing him back. It was hot and sloppy, but god it was better than Isaac had thought. Matt's hold was tight on him and Isaac had his hands fisted in Matt's hair. He didn't want it to end ever.

Of course they had to pull back for air. "Well pup you're pretty good aren't you?" Isaac smiled, opening his mouth to answer.

But then he was turning away to throw up all over the floor.

Then everything went black.


	8. What The Hell Happened Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short. I got back home late, but still wanted to get some update of sorts out to you guys. Hope you enjoy!

When Isaac opened his eyes he felt like he had been hit by a truck. He couldn't move fast, he could feel his body warning him. He only managed a groan as he reached up and felt a cool washcloth on his forehead.

"Afternoon sunshine" a soft voice murmured. Isaac's eyes shot open as Matt knelt down in front of him. The other boy reached up and gently felt his cheek. "How you feeling?" 

Isaac swallowed his throat feeling scratchy as he spoke. "I'm alright". Matt nodded before getting up. "Let's get you some water and aspirin. Do you think you could handle some saltines?" Isaac bit his lip before nodding slowly. He watched Matt for a moment before looking around. He must have been in Matt's apartment. It was a nice looking place, but Isaac felt bad for how he had gotten there.

Matt was back in a second, easing Isaac up and sitting him back against the couch. He handed the boy a glass of water and two aspirin which Isaac gratefully downed. Matt caught the washcloth as it slipped off of Isaac's head and placed it behind him on the coffee table. "Not much of a drinker are you?" Isaac blushed and shook his head. "Um..what happened last night?" Matt smiled. "What's the last thing you remember?" Isaac bit his lip trying to think. "I...I kept trying to tell you something...and then I ...oh shit I kissed you didn't I?" Matt grinned.

"You kept telling me I was sexy. Oh and we made out pup." Isaac groaned closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry..god i'm an idiot." Matt chuckled. "You told me to ask you in the morning though, because I thought you were too drunk to mean it." Isaac opened his eyes in surprise. "I do mean it though" his voice came out quiet and pathetic sounding, but Matt stopped joking, his smile sweet. "Thank you pup" he murmured stroking Isaac's cheek gently. Matt handed him some saltines advising Isaac to go slowly before he went on to fill in the rest of the night.

"We made out and after I complimented you, you proceeded to throw up. Though I must admit you have great skill because you managed to keep it contained to an area of empty floor. After that the group came back together and decided that you pup were done for the night. Stiles wanted to take you home, but everyone still seemed like they could go for a couple more hours so I offered to take you back to my place. You only threw up once more in the parking lot and then the rest of the ride home you kept telling me you thought I was hot in my video with Jacks. Oh and you might have asked me out."

Isaac covered his face with his hands once Matt had finished. "I'm so sorry. God i'm such an idiot. I..i'm not good with alcohol, but it made me feel more relaxed around you guys and it made it so easy for me to fit in." "Shh pup, pup, Isaac relax and look at me." Matt carefully pulled Isaac's hands away from his face. "Its ok. Its normal to want to fit in. Nobody is upset with you for last night, if anything they're more concerned that you're ok. I don't think you realize how much of an impact you've made on us pup." Isaac shrugged and pulled away picking up a saltine and sucking on it a little. Matt ruffled the boy's hair before standing up and stretching. 

Isaac looked around a little trying to get a feel for Matt when his eyes landed on a wall of photographs. "Are those yours?" Matt followed his eyes and nodded. "That is my hobby. One of the perks of working at Man Candy. I have the time and money to get to do what I love." Matt walked closer to the wall looking at the photographs quietly. Isaac managed to push himself off the couch, making himself go and join Matt.

The photos were breath taking. Isaac had never really been into art, but he was still amazed. Matt photos were high quality. Isaac looked at the photos picking out one of Allison laughing at something in the distance. Another showed Jackson laying on the ground smiling up toward the camera. Isaac picked out another two of Allison, one of her staring off in a daze another of her smiling.

"I had a huge crush on her when I first started at Man Candy. Needless to say she only had eyes for Scott." Isaac bit his lip, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "It sucked at first, but Scott's a great guy and Allison is one of my best friends now. I can go to her for advice on anything really." Isaac looked away. "So, you're.." "Bisexual." Isaac blushed as Matt crossed his arms and looked at him. "Bisexual and single actually." He winked before heading back into his kitchen. Isaac bit his lip and followed quietly. 

Matt turned to him as he rested his elbows on his counter. "I have an idea, don't be quick to shoot it down just give me a chance ok? I was thinking we could have a lazy day together. You can shower up, borrow my sweats and a t-shirt and we can just relax and watch tv, maybe when you're up for it order some food?" Isaac licked his lips before smiling. "You sure?" Matt chuckled. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure. I want to get to know you in a setting where you can be comfortable, and not in the middle of a scene." Isaac smiled before heading to the bathroom.

\----------

Matt had been right. Isaac felt surprisingly comfortable curled up on the couch, his head in Matt's lap while they watched crappy reality tv shows. Matt kept running a hand through Isaac's hair which felt great. 

"What's your favorite color?" Isaac looked up raising an eyebrow as Matt looked back down at him. "Indulge me pup." Isaac giggled a little. "Blue, you?" "Black". "How morbid. Favorite superhero?"

Matt laughed. "Batman, you?" Isaac smiled. "The Flash" Matt hummed. "Favorite food?" "Pasta" 

The questions went on and on, boys trading random information and just enjoying each other's company. Isaac really enjoyed being around Matt and it seemed like the feeling was mutual.

As the night went on Matt ordered chinese food and they ate while watching more crappy tv. Isaac felt safe with Matt. Everything felt easy with the other boy. He didn't want the night to end. 

\-------------

Isaac passed out a little after ten. Matt didn't mind. He had told Isaac earlier that it was perfectly fine for him to stay over. Now Matt was carding a hand through Isaac's hair and carefully reaching for his phone which was vibrating in his pocket. "Hey Jacks whats up?"

"How's the pup faring?" Matt chuckled. "Aww so you do care about Isaac. He's doing fine, passed out in my lap right now." Jackson sighed. "Good. Look the only reason I called was because if I didn't check up on you Stiles would probably be barging in and you don't want that. Now I can just report back the good news. Oh and Lydia wishes you two all the luck. Guess when she saw you take the pup home she came up with the idea to write you two a scene sometime soon." Matt smiled as he looked down at Isaac. "I could definitely do that." He heard Jackson mutter something under his breath. "Jacks?" 

"Nothing Matt, sleep tight. I'll text ya later."

Matt sighed as the other end clicked off before hanging up his side and putting the phone on the coffee table. "What to do with you pup? Do I keep you on the couch or do I take you to bed with me?" Isaac moved a little in Matt's lap and let out a soft sigh causing Matt to chuckle. "Alright, alright bed it is."

Carefully, Matt scooped up the younger boy in his arms and carried him back to his bedroom. He tucked Isaac in before slipping in the other side and wrapping himself around the younger boy. He kissed Isaac's cheek softly before closing his eyes. "Sleep tight pup."


	9. The Fight To End All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So every story hits a point where things aren't so perfect and lovey dovey and awesome right? Yeah...this chapter is that point. Please don't hate me too much!

The next morning Isaac and Matt had breakfast together before deciding that it was time to go back to Man Candy. Matt had to review a new scene he was doing with Stiles and they were sure Lydia had something planned for Isaac. After taking quick showers Matt drove Isaac back to his apartment so he could change into a new pair of clothes.

Matt decided to wait in his car while Isaac ran up. He unlocked his door and slipped inside. Walking by his answering machine he noticed the light flashing so he hit the button before going into his room. He grabbed some clothes, standing closer to the doorway as he changed.

"You have five new messages. Message one left at 6:35"

"Hi Isaac!!! Its Stiles and Derek. Oh god are you ok hun? I'm so sorry I didn't take you home..Matt seemed very capable. Oh god if you need anything please let me know ok? Also please make sure Matt is making you drink lots of water and take plenty of asp--ahh Derek !!!"

Isaac laughed as he heard the phone moving around and then Derek was on.

"Hi Isaac. Its Derek. I trust Matt's taking good care of you. Just text us and let us know how you're doing when you can. Feel better little one" Isaac heard more yelling in the background before the message ended.

"Message number two left at 7:30"

"Hi Isaac? Its Allison and Scott! We just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling?"

"Allison i'm sure he's fine, Matt will take care of him."

"Well I know that Scott but still he had a lot to drink, anyways Isaac just get lots of rest and take some aspirin. I know Lydia had mentioned some scenes she had come up with for you, but just take your time coming in ok? Talk to you soon Isaac!"

Isaac smiled when the message ended. Scott and Allison were really nice. He made a note in his head to hang out with them more.

"Message number three left at 10:40"

"Hey sweetheart, its Danny. You sure gave us quite a scare the other night. Matt said you're doing better which is good to hear. Get some rest and come back soon. Let me know if you need anything, talk to you soon bud."

"Message number four left at 11:11"

"Isaac Lahey! When I told you to drink up I did not mean until you threw up on the dance floor! Isaac you have signed a contract with me! You have to keep yourself in working condition do you understand me?"

Isaac cringed, only relaxing when Lydia paused, her voice suddenly back to its usual perkiness.

"If you're feeling up to it could you come by today? I have a scene ready to go, another one in the works and well i'd like to discuss your limits.."

Isaac bit his lip trying to think of what that meant, but the fifth message stopped him short.

"Message number five left at 11:30"

"Lahey. We need to talk asap. If you're coming in today you better let me know."

Isaac deleted all of the messages feeling a little sick as he did so. He shot Stiles a quick text and then after a thought Danny. Knowing Matt was waiting he hurried down to the car trying to not look freaked.

\----------

When they got into Man Candy, Matt gave him a quick peck before heading off to his scene.

Isaac hesitated wondering if he should go talk to Jackson or Lydia first. Finally he decided to talk to Lydia needing to calm his nerves a little and remind himself that he was just going to talk to Jackson.

\--------

Lydia was smiling at him which was odd. Lydia didn't really direct a lot of smiles his way, he only usually saw them after he finished a scene. He hadn't done a scene though..

"Isaac sweetie, your scenes have been doing very well I must say. You are definitely a porn star, but you do understand at some point we expect more from you than a good blowjob." 

Isaac nodded starting to catch on to where this was probably going. "I think that you might be ready for a full sex scene. I have a scene already written. I know you can be a little anxious at first, but i've picked you a great first time partner. Um, this is probably the time I should ask, you have had sex before right?"

Isaac blushed as he managed to choke out a yes. Granted it had been a couple of years ago now, he wasn't a virgin. Lydia smiled again.

"Well that's perfect. Now I actually posted a poll up on our website and our viewers would love to see you bottoming for your first scene. Isaac felt his jaw drop. "You did what?!" Lydia was already handing him a script. "Look, you're ok with a sexual scene its what you signed up for so unless you have anything else to add why don't you go look over your script with Jackson.

"I'm doing my first sex scene with Jackson??!" Lydia was already getting up and checking her watch as she pushed Isaac out the door. "I have to go check on Matt and Stiles, I have a busy day of filming hun so just go see Jackson and i'll have someone come get you when we're ready. Jackson's in his dressing room."

Isaac cursed softly before walking down to Jackson's dressing room.

\---------

"Doors open" Jackson called from where he sat on his couch.

Isaac stepped in with his script nodding to Jackson as he shut the door. Jackson watched him quietly.

"Glad you actually showed." Isaac licked his lips. "You had doubts? You know...we now seem to have a scene together." Jackson smiled giving Isaac the chills.

"Seems i'm going to be topping. Gotta give the viewers what they want don't we now?" Isaac put his script down on the small table in front of Jackson. "Lydia said you...you're good with first timers.." he finished lamely.

"Well its how I got my boyfriend. But tell me Isaac do you deserve a good first time?" 

"W-What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jackson was up in a second and in Isaac's face. "Just because I was a little drunk at Jungle doesn't mean I didn't see what you were doing. I swear Lahey, you even look at Matt the wrong way and I will take you down. Have you ever heard of the Whittemore's?"

Isaac swallowed stepping back a little. Jackson stepped forward following him. "I come from money Isaac. My father is a lawyer and I am not afraid to have him find a way to bury you. Do I make myself clear?" Isaac opened his mouth, but then the door was opening.

"Yo Jacks and Isaac its showtime kids!" Isaac quickly moved to put Stiles between him and Jackson. He left the room quickly just needing to get to the set.

\-------

"All right camera's set, lights set"

Isaac didn't feel ready. He wasn't ready for a sex scene and definitely not with Jackson. Jackson was smirking at him from where he sat on the bed. He vaguely heard the camera click in the background. 

"Come here baby, i'm not going to bite." Isaac took a deep breath before smiling. "Sorry" he murmured coming to Jackson and sitting on the boy's lap. Jackson rubbed his back and reached up to whisper in his ear. 

"Don't screw this up Lahey." Isaac ducked his face into Jackson's chest as the boy chuckled. "Just nervous" he murmured. Jackson kissed his forehead. "We talked about it babe, we'll just go slow. Come on, you'll like it I promise." Jackson tipped Isaac's chin up for a soft kiss before lowering Isaac down onto the bed and hovering over him. He grabbed Isaac's wrists and pinned them above his head.

Isaac yelped and struggled a little. He couldn't do this. Jackson could play it off to the camera's but the look in his eyes told Isaac that this wasn't over. "Stop it Jackson!" Jackson growled and covered Isaac's body. "You're on thin ice with me Isaac. Do not push my buttons."

"I'm not afraid of you" he growled fighting to get Jackson off of him. Isaac kneed Jackson hard in the stomach getting Jackson to roll off of him so he could jump off the bed.

"You are making a huge mistake Isaac. Just get back on the bed and do the scene." "I don't trust you! For crying out loud I haven't done anything to you and you're treating me like a criminal. I'm not afraid of you rich boy!"

Jackson ran at him pinning him against the wall and gripping his throat. "What did you say?" Isaac snarled, kicking and punching until he managed to push Jackson back. Before he could be overtaken again Isaac ran and tackled Jackson to the ground. Jackson managed to hook him a good one, but Isaac had always been a scrappy fighter.

He was vaguely aware of Ty and Dom screaming. He didn't have time to focus on it though because Jackson had the upper hand on him again punching him hard in the mouth. Isaac got one more it on Jackson's face before someone was pulling him off.

Dom pulled Jackson up and across the room holding him tight as the boy struggled to get back at Isaac. Isaac however went limp as soon as Ty's arms were around him. Ty sat them on the floor, Isaac panting in between his legs.

"Jesus kid, what's gotten into you?" Isaac shook his head swearing softly. "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't tell it to me, save it for Lydia." Isaac let his head droop.

He was so screwed. He'd be lucky if Jackson didn't press charges, even luckier if he didn't lose his job over this.

And...what would Matt think when he found out?


	10. Out of the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo bare with me, but Isaac's going to be a little mopey and depressed and a little dramatic.

After all was said and done, and both sides had explained what happened Jackson and Isaac were both handed the same verdict.

Suspension until further notice, aka until their faces had healed.

Lydia had told Isaac that their was no way he could go on camera looking like that. So until further notice Isaac was suspended. 

He was ashamed of himself. Just thinking about the fight made him sick. After leaving Lydia's office, Isaac hurried back to his dressing room, grabbed his stuff and fled the studio. He couldn't face the others. By now Jackson had probably told his story and everyone was hating him. He swallowed as he shoved his crap in the passenger seat and drove himself back to his apartment.

He hated himself so much. He hated the way he had acted. Hated that he had ruined such a great opportunity and that such great people now probably hated him.

Isaac grabbed an ice pack out of his freezer before sinking down onto the couch. He had had the best of everything in the palm of his hand. 

God how fast everything had changed. 

\------------

Around 7:30 Isaac heard a knock on his door. He hadn't moved from the couch since he had gotten home, preferring to sulk and barely pay attention to what was on tv while the ice pack slowly helped to keep him physically numb.

"Coming" he grumbled softly. Opening the door Isaac had to pull the ice pack off of his face to believe what he saw.

"You're not one of those vegans are you? I got you a double cheeseburger, thought you could use it." Isaac swallowed and thanked Derek as a white paper bag was shoved into his hands. He stepped back to let Derek in before shutting the door. "Um what do you like to drink?"

Derek set his food down on the island and began tearing open the bags. "Water or beer is fine." Isaac nodded before grabbing Derek a beer and a glass of water for himself. He helped Derek and soon they had an array of burgers, fries and condiments littering the island. Isaac sat across from Derek, eating slowly as he watched the other man.

"Thank you" he murmured after a bit. Derek looked up for a moment and nodded before taking a sip of his beer.

"Do you hate me?" Derek choked, putting his beer down as he started coughing. "Oh god i'm so sorry!" Derek put his hand up as he started to settle down. "Isaac, why would you think that? Is that why you left without talking to any of us? Because of your fight with Jackson?"

Isaac nodded lowering his head to take another bite of his cheeseburger. Derek sighed and shook his head.

"I don't hate you Isaac. Jackson, he can be jackass at times. He has good intentions, but he doesn't always go about them the right way. It will take time, but I think you and Jackson could become really good friends."

Isaac snorted, stopping immediately when he saw Derek raise his eyebrow. Isaac sighed as he took a sip of water. "What about everyone else?" Derek took another bite before putting his burger down.

"Alright, lets go through the list. Stiles is worried about you as usual though this time he's probably giving Jackson a couple smacks to the back of his head when he can get them in." Isaac smiled a little feeling relieved when Derek smiled back.

"Scott and Jackson used to butt heads a lot so Scott thinks its great you got a hit in. Allison's kind of quiet as it is, she understands both sides to a point. Danny..well Danny and Jackson are currently fighting." Isaac bit his lip. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I feel terrible." Derek shook his head. "Between you and me, its been coming for a while. They're a good couple at their best but at their worst..its not pretty." Derek shrugged and Isaac clicked his tongue.

"Do you not like Jackson? Or Jackson and Danny together?" Derek sighed as he looked at his beer bottle. "I'm sure someone has told you what kind of bond you form with the person you do your couch scene with?" Isaac nodded. "Well, I was Danny's couch scene partner. I love the kid, he's a good guy and he's such a sweetheart. I've seen him at his best and i've seen him be torn down more times than i've ever wanted to. His last boyfriend..I saw the shit he put Danny through and I threatened to kick his ass. The guy left Man Candy after deciding he wasn't into our business anymore. He didn't tell anyone, we were all trying to contact him. A week later he finally texted Danny telling him to stop contacting him because he had a new job, new place and new boyfriend. Everything that douche did and said just pushed me over the edge, and god the way he hurt Danny. I was afraid Danny was going to shut down on us." 

Derek took a breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Then Jackson came around and I thought he was just a spoiled rich kid who was too cocky for his own good..but he made Danny smile and laugh and when he could do something like that I thought that hell he couldn't be that bad. When they started dating I was very happy for them." "But?" Derek nodded. "Sometimes now Jackson..he doesn't seem as serious about his relationship as Danny is. I can tell Danny really sees a future with Jackson, but sometimes I feel like to Jackson this could just be a fling. I don't like that. So we'll see how this fight ends I guess." 

Isaac felt torn. He saw why Derek didn't necessarily care, but at the same time he couldn't help remembering how happy the couple had been on the dance floor. In the end he realized he didn't know enough about them, certainly not as much Derek to make any decisions. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"And Matt?"

Derek hesitated. "I don't know. He didn't say anything. He left after his scene with Stiles." Isaac nodded, taking a sip of his water. Derek reached out and gently squeezed Isaac's shoulder. "Just give it time." Isaac nodded. He didn't have much of a choice.

\---------

Eventually Derek left telling him to rest up and take it easy. Isaac had returned to the couch icing his eye which had started bugging him again. He popped some advil before laying down. He decided it was probably a good time to call it a night.

Except someone was knocking on his door again. Isaac groaned as he got off the couch. "Derek did you forget something?" Isaac opened the door freezing when he saw who was on the other side. "You have got to be kidding me."

He had never seen the other boy looking so lost. He swallowed before looking up at Isaac. "Look I wouldn't have come to you, but Danny kicked me out and everyone's been icing me out as well. I just..I don't have anywhere else to go." 

Isaac sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is so fucked up" he muttered softly. 

"Come on in Jackson." Isaac stepped back watching as the sheepish boy slipped inside. "Thanks".

Isaac sighed as he looked at the other boy. This was going to be a long fucking night.


	11. Put It All On The Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter might be a little boring. Its mostly just Jackson and Isaac trying to come to terms with each other and what brought them to this moment in time. Also some of the boy's past is obviously canon, but some of the explanations I had to fudge since this is a human AU.

"So why come here?" Isaac asked as he shut the door behind him. Jackson pursed his lips and shrugged. "I told you I didn't have a place to go. Danny and I got in a fight..he kicked me out and I didn't get a chance to grab my wallet or keys. I only had my phone on me. Danny won't pick up, and by now everyone else has heard and they don't want to get involved. I would have just stayed at a hotel but I have nothing on me. Trust me I don't want to be here." Isaac shook his head. "I should have shut the door in your face you know." Jackson huffed and turned to him. "If you want me to go then just tell me to leave instead of trying to give me the third degree okay? If you couldn't already tell my night has been pretty shitty as it is." Isaac shook his head. "Calm down rich boy you can stay. You want a drink?" Jackson sighed and nodded as he sat at the island. "That would be great." 

Isaac handed him a beer before refilling his glass and sitting down. "So not even Matt is letting you stay?" Jackson glared at him a moment. "Matt and I got in a fight earlier today before my fight with Danny so no I can't crash there either." Isaac shook his head. "You sure know how to make enemies." "Sorry I don't have your freaking puppy eyes and innocence that makes everyone want to just hug and squeeze you." "Oh yeah that's all a freaking act I put on to get you guys to like me. Did you ever think that maybe I was intimidated by all of you and could still be? Did you ever think that its hard to be the new guy when it looks like you guys are all just one happy group as it is??" "I was the new guy once too!"

"Its not my fault you can't get over yourself for one dam second!"

"Its not my fault that you're just some pathetic "pup" that Lydia hired off the freaking street!"

"You're a fucking jackass! I never did anything to you!"

"YOU MADE EVERYONE HATE ME!!!"

Both boys were on their feet now. If the island hadn't been separating them Isaac felt that they probably would have just went for each other again. Jackson hesitated a moment before collapsing back to his seat and holding his head in his hands. "This is what Danny meant.."

Isaac took a couple of sips of his water before finally sinking back into his seat. "What do you mean?" Jackson swallowed. "When we fought..Danny basically said the same things. I didn't believe him. I never..I never can admit that i'm wrong."

Isaac sighed. "I'm not going to tell you otherwise you know. I'm letting you crash but it doesn't mean I have to kiss the ground you walk on." Jackson laughed and nodded. "I didn't expect you would." 

"This is so weird." Jackson nodded in agreement. "Come on i'll give you the grand tour."

\------------

It was 11:30. Jackson was laying on Isaac's couch and Isaac was sitting on the floor. They watched tv quietly not really knowing what to say to each other. Isaac knew they'd have to talk at some point though. 

"If I hadn't stopped you today..what would have happened?"

Jackson didn't say anything for a moment.

"I might have still went through with the scene."

Isaac shivered a little. 

"Do you really think I just came in here to make everyone hate you?"

"No. I just..I got jealous at how easily everyone seemed to take to you. Even Derek likes you already. I know I can come off as a prick, but I was scared when I first came too. Derek still freaking hates me no matter what I do."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just protective of Danny and he thinks that you don't take your relationship seriously." Isaac swore as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"He said that?" Jackson's voice was soft maybe sad? "I love Danny...I've never loved anyone before, but I love him." Isaac nodded as he looked at the other boy. 

"Does Danny know that?" Jackson seemed to gape at him. "I've told him. I mean I say it all the time." Isaac shook his head. "Do you ever show him? In a nonsexual way?"

"I've taken him out to dinner..tried to do stuff around the apartment once in a while." Isaac shook his head. "Jackson have you ever just planned a romantic night for the two of you?" The other boy looked away. "I'm not good at that shit. I wasn't when I tried to be with girls and i'm still not now." 

"You tried to be with girls when? Wait were you trying to persuade yourself you weren't gay?" Jackson licked his lips. "I knew I was. It wasn't because I didn't like gays or anything like that. Its just..I knew that it wasn't what my parents expected of me."

"Well I mean every parent has expectations for their child, but obviously plans change." Jackson shook his head. 

"You don't get it. I was adopted. My parents are these two perfect people who are the best at what they do. I had to be the best, I wanted them to love me so I pushed myself as hard as I could all the time to be the best at everything. After a while I realized that it didn't matter unless I was happy. That's when I went off the grid, applied to Man Candy and met Danny. He's the first guy i've dated, and honestly he's the only guy I ever want to be with."

Isaac nodded. "I'm sure your parents love you." Jackson shrugged. "Who knows with them."

"They never hit you did they?" Jackson looked up at Isaac shaking his head. "No.."

"They never beat you, or threw things at you or locked you in a freezer did they?" Jackson's face went pale. "Isaac what are you getting at"

"I'm just saying. Just because they may not have always told you that they loved you and told you how perfect you were doesn't mean they didn't care. You could've done worse. They could have treated you like my dad treated me."

"I'm so sorry Isaac. I didn't know."

Isaac smiled sadly. "Its fine, its been a while since i've even seen the man. But you're right. You didn't know. You never took the time to get to know me, you just saw me dancing with Matt and decided you hated me. I'm not a bad guy Jackson. I've been trying to get you to like me from day one, but the only times we've ever come into contact you've shut me out and tried to make my life hell."

"I'm sorry..."

Isaac sighed. "Can we just start over?" Jackson nodded. "I think that would be for the best."

\------------

Jackson wasn't as bad as Isaac had thought. If anything Jackson was just a tightly wound person who only knew how to strive for perfection. In a way Jackson and Isaac had some stuff in common. 

Like how they had never been truly good at relationships because they didn't understand love. That was mostly because of their home life, though Isaac's had been much worse, both boys had struggled with love. 

Another thing they had in common was that after high school they had done everything they could to leave their lives behind. It also kind of was how they had both ended up at Man Candy. 

"You know, I would never hurt Matt. If anything he'd hurt me first." Jackson nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. That's..that's why Matt and I fought. He was mad that I kept getting on your case. He told me I needed to step back and look at my relationship before I tried to take a part his." 

"I haven't heard from him since this morning when he dropped me off. He's probably pissed at me."

"Give him some time to come to you. He really does like you Isaac."

"Danny really loves you you know." Jackson bit his lip. "I want to believe that but after tonight's blowout..he's never kicked me out before. This fight was huge."

"Just sleep on it for now. He needs time too." Jackson smirked and nodded. "Sounds like familiar advice."

\------------

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Isaac chuckled as Jackson looked at him in surprise.

"I've slept in worse. Besides we have a good conversation going and i'm too tired to move." Jackson tossed him a pillow from the couch. 

"Gee thanks my knight in shining armor." Jackson shook his head as he laid down. "In your dreams Lahey."

They were both silent for a moment before Jackson spoke. "What happened to your dad?"

Isaac sighed. "He's in jail. When I was a junior in high school, I don't know things hit their lowest point. He wasn't happy with my grades, or my social life or that I just barely made first string in lacrosse. Every day I came home and just waited to see if it was going to be a freezer day or I was going to get another shiner. Finally one day I broke down. I took my bike and just kept riding around town. Then it got dark and I decided to spend the night on a park bench. The cops found me and told me that they were going to have to escort me home because it was past curfew. I took off and ran. They chased me and finally pinned me down and handcuffed me. They told me if I tried to fight them anymore they'd take me to jail instead. Imagine their surprise when I begged them to take me to jail. They drove me around in the car until I finally told them what was going on. When they got home my dad was already drunk. He tried to pull me in the house by my hair and that's when the cops decided it was time to arrest him. After that it was a long process of confessions, doctor's appointments, court days and then therapist appointments. After all was said and done I was 18, able to live on my own and graduate high school. It took a little bit longer but I finally moved out of state and ended up here, got an apartment had a part time gig until they didn't need me anymore and then I found Man Candy and here I am." Isaac let out a breath as he finished.

"Shit"

Isaac looked over at Jackson before he burst out laughing. "That's all you have to say?" Jackson nodded dumbly before he started laughing to. "This isn't funny Isaac!" Isaac kept shaking his head. "I know...but it is. My life is so fucked up...and now i'm a freaking porn star!" 

It felt good to laugh even if it was for the wrong reasons. It felt even better that when he calmed down Jackson was still smiling at him.

\---------

"I really liked your couch scene with Matt"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "You watched it?" Isaac blushed. "I watched yours, and Danny's. I was curious." Jackson nodded a little.

"I'm sorry about today. I never meant to hurt you..i'm not good with controlling my emotions. I also tend to jump to the wrong conclusions at times." 

"Yeah i've noticed. Its too bad really because Lydia said you were great with first timers." 

"I am. If I hadn't been such an idiot, I would have taken really good care of you."

"Maybe we'll get a second chance to do that scene."

Jackson didn't respond for a while but when he did he sounded surprised. "You really want to do that again with me? After all the hell i've given you?"

Isaac bit his lip. "I think, if things between us keep going like this, i'd be okay with it. Just...go gentle..its been a while."

"A while since you've bottomed?"

"Yeah and well had sex in general."

"How long?"

"At least a year and a half now I believe."

Jackson whistled softly.

"Have you fingered yourself?"

"Always felt wrong. I can't get myself to do it.."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Isaac rolled over onto his side so he could really look at Jackson. "I don't think you're a bad guy Jackson, and I do believe you when you say you love Danny. I'm not here to threaten you, i'm just trying to make a living and maybe have some friends along the way. So next time..can we not go down this road?"

Jackson held out his hand from where he lay on the couch.

"I think I can manage that."

Isaac smiled as he reached out for the other boy's hand. Jackson had a firm grip and as they shook Isaac felt himself relaxing a little bit.

Isaac pulled away and snuggled down into his pillow.

"Isaac?"

"mm?"

"If we do get in another fight..can you make sure you hit me below the face so I can still work?" Isaac laughed a little.

"Night Jackson".


	12. Waiting Is The Hardest Part

Isaac woke up late the next day. In hindsight it really didn't matter because he was still suspended. He groaned as he got up and stretched, his muscles silently screaming at him for sleeping on the floor. He sniffed as he turned around blinking in surprise when he saw Jackson in the kitchen.

"I'm guessing, because I found the bacon and eggs in the fridge, that you're ok with this for breakfast?" 

Isaac blinked again.

"Earth to Lahey!"

Isaac shook his head. "Uh yeah food, cool." He walked into the kitchen watching as Jackson scrambled some eggs in a pan. "You're making breakfast?"

"Is the question because you didn't think I could cook or why?"

"Why". Jackson smiled a little. "Apology slash thank you for letting me crash food." Isaac nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well your welcome, and forgiven and thanks?" Jackson nodded as he went over to the toaster. "You up for some toast too?" Isaac smiled. "Sounds great. Um i'm guna take a quick shower and then you can hop in after?" Jackson just nodded as he worked, it was as if he was in his own little world.

\------------

Isaac spent most of his shower just standing and letting the hot water run over him. It was nice, but the only thing was being alone game him time to think.

Mostly about Matt.

Why hadn't he texted or called?

What if he was mad at Isaac?

What if he didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore?

The thoughts running through his head made him sick to his stomach. Closing his eyes Isaac forced himself to stop thinking about Matt. Jackson was right, he had to give him time. 

Waiting sucked.  
\-------------

Isaac finally got himself out of the shower, dressing in a simple t-shirt and jeans before heading back out to Jackson. He smiled at the other boy who was now eating his breakfast at the island. "Good shower?" Isaac shrugged. "It was ok."

Jackson nodded as he sipped some orange juice. "You're thinking too much." Isaac snorted as he sat and began digging in. "Right because you're not thinking at all about why Danny hasn't texted or called yet." Jackson pursed his lips. "Touche" Isaac sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't.." "Its fine bud."

Jackson finished his food quickly, then taking his turn in the shower.

Isaac cleaned up the kitchen before checking his phone. Still nothing from Matt, however there was a message from Danny.

Danny: Is Jackson with you??

Isaac: Yup, he stayed with me.

Danny: Thank god. I didn't realize he didn't have his keys or money with him. I'm sorry he had to crash with you, I know you guys aren't..ok with each other right now.

Isaac: Actually, we're pretty ok right now. We misunderstood each other that's all.

Danny: That's good to hear. 

Isaac: Danny? Are you going to contact Jackson?

Danny: Not in the mood to deal with him right now. I'm sorry Isaac, but there's just been so much going on with us, yesterday was the last straw.

Isaac: Okay. Just..just know how much he loves you. It hit him pretty hard when you kicked him out. He knows what he did.

Danny didn't respond right back this time. Instead he waited until Jackson was almost back in the kitchen with Isaac.

Danny: Thank you Isaac. I'll think about it.

Isaac smiled as he slipped his phone back in pocket.

"Good shower?" Jackson shrugged as he pulled his shirt back on. "It was alright" Isaac laughed.

"So what do we do with ourselves today?" 

Isaac turned to look at Jackson starting to smile.

"What? Why do I feel like I shouldn't like that smile?"

"You should. We're going to help you get Danny back. You do have a spare set of keys to your apartment right?"

Jackson hesitated before nodding. 

"Perfect".

\---------

Isaac wasn't sure how this idea had started, but once it was in his head he couldn't get it out until it was completed. Jackson went along with it as best as he could.

"This is so cheesy Isaac where the hell do you see this being pulled off?"

"The bachelorette" Jackson groaned. "You're shitting me."

"Nope now hurry we need to get to the florist."

"Dear god why?"

"For rose petals silly!"

\---------------------

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Isaac had managed to persuade Stiles and Derek to take Danny out for the night promising them it would be worth it. Ok so maybe not for them, but this was all for Danny, and Derek couldn't disagree with that.

Now Isaac and Jackson were decorating the apartment in trails of flower petals. "Ok so when Danny comes in he'll start with the kitchen where.."

"There will be a steak dinner waiting for him" Jackson dutifully chirped.

"Then you guys can head to the bathroom..."

"For a romantic bubble bath"

"Exactly! Its all stocked with bath beads and scented bubbles. Then finally you can carry Danny to the bedroom"

"And make passionate love to him." 

Isaac blushed and nodded quickly. "Yup that stuff."

Jackson smiled and pulled Isaac into a tight hug. "Thank you Isaac. This is amazing. As long as I don't say anything stupid this is bound to get Danny to forgive me."

Isaac helped Jackson finish up before sending a text to Derek that they could bring Danny back. He gave Jackson one last hug, blushing when Jackson kissed his cheek.

"Good luck" Isaac murmured before slipping quietly out of the house.

\---------------

Jackson: I owe you one <3

Isaac: Just have a good night Jackson, i'm really happy for you guys.

\---------------

Isaac sighed as he lay in bed that night. It was good that he had been helping Jackson for most of the day because it had helped him stop thinking of Matt. Now though, he didn't have that distraction.

Isaac rolled over and closed his eyes willing himself to fall asleep. Then his phone went off.

Isaac shot out of bed reaching for the phone and almost managing to knock it off his nightstand. When he flipped it open he couldn't help, but smile.

Matt: Heard about what you did Isaac. I think its really sweet of you. Are you free tomorrow?

Isaac quickly typed out a response, feeling a lot better now.


	13. Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I have this habit of only letting things be awesome for so long...yup pay attention to the chapter title. Angst ahead?
> 
> WARNING: The scene involves pretend non con/dub con and then involves the use of a safeword. If you don't feel comfortable reading this type of thing, then please don't.

Isaac was bouncing on his toes as he waited for Matt. The night before the other boy had texted him about meeting up at a local coffee shop. Isaac honestly hadn't cared what they did as long as he got to see Matt. It was pathetic really, but Isaac was falling hard for the other boy.

He had shown up at Perks fifteen minutes early just in case. He grabbed a nice window seat and a cookie to pick at while he waited. He shot Matt a quick text to let him know he was there and then waited. He wanted to apologize for everything that happened and explain himself. He was pretty sure that Matt didn't hate him which was definitely a good start.

Then Matt was walking in the door and smiling as he made his way over. "Hey i'm just going to grab a cookie and then we can talk okay?" Isaac nodded blushing as he watched the other boy. Thankfully the line was short and Matt was soon settling down across from him.

"How's your eye?" Isaac shrugged. "Doesn't bother me really, just wish I could get back to work you know?" Matt nodded. "Everyone misses you. Well I guess that doesn't really count anymore since you saw most of them yesterday hmm?" Isaac blushed. "That was really awesome, helping Jackson after he treated you like crap. You guys seem to have come to an understanding."

Isaac smiled shyly. "He's a great guy. I respect that he was just trying to protect you. I think Jackson can be misunderstood at times. He loves Danny and it really hurts him when people question him." Isaac swallowed and took another bite of his cookie.

"A man of powerful words." Isaac blinked in surprise as Matt smiled at him. "I'm glad that you and Jackson are on better terms. Hopefully you can come back to work soon then?" Isaac smiled. "Soon as I stop looking so beat up and gross." Matt shook his head. "You are still your handsome self Isaac." 

Isaac shook his head. "So you're not mad at me? After everything that happened? I mean I came here to apologize and explain what happened.." Matt put up a hand. "Isaac you don't have to apologize. Jackson told me everything. I got mad at him, but we talked it out. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I was upset with you. I just needed some time to let everything sink in." Matt reached out and gently took his hand. "Can you forgive me?"

Isaac smiled and squeezed Matt's hand. "On one condition, we go out on a real date." Matt chuckled and nodded. "I would love to, but first" he looked at his watch. "I have to film a scene." Matt bit his lip as he tapped on the table. 

"You don't seem excited.." Matt smiled weakly. "No, i'm good just..its a very different scene then i'm used to. I'm with Derek and Scott..its supposed to be set in prison..i'm their bitch..but I don't want to be..." 

"Wait so its like...you're being forced into it?" "That's what its supposed to look like. I mean eventually I get so turned on that I go with it, but yeah.."

"You're anxious." Matt shrugged. "I guess. I mean I haven't done a scene with Derek in a long time and now..I don't know. I don't really do this type of scene style either." \----------- Even though Isaac was with the other boy, Matt still seemed visibly anxious. Lydia had already yelled at him several times while setting the scene up because the boy was "stressing her out". Isaac grabbed Matt after that and took him over to a couple of chairs. "Matt if you're not ready to do the scene you need to say something." Matt shook his head. "No. I can't. I need the money.." Isaac wanted to say something else, but Matt was looking at something else. When Isaac turned he saw Derek and Scott laughing about something. Matt stood up, gave him a quick peck and then walked off to go talk to the guys. A couple of minutes later Lydia called for the scene to start. Isaac felt sick to his stomach. \------------ Isaac stood with Stiles Jackson and Danny as they watched the scene unfold. Matt entered the scene first. It was set up to be a prison shower from what Isaac was guessing. He watched as Matt looked around before starting up the shower and undressing. He only got as far as his shirt though before Scott and Derek were entering the scene dressed in similar prison guard. The two paused watching Matt for a moment before sharing a look. Scott came over first tossing his shirt to the side before slipping an arm around Matt's shoulders. Matt yelped as he turned to look at Scott. "H-Hi" Scott smiled. "You're the new guy right? Matt?" Matt nodded looking at Scott nervously. "You seem like a good guy Matt. I bet you're good at following orders right?" Matt hesitated flinching as Scott pressed him against the shower wall. "Is anyone protecting you Mattie? You know prison is a place where little guys get pushed around if they don't have someone watching their back." Matt whimpered as Scott pressed against him. "I could protect you sweetie. Actually Derek and I were talking about it at lunch. We could take scuh good care of you." Derek stepped in now pressing against Matt's back as he leaned to whisper into Matt's ear. "We could keep you safe, if you do us a little favor." Matt swallowed and shook his head. "I..please no thank you." Isaac felt himself tense at the sound of Matt's voice. He knew it was just a scene, but it sounded to real. He felt Stiles arms encircle his waist and he forced himself to relax into him. "Its ok pup, he has a safeword." Isaac raised an eyebrow. Jackson, who was being held in a similar position by Danny turned to look at Isaac. "We use them in scenes that are more edgy or dangerous. Its to protect us. Matt has a word that he will use if he needs it that Scott, Derek and well the crew knows. If they hear it its unspoken the scene is over immediately no ifs ands or butts. We all have one when necessary." Isaac felt a little better knowing that, but he still didn't really like it. When he turned back to look, Matt was on his knees in between the two now. Derek had knelt down behind Matt and easily ripped the boy's pants off. Matt whimpered but was cut off as Scott fisted a hand in his hair and pulled him to his cock. "Shh come on sweetheart you have a beautiful mouth. Just take care of us now and we'll start protecting you. Its a fair trade don't you think?" Matt tried to pull away, but in one swift motion Scott had pulled out his cock and began shoving it down Matt's throat. Isaac flinched again when he heard Matt choking. Derek meanwhile was lightly spanking Matt's ass as he stroked himself. "Such a tight little ass. I wonder if he's a virgin Scott." Scott smirked as he continued to thrust in and out of Matt's mouth. "Such a perfect mouth. Derek tell me how tight he is." Derek nodded as he parted Matt's cheeks. "This will feel good, well for me at least." Derek pushed himself in all the way. Matt scrunched his eyes shut as Derek held still for a moment before pulling back. When he thrust back into Matt, the boy seemed to cry out, but it was hard to tell with Scott's cock still in his throat. Derek was soon starting a furious pace. Scott smirked and cooed to Matt before matching his pace with Derek. Isaac watched as boy men pounded Matt. In a way it was hot or at least he was trying to tell himself that. But then Stiles was tensing. Isaac turned to look, starting to freak when he was met with a pale face. "Stiles?" Stiles shook his head. Isaac looked over to see Jackson tensing in Danny's arms. "What's going on?" Isaac looked back and saw Matt. He was still choking on Scott's dick, still being fucked mercilessly by Derek. "Oh god.." Isaac watched in horror as he spotted a small red line dripping down Matt's leg. He looked and saw that Matt was struggling. Scott pulled back to stroke his cock before trying to push it back in. "CAMERA!!!!" Matt screeched. "Matt!!!" \---------- Everything was kind of a blur after that. Jackson and Isaac were running. Lydia was screaming to cut. Scott was backing away freaked out and Derek was pulling out and apologizing. "Oh god, shit Matt talk to me!" Matt was whimpering and trying to catch his breath. Jackson and Isaac were frantically checking Matt. Jackson looked up at Lydia. "We need to get him to a hospital or the doctors...he shouldn't be bleeding like this." Lydia nodded. "Ok, shit we need to get him into someone's car." Jackson swore. "He needs to lay down, my car is a two seater not going to work." Isaac shook his head. "I can take him, we can lay him down in the back and you guys can follow me to the hospital." It was agreed shortly after and Isaac and Jackson were carefully carrying Matt to Isaac's car. They laid the boy down carefully, Jackson whispering to Matt before kissing his forehead. "Just relax bud, we're all going to follow Isaac ok? You'll be ok promise." Jackson squeezed Isaac's shoulder before heading over to his car where Danny was waiting in the driver's seat. Isaac took a look at Matt before hopping in the driver's seat. "Hang in there Matt, you're going to be ok babe I promise."


	14. Its Going To Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some people were confused as to what happened with Matt last time, and yes that will definitely be explained in this chapter. Also some fluff because these guys need to be happy sometimes.

Isaac sat in the waiting room with the others. After he had dropped Matt off, the ER staff had taken him to be examined. Isaac was told to wait, and so he did, relaxing a little more as Jackson, Danny, Derek, Stiles, Scott Lydia and Allison had arrived and sat with him. Isaac hated waiting. He just wished the doctor would come back out and tell him what was going on.

Derek looked like he was going to throw up at any moment. Isaac knew that Derek had taken full blame for what had happened. Even when Scott had tried to talk to him Derek shook his head saying only "my fault". Stiles sat with him now rubbing his back and talking to him softly.

Danny held Jackson's hand tight. Jackson however barely seemed to notice. Isaac looked and saw Allison rubbing Scott's back, he turned and saw Lydia talking to one of the nurses, probably trying to find something out about Matt.

Isaac felt alone. He knew Matt was going to be fine. This wasn't a life or death situation, but the way everyone looked..it sure seemed like it. Isaac got up and started down the hallway. He didn't care.

He was going to find Matt.

\---------

Isaac sure had some good luck when he needed it. Turning down a hallway he had found the front desk and after spending some time scmhoozing and well soon enough he had found out Matt's room.

He knocked lightly before slipping inside. When he looked he could see Matt laying on his side on an exam table. The doctor wrote something down on a chart before looking up at Isaac. "I'm sorry who are you?" Isaac opened his mouth, but Matt spoke first.

"He's my boyfriend. Can he please stay?" The doctor sighed and nodded. "You're with that whole group in the waiting room? I'll go and update them." Isaac thanked him silently watching as the doctor left the room before rushing to Matt's side.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Matt smiled leaning in as Isaac stroked his hair. 

"Little sore, but otherwise alright." Isaac nodded leaning in to kiss Matt.

"What did the doctor say?"

Matt chuckled a little. "I'm a little..well torn down there. During the scene, the lube dried up fast..Derek probably didn't notice, I didn't at first. Then it just felt..well it felt like I was going to be torn apart. I panicked and forgot my safe signal."

"Safe signal?" Matt nodded a little.

"In scenes like the one I was in today, you get a safe word and of course if your mouth is..if you're unable to verbally communicate you get a safe signal. Like maybe you tap someones leg, or flick their arm something that lets them know its not okay. I freaked out though, and then when Scott pulled back I remembered my safe word." Matt sighed. "You were right, I shouldn't have done the scene." Isaac shook his head.

"Let's not, there's no right or wrong ok? I don't care i'm just glad you're ok." Matt smiled pulling him back in for another kiss. Isaac brushed some hair out of Matt's eyes groaning when the door opened.

"Oh thank god Matt." Isaac stepped back a little as Jackson came in. Soon the others were in as well. It was a mix of laughter and hugs and kisses for Matt. Lydia was yelling again, but it wasn't like before.

"Matt please for the love of god tell me when you can't handle a scene. I won't be mad we'll figure something else ok?" Matt nodded blushing.

"I'm sorry".

Derek was the last to come near Matt. In fact he probably wouldn't have come any closer if not for Matt reaching out for him. Derek kept murmuring sorries as Matt pulled him in tight. "Please stop saying that. Its ok Derek please relax and smile. I'm fine." Derek finally relaxed and hugged Matt back kissing his cheek softly.

\------------

A couple of hours later Matt was discharged from the hospital. He was given some cream and told to take some aspirin and rest. Lydia had already told Matt that he was not doing any sex scenes until he had a clean bill of health from the doctor, and that Matt would be paid for his recovery time. Matt shook his head, but Lydia had made it clear that that was that.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Matt, telling him that if he needed anything to let them know. Once everyone had parted Isaac and Matt headed back to Isaac's car.

"Is it ok if you stay at my place for the night?" Matt turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to make sure you're ok. Please?" Matt nodded as he rested back in his seat.

"Just please don't hover around me ok?" Isaac nodded as he turned down his street.

\--------

"So you can have my bed and i'll take the"

"Whoa why wouldn't you share the bed with me?" Isaac looked up as Matt turned to him.

"I..well I mean..."

Matt tugged his hand and pulled him down to the bed before laying beside him.

"You're staying with me Lahey." Isaac smiled and kissed Matt.

"Fine i'm yours...actually can I ask you something?" Matt nodded.

"Earlier..were you telling the doctor I was your boyfriend so I could stay or..." Matt watched him with an amused look before speaking.

"Well..honestly I was hoping we could go on an actual no interruptions date first, but i've been thinking about if for a while. I do want you to be my boyfriend. I understand if you want"

Isaac pulled Matt close and kissed him softly. "Yes" Matt chuckled and looked at him. "Are you"

"Yes yes yes! Dammit Matt Daehler I want to be your boyfriend." Matt laughed laying back in the bed as Isaac hovered over him kissing him slowly.

"I'm so glad." Isaac smiled as he nuzzled noses with the other boy. 

"Lucky me, a boyfriend and attentive nurse all in one."

Isaac laughed as he pulled the covers around them, pulling Matt close. 

"Lucky us you mean."


	15. Something Big

When Matt woke up the next morning he found that he was the only one in bed. He sat up slowly groaning as he rubbed his eyes. "Isaac?" Matt looked around licking his lips. Sniffing a little the boy picked up on the smell of bacon and maybe even eggs.

"Stay where you are! Breakfast is coming to you!" Matt chuckled as Isaac appeared in the doorway with a tray table. "Ok so I don't know exactly what you do for breakfast, but I made eggs, bacon and toast. Oh and of course orange juice..don't think i'm forgetting anything." Isaac smiled as he set the tray down over Matt's lap before sitting down across from the boy. "So..is this ok?"

Matt bit his lip. "Well i'm a vegetarian so.." Isaac went pale. "Ok um so no bacon. Wait..shit no bacon and no eggs either right? Um so toast?" Matt laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry I just had to. No Isaac i'm not a vegetarian its ok." Isaac blinked in surprise. "Wait..you sure?" Matt nodded picking up a piece of bacon and popping it into his mouth. "Delicious babe, thank you." Isaac smiled and blushed a little as he ate. 

They talked a little through breakfast mostly about Matt's plans to rest and take it easy. Isaac joked that he was going to be checking up on him a lot just to make sure. 

"Ok how about you shower then I can put the cream on when you get back." Matt groaned nodding slowly. "You're just getting hard at the thought aren't you?" Isaac grinned before playfully shoving at the boy's shoulder. "Go shower so I can."

\----------

Isaac cleaned up breakfast while he waited, heading back to the bedroom when he heard Matt shut off the shower. The other boy came out a moment later rubbing himself with a towel. Isaac grinned and patted the bed. Matt raised an eyebrow before dropping his towel and going to lay down on the bed in front of Isaac. "This good?" Isaac blushed and nodded quickly reaching over to grab the tube of medicine. Matt lay back and spread his legs for Isaac. The boy popped open the tube and squirted some of the cream on his fingers before leaning forward to apply it. 

"Let me know if I hurt you ok?" Matt chuckled and nodded. "Isaac relax, i'm sore not clinging to life." Isaac nodded still making sure to be gentle as he finished applying the cream. 

"All good." Matt chuckled. "Thank you Dr. Lahey."

\-----------

Isaac dropped Matt of at his apartment later that day. They kissed softly before parting and planning to text later. Isaac's next stop was to Man Candy.

When he arrived Isaac noticed that the place seemed to be in a frenzy. Danny gave him a quick hi, staying only long enough to ask how Matt was doing before rushing off to a meeting with Allison about scenes. He saw Stiles and Derek walking together talking in hushed voices.

Sighing Isaac headed down to Lydia's office. He knocked on the door before slipping inside. Lydia looked tired. Her head in her hands groaning.

"What now?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the chair. "Actually I was just coming in to check on you?" Lydia sighed and looked up pursing her lips as she looked at Isaac. "I don't know what to do. That prison scene..that was a big scene for Man Candy. I mean we've been doing just fine on our scenes, but it was only a matter of time. I just wanted us to have a big scene to put us over the top.." She sighed and reached for the glass of water in front of her. 

Isaac bit his lip as he settled back in his chair. "So..you were depending on this scene?" Lydia popped an aspirin before nodding. "Yes. Its just..we needed something new to spice it up. Something we haven't done before or at least in a while. You can't just do boring scenes all the time and expect to get by on it."

"What about my scene with Jackson. The virginity losing scene?"

Lydia looked at him in shock. "I thought you guys.."

"We made up."

Lydia shook her head. "Are you really sure..I mean that wasn't even a week ago. For crying out loud your eye is still finishing up healing. Jackson's too."

"Put some cover up on it, we'll be fine. I just have to talk to Jackson, but i'm sure he'll agree." Lydia pressed her lips together as if thinking.

"Isaac...you can't back out on this once you agree. I know last time...that was different, but seriously if you're agreeing to this.."

"I can do it Lydia I promise." Lydia nodded.

"Go call Jackson and get him in here as soon as possible."

\------------

Isaac stood outside Man Candy waiting on his cell phone. "Come on pick up Jacks, come on."

"Isaac?"

Isaac smiled. "Hey Jackson, how's your eye?"

"Good..?"

"I need you at Man Candy now then."

"Isaac I don't understand.."

"Remember when you wished you could do that scene again with me and show me gentle you could be?"

"Isaac?"

"I'm giving you that chance Jackson. You think we can try again?"

"I'll be there in fifteen ok?"

"Yeah good."

"Isaac?"

"Mm?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Isaac smiled. "Me too".

\----------

Isaac sat on the couch in his dressing room while he waited for everything to be ready.

To Matt: Hey babe. Doing my scene with Jackson today.

To Isaac: Oh? Thought you couldn't work..and well you and Jackson had some issues.

To Matt: You know we worked them out. Lydia's in a bind. Besides I need to start doing full sex scenes soon.

To Isaac: True. Can I come up?

To Matt: I was hoping you would. I could use some moral support from my man.

To Isaac: I'll be there soon. You're going to be great babe.

To Matt: Thanks. Can't wait to see you <3

To Isaac: Anything for you. <3


	16. Take It Slow

"I think you're good to go." Matt smiled down at Isaac whose head was in his lap. For the past hour while Lydia was getting everything ready for the scene Isaac had been running lines with Matt while also asking questions about Jackson. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Isaac nodded as He pushed up to kiss Matt gently. "I'm ready I was just curious." Matt nodded as he ran his fingers through Isaac's hair. "Just don't get too attached ok? You're still mine even if i'm out of commission." Isaac grinned as he sat up and got off of Matt's lap. "OOhh someone's jealous." Matt laughed as he swatted at Isaac.

Isaac leaned forward and pecked Matt's cheek. "Don't worry I only want you." Matt smiled and stroked Isaac's cheek. They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" they both called before laughing.

Jackson came in smiling as he sat down across from them. "Well if it isn't my favorite couple. How you feeling Matt?" Matt smiled as he wrapped an arm around Isaac's shoulders. "My persona nurse has been taking great care of me. Hopefully I can get back to work soon." Jackson nodded before looking over at Isaac. "So you're really ready to go for it?" Isaac nodded.

\------------

Isaac and Jackson ran their lines and got their makeup on before the scene was finally ready. Jackson came up behind Isaac and pulled him into a hug. He rested his shoulder on Isaac's shoulder. "You nervous?" He shrugged a little. "I trust you."

Jackson pecked him on the cheek before Lydia was calling him over. "See ya soon pup."

\-----------

Jackson sat on the bed watching Isaac who sat in a desk chair. "I don't know Jacks.."

Jackson smiled and held out his hand. "Come on Isaac, it will feel good I promise." Isaac swallowed and turned away for a moment. "Isaac, babe come on, you know i'd never hurt you." Isaac nodded sighing as he got up.

"Its going to hurt though isn't it?" Jackson grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled the boy into his lap. Isaac wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck leaning into the boy. Jackson rubbed his side. "At first, but it's going to feel great after. Babe you know i'm going to take care of you don't you." Isaac nodded. "I just get nervous." Jackson smiled.

They kissed softly as Jackson wrapped an arm around Isaac's waist and lowered him down to the bed. Jackson hovered over the boy kissing him slowly before leaning back to take off his shirt. Isaac ran a hand down Jackson's bare chest swallowing as the other boy reached for his shirt. They managed to get it off without too much trouble and then they were back to kissing. Isaac wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck again, groaning as the boy ground down into him.

As their crotches rubbed together Isaac and Jackson moaned and gasped into each other's mouths. "You are so beautiful" Jackson murmured before moving to suck on Isaac's neck. Isaac gasped and arched up baring his neck more for the other boy.

Soon Jackson was reaching for his pants and Isaac was lifting his hips up so that the other boy could tug them off. Isaac reached for Jackson's pants blushing as the boy got up and stepped out of them as well as his underwear. 

"Shit Jackson you're too big!" Isaac propped himself up as he looked at Jackson's half hard member. "I don't think I can take that in." Jackson crawled back up to Isaac reaching for his briefs. 

"Relax babe, i'm going to prep you. You just have to stay relaxed for me okay?" Isaac nodded as he laid back down on the pillow watching Jackson carefully.

Jackson pressed soft kisses down Isaac's chest and stomach before stopping at his briefs. He slid them off of Isaac slowly before kissing at the newly revealed skin. Isaac spread his legs swallowing as Jackson settled between his legs.

Jackson began stroking Isaac's cock, slipping his mouth over the boy's head and bobbing a little. Isaac licked his lips and groaned relaxing at the boy's touch. 

Soon though he heard the click of a bottle. He watched as Jackson poured some lube on his fingers before rubbing it against Isaac's entrance. "Shit Jacks!"

Jackson chuckled "Sorry babe forgot to warm it up." Jackson rubbed his fingers a little bit before pressing back against Isaac's hole. He slowly pushed a finger in, holding it for a second before moving. Isaac sighed, tensing up as Jackson pushed a second finger in. "You alright babe?"

Isaac nodded shifting a little on the bed. "Just feels a little weird." Jackson chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Just relax, i'm going to put in a third now."

Isaac grit his teeth a little as the third finger breached his entrance. He closed his eyes and forced a puff of air out of him. "Please tell me your cock is this big."

Jackson laughed and kissed Isaac slowly. "Sorry babe, but i'm much bigger and better. Trust me once you get used to it, you'll be glad."

Jackson kept pumping his fingers in and out of Isaac carefully curving them until Isaac was crying out. "Jackpot" Isaac swallowed and closed his eyes. "F-Fuck" he whimpered reaching down to stroke his cock. "Jacks, Jacks fuck".

Jackson smiled as he pulled his fingers out of Isaac. "I know baby, just give me a second i'm guna take care of you promise." Jackson reached over and grabbed a condom, tearing the package open before rolling it over his length. He leaned over Isaac, adding more lube to the boy's hole just to be safe. He pressed his lips to Isaac's forehead as he lined himself up at the boy's entrance. "Just relax Isaac ok? I've got you babe." Isaac nodded holding onto Jackson's shoulders.

Jackson pushed in until he was flush against the other boy. Isaac cried out, his nails digging into Jackson's back. "Shit shit!"

Jackson pressed soft kisses all over Isaac's face stopping when their lips met. "I know babe, just breathe, shh just breathe." Isaac nodded breathing heavily as he pushed through the pain. Jackson held himself where he was waiting for Isaac's cue.

Isaac pushed another breath of air out before opening his eyes. "O-Ok you can move." Jackson stroked his cheek gently. "You sure?" Isaac nodded.

Jackson pulled out a little before pushing in. Isaac groaned the pain not as bad. Then Jackson began a steady rhythm. Isaac groaned kissing Jackson hard as the boy fucked him.

It didn't take too long. Isaac had been out of the sex game for a while. He tensed and gripped Jackson's biceps hard. "Jacks, Jacks i'm close!" Jackson picked up the pace as he nipped at Isaac's neck.

"That's good baby, cum for me Isaac, come on i've got you."

Isaac screamed hard as he came.

\------------

Isaac lay curled up in Jackson's arms as the other boy rubbed his arm and kissed his forehead.

Ty fixed the camera position before speaking. "So how did he do Jackson?"

Jackson chuckled. "I'd give him a ten out of ten. I'm pretty lucky I got to be his first." Isaac laughed "Just in the porn world! I've had sex before dummy."

Jackson laughed softly.

"Now I know you boys are both a little tired, but before we sign off, can we see that pretty hole Isaac?"

Isaac blushed and buried his face in Jackson's neck. "Why?" he whined causing both Ty and Jackson to chuckle.

Jackson moved Isaac onto his back before moving down to spread his legs. "Fuck that looks hot" Ty zoomed the camera in a little more as Jackson ran a finger around Isaac's hole. "Yeah he's going to need to rest up for a day or two."

Isaac groaned as he pulled Jackson back. "I think we can sign off now."

\-------------

The cameras clicked off and Jackson rubbed Isaac's back. "You did good pup."

Isaac laughed as he rested his head on Jackson's chest. "Not to bad yourself. Um..can we just stay here for another minute or two?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Sore?"

Isaac shook his head. "Oh no i'm not giving you any reason to have a bigger head. I'm just comfy."

Jackson laughed as he ruffled Isaac's hair. "Whatever you say Lahey."


	17. The Mini Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Their have been some family issues as well as work/trying to prepare for going back to school. I really am hoping to get back on my regular update schedule soon though, thank you all for baring with me!

Lydia was very pleased with how Isaac and Jackson's scene had gone. Ratings had shot through the roof leaving Lydia some time to relax and focus on the next couple of scenes she wrote. She was happy and felt like Man Candy had finally come back from that short terrible spell of wrongs. 

In fact Lydia was so happy then when Isaac asked her for permission to do a webcam show with Matt, well she barely even thought about it before saying yes.

Though as he ran out the door she did remind him nothing more than a hand job.

\------------

Matt was lounging on Isaac's bed watching as his boyfriend set up the webcam on his computer. "I can't believe she let you do this."

Isaac smiled as he turned back to look at Matt. "She owes me, I gave my porn virginity to Jackson." Matt laughed and nodded. "Fair enough."

Isaac licked his lips as he clicked on his computer pumping his fist into the air when he saw Matt's face on the computer. "Success!"

Isaac pulled his laptop onto the bed before throwing himself next to Matt. "Whoa easy there tiger i'm still injured." Isaac pouted as he leaned over to kiss Matt's cheek. "Sorry, all better?" Matt laughed before grabbing the laptop and working on getting their website up. "So the announcement is up, which means everyone is going to be in the chat room. So we can log in as admins for tonight. Then what's going to happen is on the side there will be a list of people who are in the room and then they'll make comments or even requests. It can go pretty fast so we'll only be able to do so many. Also when we start we have to make sure this is constantly being recorded because its going to go up as a video on the site for anyone who wasn't able to see it in real time."

"So its like another scene?" Matt nodded. 

"Exactly. Also what we can do is just talk to and answer questions the viewers may have". Isaac nodded dutifully his smile growing wider every minute.

Matt sighed as he looked at his boyfriend. "Alright, you want to start it up?"

Isaac just smiled laughing as Matt turned the record button on.

\----------

"Hi everyone! So as you know I haven't been in any scenes lately, and to answer your questions no i'm not leaving Man Candy. I'm injured and resting on Doctor's orders. I promise though I will be back in no time." 

Isaac watched as the comments bar filled with "feel betters" and "I miss yous" Matt chuckled and said a couple of thank yous before pulling Isaac into the frame with him. "On another note I have a buddy that is joining me tonight so don't be afraid to give him a shout out. Isaac?" Isaac blushed and waved a little.

Isaac watched as the comments bar was filled with "hellos". Matt chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Isaac's shoulders. "Do you guys have any questions or requests?"

Isaac pointed at one of the requests asking for a kiss. Matt followed his eyes and smiled. "Hmm requests for a kiss? I think we can handle that."

Matt turned and cupped Isaac's face as the two met for a kiss. They held it for a couple of seconds before pulling away. The comments bar was going crazy.

Matt and Isaac took in more requests, flashing their cocks, stroking them, more kissing and answering random questions about what it was like to be pornstars. It was actually a lot o fun. The comments were fun to read and it was nice and relaxing just getting to fool around with Matt.

Matt was reading some of the questions out loud when he stopped at one. "HornyForCandy29 is asking if Isaac and I are together." Matt blushed as he looked at Isaac. The two stared at each other blushing a little. "We're not at liberty to say". The two laughed as everyone started begging them to answer the question.

\----------------

"Alright guys we're going to take one last request before we end tonights chat. So let's see hmm kissing, kissing ooh hmm we have a request for a quick hand job. So who gives it to who guys?"

They waited a while before finally someone said Matt should receive. Matt blushed but leaned back as Isaac went to work pulling down the boy's briefs. 

Matt watched Isaac quietly, spreading his legs once he was naked. Isaac kissed and licked at Matt's chest and stomach as he began pumping the boy's cock. Matt licked his lips and groaned as his head fell back a little.

Isaac smiled and reached up to kiss Matt as he continued working the boy. Matt held him by his hair growling a little into the kiss.

Isaac worked on Matt steadily increasing his pace until the boy was moaning his name.

When Matt came, the comment section blew up.

Matt laughed and nuzzled into Isaac's neck before bidding goodbye to the viewers and clicking off the webcam.

\-------------

Matt and Isaac lay curled up in bed kissing as they watched some late night tv. "So how was your first webcam experience?"

Isaac smiled into Matt's skin. "Pretty awesome"

Matt rubbed Isaac's back gently. "I'm glad you had fun babe. It was nice to take your webcam virginity."

Isaac looked up and laughed before kissing Matt. "You like being first?" Matt nodded as he pushed some hair out of Isaac's face. Isaac smiled before kissing Matt again. "You can be first with other things if you like.."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Sleeping naked with me for starters?" Matt smirked before pinning Isaac down to the bed and rutting against him a little. 

"Sounds like a great way to start"


	18. Working Working Working

A couple of days after Matt and Isaac's web show had aired, Isaac was back at Man Candy full time. Matt was nearing the end of his resting period and had an appointment with the doctor that Friday to get the all clear to come back to work. In the meantime though, the boy was indulging his love of photography. He had even booked a couple of freelance gigs that kept him busy. Isaac didn't get to see Matt much because of this so he threw himself into work to pass the time.

Lydia had written a lot of new scenes for the gang so everyone was busy. 

Isaac had just gotten into Man Candy, grabbing a script from his mailbox before heading back to his dressing room. When he opened the door he yelped in surprise when he saw who was sitting on his couch.

"Jesus Stiles you scared the crap out of me!"

The boy laughed as he stood up and pulled Isaac into a hug. "Sorry pup I just got really excited we finally have a scene together again. I mean it feels like you've been all around the world and i've been waiting for you to come back home."

Isaac laughed and cocked his head to the side. "Are you saying you're my home? You do know I have a boyfriend right?"

Stiles chuckled as he pulled away and ruffled Isaac's hair. "I know I know. I mean like porn wise, I mean look how far you've come already! I'm just glad I got to you before you got all super famous." 

Isaac laughed before pulling Stiles back into him. "I did miss you" he murmured chuckling as Stiles kissed his cheek.

The other boy pulled back before grabbing his script. "All right let's have sex! Or get to the sex having..woo sex!"

\----------------

Stiles and Isaac had run their lines at least ten times already. It seemed that Man Candy was a little behind. Isaac stretched as he laid back on the couch and looked at Stiles who was on the other end doodling on his script.

"Stiles?"

The boy looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What's up pup?"

Isaac chuckled a little. "I was just curious..how did you get into Man Candy and the porn business..and well how'd you end up with Derek? I mean he's..you're..."

"Not a sourwolf like him?" 

Isaac blushed and shrugged. "That came out bad i'm sorry."

Stiles shook his head. "You're fine Isaac relax. Now settle in because I am about to tell you the story of the great Stillinski and the almost as great Derek Hale.

Isaac smirked but didn't say anything as he moved back against his pillow.

\----------------

"Scott and I have been friends since we were probably toddlers. We went through everything together and I couldn't imagine not being his friend or not hanging out with him all the time or anything without him really. I'm the robin to his batman etc. Anyways, after high school well I was planning to go to MIT for computer science and criminal justice. I had it in my head that I was going to grow up to be some detective or police officer that just solved all these crazy crimes and all that junk. Scott on the other hand..he helped out at the local veterinarian's office and his grades were alright you could say. He figured he'd just take over at the office and stay right where he was. Then well Allison came along and even though I wasn't exactly thrilled at first, it worked out in the end because she helped him realize what I had been trying to get across to him from the beginning. He could do so much more with his life if he took a step outside of his comfort zone."

"So...he decided on porn? Wait you were going to go to MIT and then you said nah i'll just have sex for money???"

Stiles started to laughed as he lightly kicked Isaac's ankle. "Pay attention Isaac i'm not done with the story."

Isaac pouted before snuggling back down into his side of the couch. "Fineee".

Stiles smiled before speaking again. "Anyways, Scott and I graduated and that's when we realized neither of us were ready to continue another four years of school or a job. We just wanted to explore the world around us. We needed to explore the world at large. So I told my dad I wasn't going to school, Scott told his mom he wasn't staying behind and even though our parents were furious and did whatever they could to stop us, Scott and I took my old jeep, packed up all our stuff and left. It was so stupid and crazy and fun and so exciting. We lasted probably about three weeks on an emotional high and then we crashed. Scott and Allison broke up because she couldn't handle the distance and the fact that we never knew when we would come back, I was having trouble keeping our money issues to a minimum etc. etc. and then we finally ended up here at Man Candy. It was just a joke to us, there was an offer shoot a solo scene earn some quick money..so we did it."

Isaac looked up in surprise. "Wait it was a joke to you too?"

Stiles nodded and smiled. "It was. I mean who wakes up and goes you know what i'm going to be a gay porn star? But we decided what the heck why not. We met Lydia she set us up for solo scenes, we filmed them she posted them and gave us our cash. We were staying in a nearby hotel planning our next move. Lydia called a couple of days later though and asked us to come in again. Both of our videos got four star reviews and the fans were asking for a scene with both of us in it. So...we got the offer to do a couch scene together and if it went well Lydia talked about hiring us."

Stiles smiled a little more at this part as he sat up a little. "I just remembered looking at Scott and going this is my freaking best friend. I can't...touch him like that, he can't do that with me he's straight and on and off again with Allison. The two of us went crazy listing the negatives..but then we listed out the positives. We'd make some more money and be able to support ourselves which everyone had told us we wouldn't be able to do when we started this crazy journey. So, it took us a little bit, but we finally agreed to it."

Isaac pulled his legs up to his chest. "Were you scared when you guys did it?"

"Terrified, but I trusted Scott and he trusted me. So we took a deep breath and just went with it. I'm glad we did it because I mean look where we are now. I have an apartment with the most amazing guy in the world. Scott got an apartment and persuaded Allison to come out here and now they've been in a steady relationship for two years. We're making plenty of money to support ourselves and even look into other hobbies. I'm taking online classes for the same things I wanted to major in at MIT, Scott volunteers at the local shelter, and hey I get laid more than I probably ever would have if I wasn't in the business."

Isaac started laughing and Stiles joined in for a little. When Isaac calmed down though he cleared his throat.

"Wait so where does Derek come in?"

Stiles smiled again. "Ah yes that guy. Well I obviously met him through Man Candy. He was my first time scene." 

Isaac's mouth dropped open. "Was that the first time you guys met?"

Stiles nodded. "I was scared shitless. I had kind of seen him around and he just always looked so grumpy. Then we got on set and he stripped and I thought shit there is no way that's fitting in me." Stiles blushed a little as he licked his lips. "I think he always saw me as the hyperactive kid who was running his mouth and flailing all over the place. But at the set I think he got to see the real me. He really made an effort to make sure I was comfortable. He actually smiled at me too. Then after that things changed. He started showing up wherever I was and he started trying to figure it out. Well me out."

"So you guys started dating?"

Stiles swallowed and shook his head. "I wish. Derek...he wasn't great at using his words so he didn't ask me out and I was so oblivious I didn't think he liked me. So then another guy came to Man Candy. His name was Liam. I thought he was almost as good as Derek. He liked me..and asked me out. The next thing I knew we were dating. It was great..I almost forgot about my crush on Derek. At times i'm pretty sure I did." 

"So then Derek came in and saved the day?" 

Stiles was smiling again, and it made Isaac feel a little better. "He really did. I guess Liam took the whole porn star openish relationship thing to a whole new level. Derek found out he was cheating on me. I didn't want to believe it at first. We got in a huge fight one day and I told him to leave me alone and that just because he didn't have the guts to ask me out didn't mean I had to sit there and be miserable. It was terrible..I felt like such a jerk for being that way to him. Then a couple of nights later...I went to surprise Liam for our anniversary. When I walked into his apartment I walked in on him having sex with some random guy. It hurt like hell. I ended up at Derek's door and he was such an angel. He took one look at me and brought me into his place. Made me dinner just sat and held me while I cried like an idiot...and then when I passed out he went over and paid Liam a visit. I didn't find that out until later, but he gave him a shiner and then told him never to contact me again or set foot on Man Candy property. Liam quit the next day and I never saw him again. Couple months later..Derek and I started dating and well now we're here."

Isaac smiled. "That's a really beautiful story." 

Stiles chuckled and opened his arms. "Come here and give me a hug silly you're making me relieve all those feels!"

Isaac laughed and launched himself into Stiles arms. The two laughed as they held each other tight and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. 

"Ahh you crazy pup what am I going to do with you?"

"Just loveeee meeeeee Stiles pleaseeee"

A knock sounded at the door startling both of them.

Derek opened up the door frowning as he looked at the two of them a puzzled expression on his face. "Um...you guys alright?"

Stiles and Isaac scrambled off of each other to stand side by side.

Derek pursed his lips before letting a small smile out. "Sorry guys, Lydia said your scene will have to wait until tomorrow."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright, then tomorrow it is."

Derek leaned against the doorframe. "So..anyone up for burgers and curly fries?"

Stiles laughed as he looked at Isaac. "He so gets me, you know?"

Isaac nodded as Stiles wrapped an arm around him as they followed Derek out.


	19. Feeling Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for dirty talk/slut shaming?

Isaac had a good night with Stiles and Derek. He stayed so late that he had ended up crashing on their couch. Before he knew it though it was morning and time to head back to the studio. Derek drove and the whole way Stiles chatted excitedly about everything and anything. Isaac laughed and Derek just sighed probably wishing his boyfriend would take a breath. Soon enough they were back at the studio and it was almost time for their scene.

\----------

Stiles and Isaac hung out on set deciding to watch the scene before them. Danny and Jackson were finishing up and well Isaac couldn't help but start stroking himself as he watched. Stiles smirked as he shifted so that he was sitting behind Isaac, leaning forward to kiss at his neck. "Like what you see?"

Isaac shivered as Stiles warm breath blew over him.

"Its hot..I mean every scene we do here is, but I think its because they really have so much chemistry."

Stiles smiled against his skin before nipping lightly at his ear. "Just don't cum until we're on set ok?"

Isaac nodded letting out a little whimper as he watched Jackson push Danny against a wall before pushing his cock into the boy's ass. He worked carefully to time his strokes with Jackson's thrusts licking his lips a little. He could feel Stiles start to harden against his ass and it turned him on ever more.

Danny said something to Jackson, and the boy pulled out watching the other carefully. Danny smirked as he pushed Jackson down onto a chair and knelt before him, easily taking his cock in his mouth. Jackson groaned and grabbed Danny by the hair, fucking in and out of his mouth. Danny took Jackson so well, even gagging for effect when he went all the way down. Jackson pulled him off and up before turning him around and spanking his ass hard.

"Fuck you're such a good little slut for me aren't you? Yeah you like gagging on my cock huh? Like the way it fills your whore mouth?" Danny whined as Jackson held him and continued spanking him. "I should just fill all of your holes huh? Fill you right up. Do you think you deserve to be filled Danny boy?"

Danny squirmed and struggled pushing his ass back against Jackson. "No sir, please fill me though please!"

Jackson growled as he turned and bent Danny over the chair. "You hold on tight and you don't move until I tell you, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Jackson spanked Danny a couple of times before parting his cheeks and pushing his cock all the way in. Danny cried out but didn't move even as Jackson began fucking him at a very fast pace. "Such a good slut, you're my good slut aren't you?"

"Yes sir!"

Jackson spanked Danny. "Say it right slut. Whose slut are you?"

"Your slut sir!!"

Jackson continued fucking Danny, pulling him back by the hair for a kiss. "That's right. Only mine right slut?"

"Yes sir your slut only your slut!!"

"Good boy. Don't you cum until I say so."

\----------------

Isaac had to close his eyes and breathe. He knew he'd be screwed if he came so soon. He felt Stiles holding him tight, but he whimpered when the boy tried to kiss him again. 

"Stiles..I can't"

Stiles froze for a second before nodding. "Oh...ok just keep breathing, i'm going to help you ok?"

Isaac shook his head. "No Stiles you can't! I can't before our scene."

"Relax pup, i've got you." Stiles slipped his hand into Isaac's pants and under his briefs. "Just keep breathing" Stiles murmured slipping his hand around Isaac's cock and pinching it at the base. Isaac whined and struggled a little but Stiles held him still. "Oh no you are staying just like this until you calm yourself down. You need to save this for me ok?"

Isaac groaned and nodded letting his head fall forward a little. Stiles chuckled softly before launching into another rant about something Isaac couldn't really understand but focused on so he could drown out Jackson's moans and Danny's screams of pleasure.

\-----------

"All right Jackson Danny thank you now off off off so we can get the set fixed up. Stiles Isaac?"

"Here!"

"Ugh"

Lydia turned and furrowed her brows as Stiles and Isaac walked onto set. "Should I ask why Stiles already has a hand down your pants Isaac?"

Isaac groaned and hung his head.

Lydia sighed. "Never mind just..the two of you get on set now. You guys know the scene's going right?"

"I'm going to ride em cowboy!"

Lydia blinked as she looked at Stiles. "Right..ok just get on set before I regret putting you two back together!"

\------------

Isaac was glad when Stiles finally let go of his cock. It was a weird thing to think, but then again the whole day had been kind off odd.

Their clothes came off after that and Isaac barely got through the dialogue before he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed and Stiles was climbing into his lap. Isaac licked his lips as he held onto Stiles hips and helped the boy down onto his cock. He groaned happily as he sheathed himself fully.

Stiles was moaning as well wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck as he began to move his hips back and forth. "Fuck Isaac..your dick is huge. I feel so full." Stiles braced himself and carefully lifted himself off of Isaac's cock until only the tip was in him. He took a deep breath before dropping back down.

Isaac and Stiles both groaned at the feeling. "Fuck do that again" Isaac moaned hoarsely as he helped Stiles start up the rhythm.

In no time the two were kissing and fucking like they had been doing it forever. Stiles had shifted and Isaac had move just right to hit the other boy's sweet spot. Stiles was gasping and whining into his mouth and Isaac was moaning Stiles name over and over.

"Fuck Stiles i'm guna.."

"Fill me fucking fill me with your cum Isaac come on give it to me!!" Isaac growled as he bit down on Stiles shoulder, shooting his load right into the condom in Stiles ass just like the boy wanted. Stiles moaned as he felt the condom fill inside of him before crying out and coating his and Isaac's stomachs with his release. "Fuck yeah Isaac that's how I want it."

\-----------------

Isaac pulled up his pants chuckling as Stiles slapped his ass from behind. "Look at you, geez Isaac you grew up so fast." Isaac pulled Stiles against him kissing his cheek. "But you'll always be my firsttt" he singsonged nuzzling the boy's cheek.

"Correction I totally was your first Lahey."

Stiles and Isaac looked up as Jackson and Danny approached. "I mean after all I took your virginity on camera."

"I think you mean on camera virginity. I already lost my virginity off camera."

Jackson shrugged. "Same difference. Anyways, Danny and I were going to check out a new gay club tonight, you guys in?"

Stiles pulled his shirt on before shrugging. "Have to check with Derek but should be fine. What place is it?"

"Its called Guilty Pleasures I believe?" Danny pulled out his phone before nodding. "Yeah Guilty Pleasures. You in Isaac?"

Isaac bit his lip. "I have to check in with Matt. His appointment was today so he should be calling soon."

The boys nodded and after a little more small talk Danny gave Isaac the address and told him to text if they were coming. Isaac smiled and received goodbye kisses from everyone.

\------------

Isaac sat outside the Man Candy studio enjoying the cool night air. His phone went off and he smiled before picking it up. "Hey handsome"

"Hey yourself. Did you have a good day at work?"

"Was good, would have been better if you had been there though."

"Well what if I told you I could be back Monday?"

Isaac gasped. "You serious? The doctor approved you?"

"With flying colors. So where are you so we can celebrate??"

"I'm at the studio, can you come pick me up?"

"Be there in ten."

\-----------

When Matt pulled up and got out of the car Isaac ran and jumped into his arms. Matt laughed as he held the other boy and kissed him. "Damm I should stay away more often huh? If I can get such a wonderful greeting from my man." He nuzzled Isaac's nose before letting the boy down. "So what's up for tonight handsome?"

Isaac smiled as they kissed before heading back to the car. "Well everyone's out at Guilty Pleasure's tonight if we want to go?"

Matt nodded as he pulled out of the lot. "I've actually driven by that place a couple of time let's go announce the good news right?"

Isaac nodded reaching for Matt's free hand.

\----------

When Matt told the group he was officially back there were rounds of shots bought and everyone was pulling him onto the dance floor. Matt pulled Isaac with him and soon they were grinding out on the floor. Matt had a couple of shots, but remembering the last time they had been at a club Isaac decided water was good for him.

They partied hard otherwise. Everyone danced with everyone, and at some point in the night everyone was switching partners. It was weird to Isaac how fluid everything seemed. 

But then again...they were a bunch of pornstars who were all dating each other so maybe it wasn't that weird at all.

\-----------

Isaac and Matt stumbled into Isaac's apartment around 3:30. Isaac was completely sober, he was only stumbling because he was trying to help a drunk Matt stay up. 

" Youuuuu're awesome!" Matt giggled as he hugged Isaac.

"Why thanks bud, whoa whoa ok careful. Can you sit on the bar stool for me? Yeah there we go thanks babe" Isaac helped his boyfriend onto the stool making sure he was mostly resting on the counter.

"Ok just stay there i'm going to get you some water and aspirin."

"Heyy Isaac! We should make cookies!!"

"We should..just not at almost 4 in the morning."

"Mmmmkay Ohh your light's flashing!"

Isaac grabbed a glass and started filling it up with water before turning to look at Matt. "What light babe?"

He watched as Matt reached his arm out and started tapping his answering machine. "Allmosttt gotttt ittt"

Isaac chuckled as he grabbed the aspirin bottle and headed back to Matt. "Whoa easy bud I got it."

Matt grunted before smacking his hand down on the button. "GOT ITTTT"

Isaac raised an eyebrow as he handed two pills and the water to Matt. "Drink babe"

The machine beeped. "Message received at 6:15 pm. Hi Isaac? This is Donovan White. I was just calling to let you know that the prison called today. Your father had a stroke, he's currently at the Memorial hospital. The doctor's have him in the ICU but he's stable for now. I just thought you should know. The prison didn't know where you were or how to contact you, and..your father's been asking to see you. Give me a call when you can. Hope all is well, goodnight Isaac."

Matt looked up at Isaac and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it quickly and running from the room.

As much as Isaac didn't want anyone to ever be sick, he was glad he didn't have to answer his boyfriend's question. Isaac sighed and let his head fall into his hands. 

He had no idea what he was going to do.

When he heard the sound of Matt retching Isaac shook his head and headed to the bathroom. 

"Babe?"


	20. What To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been a little busy getting ready to go back to school, but hoping to get a couple of updates out before then.

Isaac was up the next morning drinking coffee at the island. He had replayed the message about his dad over and over again feeling numb. He didn't want to see his dad. The last time he had seen the man was in court when he had to testify that his father had beaten him. 

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Morning sexy."

Isaac smiled a little as he felt Matt come up behind him and hugged him gently.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night" the boy murmured as he pecked Isaac's cheek. "Don't worry I used mouthwash." 

"I wasn't worried but thanks."

Matt chuckled as he went and grabbed himself a cup of coffee before coming to sit next to Isaac. "Did I keep you all night with my hacking?"

"No I couldn't sleep anyways. I'm surprised you don't have a hangover."

"Well it helped you had me take aspirin before bed. Why didn't you sleep?"

"You don't remember last night do you?"

Matt's face went a little pale. "Should I apologize now?"

Isaac chuckled a little. "No babe it wasn't you." He motioned to the answering machine and watched as Matt looked at him before pushing the button.

Isaac watched as Matt's face went pale again before he looked at the other boy. "Isaac i'm so sorry.."

Isaac licked his lips a little. "I think its time I told you about myself."

\---------------

By the time Matt had been caught up his head was on the table. "Jesus Isaac...i'm so sorry."

Isaac went over and gently pulled the boy up. "Its fine babe you didn't know. Hell we didn't even know each other back then."

Matt turned and pulled Isaac into his arms nuzzling his cheek gently. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that babe. Are you going to visit your dad?"

Isaac swallowed and shrugged. "I don't want to see him, but..I feel like I should.."

Matt shook his head as he looked at the other boy. "You don't have to do anything. You don't owe your father anything he owes you babe."

Isaac swallowed and nodded letting his head rest on Matt's shoulder. "Can we just not tell anyone about this for now? I mean Jackson knows about my father..but that's it.

"Of course babe whatever you want. Are you up for coming into work with me today?" 

Isaac smiled. "Yeah, you feel okay to drive your car in? I might catch up with you in a little if that's okay?"

Matt kissed Isaac's cheek and nodded. "I'll be fine babe. Just text me and keep me posted."

Isaac nodded as he watched Matt head out. 

\---------------

"Hey Mr. love bug." Matt blushed as Jackson ruffled his hair. "Did you have a good night?"

Matt bit his lip and shrugged. "I don't remember most of it, but it didn't go well for Isaac."

Jackson stopped and looked at Matt in confusion. "I thought he was the sober one."

Matt looked around before leaning in. "You know about his father right?"

Jackson nodded.

"Apparently he just found out his dad was taken out of prison and transported to a hospital because he had a stroke. Now he's been asking for Isaac to come see him."

Jackson whistled and shook his head. "That's rough. How's Isaac doing?"

Matt swallowed. "He's alright. He might come by..I don't know."

Jackson nodded. "Hey how about later tonight we swing by and bring him some chinese food and a pint of ice cream?"

Matt smiled and nodded. "I think he'd really like that."

Jackson nodded as he headed away. "As soon as I finish my scene we can go okay?"

"Yeah that works I have a meeting with Lydia anyways."

\----------------

Isaac was laying on his couch holding his cell phone in his hands. Matt had texted him telling him that he and Jackson were coming over with food which had made him smile. He was so lucky to have these guys in his life.

Now he just had to decided if he should go visit his dad or not. Sighing, Isaac dialed Donovan's number.

"Hello this is Donovan how may I help you?"

"Donovan? Its..its Isaac Lahey. I was wondering if you could tell me more about my dad?"

"Isaac? Its good to hear from you. Your father has been asking for you to come down...he may have finally changed.."

Isaac swallowed as he sat up. "You think?"

"Have you been thinking about making a trip down here Isaac? I could go with you if you like?"

Isaac bit his lip. "I..."


	21. Stop And Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so freaking sorry I haven't been able to update. School is super busy and I barely have time for myself. I have not abandoned this or any of my stories for that matter. Thank you so much for being patient with me!
> 
> Also this chapter is going to be mostly in Matt's pov just to warn you.

Matt had decided to avoid the topic of Mr. Lahey with Isaac. Ever since he had left that day to go to Man Candy, Isaac hadn't said a word about what he was going to do. Matt didn't want to push his boyfriend to talk so he just did his best to be supportive. It bothered him a little that Isaac wouldn't talk to him, but he did his best to respect the boy. It also helped that he had a scene with Derek that day. It was going to take all of his energy to persuade the man that everything was okay. So as usual Matt didn't say anything as he and Isaac drove to Man Candy. \------------------- Isaac gave Matt a quick kiss as they got into Man Candy. "See you tonight" he murmured before slipping off. Matt sighed as he watched Isaac go. The other boy was doing a scene with Scott. As much as Matt wanted to go and watch he had to go find Derek who was probably freaking out. Matt headed down to Derek's dressing room and knocked once. Derek opened the door and frowned as he looked down at the boy. "Matt.." "No Derek you are not starting this with me do you understand? We have done plenty of scenes together in the past. I am not going to let one bad scene ruin this for us understood?" Derek looked away and shrugged a little. "How do you know i'm not going to hurt you again?" Matt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the taller male. "Oh shush. Derek do you want to hurt me?" "No" "Then you won't. See how easy that was?" Derek grumbled something causing Matt to shake his head. "Stiles is right you are such a sourwolf. Come on lets go do our scene." Derek didn't say anything, but he did let Matt drag him out of the room and down to set. \------------------ "Wait so what are we doing?" Scott grinned as he lightly smacked Isaac's ass. "We're doing a scene silly." Isaac yelped a little as he turned to look at Scott. "I know that...I mean what is happening in said scene?" "I'm going to spank you till your perky little ass is red and then i'm going to eat you up." Isaac blushed as Scott began getting undressed. "Does..does spanking feel good? I mean when I was little it always seemed like a bad thing." "You and Matt need to branch out in the bedroom bud. It will definitely be super satisfying." Isaac bit his lip. "Um we haven't..you know.." Scott froze as he looked at the boy. "Wait what? You haven't done the deed with your bf but you and Jackson did it for Man Candy?" Isaac shrugged. "We haven't been dating that long..and we've been busy with work and stuff lately.." Scott raised his eyebrows. "Interesting" he murmured softly. "Soooo we should get ready for our scene now.." Isaac bit his lip and nodded still feeling a little uneasy. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped to have sex with Jackson. He wondered if Matt had thought about his decision the way Scott seemed to be thinking about it. \---------------- Matt stripped down never breaking eye contact with Derek. He knew the man was still so anxious about hurting him, but he really needed to get his shit together. Matt walked over and pushed Derek down to the bed. Straddling the man Matt leaned down and began kissing Derek slowly as he grinded against the man's cock. "Feel so good baby" he murmured. Derek's hands came up to lightly grip his waist. The man kissed Matt back slowly and gently definitely holding back. "Fuck Derek, come on I know you can give me more". Matt pulled back and licked his lips before scratching his nails down the man's chest. "I want you to fuck me Derek, I want to feel your cock breaking me in half. Please baby I know you can do it." Derek seemed to hesitate a moment before he was growling and flipping them over so Matt was on the bottom. "I'm guna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days. Everyone's going to know who you belong too." Even though it was for the scene Matt shivered as Derek took over. It seemed like his words had given Derek permission to finally let go. Matt spread his legs as he felt Derek shifting and heard the tell tale sound of tearing as the man pulled out a condom and rolled it on. "I'm going to give it to you little one. I'm going to give it to you real good." Matt licked his lips and groaned as he felt Derek's fingers stretching him out. \---------------- Isaac groaned as Scott switched off between spanking him and licking at his hole. "Come on cutie use your words with me. You like this? What do you want baby?" "Moreee please moree!" "Much better. You're such a good boy aren't you?" Isaac whined as Scott gave his ass a particularly hard smack before nipping at his ass cheeks. "You're my kinky little boy aren't you cutie?" Isaac could only moan. \---------------- "That's it, ride my cock little one. Show me how much you want it. How much you've needed it." Matt moved up and down on Derek's cock letting it fill him completely. "Yes Yes Yes baby please!" Derek gripped the boy's hips tightly, every once in a while pulling a hand off to smack Matt's ass while he nipped and sucked at his neck. "Come on sexy, I want you to blow our load all over my stomach. I know you've been wanting to let go. Show me." Matt had been wanting to hold off for a little longer, but it had been a while since he had had sex let alone being intimate at all with Isaac. So he released, and he released hard. He swore for a moment he blacked out, but when he came back Derek was holding him close and kissing his forehead gently. "Guess we both needed this huh?" Matt swallowed and nodded burying his face into Derek's neck. \---------------- Scott kissed Isaac on the cheek before heading back to his dressing room. "Good job Lahey!" Isaac smiled a little before changing and heading outside to wait for Matt. He felt weird about everything. He knew he'd have to tell Matt about his conversation with Donovan, but he didn't know where to start. Biting his lip Isaac dug through his phone until he found the old picture he had been looking for. "Maybe things will be different now..." \---------------- Matt cleaned up quietly. He knew Derek was watching him, but he suddenly wasn't in the mood to talk. It was kind of uncomfortable to think that he and Isaac were boyfriends, but they hadn't really done anything. Granted they hadn't been going out for a long time, but still. They were freaking pornstars. They came to work to fuck other people and returned to an apartment or went to separate apartments to not fuck or anything. Derek tried to speak but Matt only shook his head as he gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting go today. It meant a lot." Derek stroked the boy's cheek gently as he kissed his forehead. "Feel better little one" he murmured softly. The gentleness of everything almost made Matt cry, but instead he pulled it together and nodded. "I will, thanks". \---------------- The car ride home was uncomfortably quiet. Neither one knew what to say to the other. "Did you want to get.." "Can we stay together tonight? I don't care if its your place or mine, but I want to be with you tonight." Matt nodded as he drove them back to his place. "Why does it feel like we're in a fight when we aren't?" Isaac shrugged as he looked out the window. "Because I haven't been communicating with you..i've been pulling away because of the shit back home." He turned to Matt. "You know I really care about you right?" Matt swallowed and nodded trying to hold back the tears as he parked the car. "Yeah, I care about you too." Isaac slipped out of the car and went over to grab Matt's hand and pull him out. "I'm sorry for being such a shit to you. I..I can't talk about it tonight, but can we have a good night? Order in or cook together, watch tv, cuddle in bed till we pass out maybe even a kiss if you think i'm good enough?" Matt laughed a little granted it sounded hollow. "Of course. Just promise you will talk to me about everything soon?" Isaac nodded cupping the boy's face in his hands as he kissed him slowly and passionately. "All I could think about today was you.." "Same" "I miss us." Isaac shook his head as they headed up to Matt's apartment stopping only when the boy had to unlock the door. "We're still together Matt. Still us. I'm not letting you go that easily." Matt shut the door and pressed Isaac up against it kissing him roughly. "Good because I had the same thought in my mind." \------------------ Things were still a little awkward between the two as the night progressed. The cooking was fun, but the cuddling was awkward and some of the kisses were almost forced. There was a lot that had to be discussed, but with both boys feeling so drained, it was definitely not going to be happening that night. Isaac passed out first that night and Matt stayed up to watch him sleep noting that it wasn't as peaceful as other times that he had seen the boy. "I love you so much" Matt whispered in to the darkness. "Please don't ever leave" he murmured before letting the darkness finally overtake him.


	22. I Can't Do This Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Winter break if officially here though so I will try my best to put up some more chapters of everything. Thank you all for being so patient!

When Isaac woke up he found that Matt had set up a small tray in front of him. The smell of fresh coffee, fruit and eggs mingled in his nose and made his mouth water. His boyfriend smiled and handed him a cup. "Morning sunshine, how did you sleep?" Isaac shrugged as he took a sip of the coffee. "I've been better, waking up to you though it a treat." 

Matt smiled as he leaned back next to Isaac and took a sip from his coffee. "You haven't been yourself babe, I mean, I know why..its just..I miss you." 

Isaac nodded putting his cup down so that he could turn Matt's head and kiss him. "I think its time to talk.."

Matt put his cup down and slipped his hand into Isaac's. "As long as you're not breaking up with me I think I can handle it."

Isaac shook his head. "Oh god no you're staying right with me." He licked his lips. "So remember how the lawyer called about my dad?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt rubbed Isaac's back as he listened to his boyfriend talk. Isaac told him all about the call and how he had thought about going. He told Matt about his worries, but also how he had wanted to see his dad. 

"I think...I think he's changed you know?" Isaac looked down at their entwined hands. "I...I just can't. I don't think I can do this alone. I was wondering if you would come with me?" He looked up finally searching Matt's eyes for the answer.

Matt nodded as he ran a hand through Isaac's curls. "Of course babe. I mean we'll have to check with Lydia, but I don't have anything else tying me down. I want to go and support you though." He pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. "When would we go?"

Isaac licked his lips. "Probably in the next week or so..I think once my dad gets better they'll put him back in jail." 

Matt pulled Isaac close and nuzzled his cheek. "We can talk to Lydia about it later today. For now though you and I need to eat and shower..either alone or together though I would prefer together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia frowned as she looked at the two boys in front of her. "You guys both need time off right now? And you're not going to tell me why?? Matthew we just got you up and running again! The viewers miss you and Isaac! You've just barely started don't you know that? The fans love you and there's so much we haven't done yet. How am I supposed to just tell the viewers no?" She groaned and shook her head. "Unless you can give me a good reason I can't let you two go."

Matt looked at Isaac. He was ready to make up any excuse for the other boy. Isaac shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Lydia.

"Long story short..my dad's out of prison..and he's sick. He..he asked for me to come see him and I finally decided that i'm ready to speak to him face to face. I want Matt to come with me because even though i'm ready to see him..I can't do this alone."

Lydia blinked in surprise her mouth dropping open slightly. "O-Okay..you have as long as you need."

Isaac swallowed and nodded. "Thanks Lyd." He shook her hand before walking out of the office. Matt got up and nodded to Lydia before heading out as well.

Lydia had just enough time to yell out 'within reason' before she heard the front door shut.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt pulled Isaac close as they waited to board their plane. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead, offering him quiet comfort. Isaac smiled weakly and leaned against Matt. 

"I'm scared.."

Matt nodded squeezing the boy's hand. "I'm right here..and if you're not ready we don't have to do this okay?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, I want to do this."

Matt kissed Isaac slowly before they pulled away. An attendant coughed before taking their tickets, blushing as she wished them a good flight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride went too fast and then they were on the ground in a car headed to their hotel. The two unpacked and headed down to the restaurant in the hotel. It was a quiet dinner, but Isaac was thankful that Matt was their to talk to him and keep him relaxed. By the end of the night he could actually feel himself smiling without force.

That night Matt and Isaac curled up in bed. Isaac had called Donovan and let him know he was ready to see his dad. Donovan had set up a time when he could take Isaac and Matt to the hospital. 

Isaac looked at Matt watching the boy as he slept peacefully. He was so lucky to have this boy that loved him. He never wanted to let him go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isaac! Its good to see you." 

Isaac smiled shyly as Donovan pulled him into a hug. "Hi Don, thanks..for letting me know about my dad."

The lawyer nodded as he turned and smiled at Matt. Isaac blushed and quickly pulled the boy forward. "Sorry this is Matt my boyfriend." Donovan smiled and shook Matt's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Now Isaac your dad has been resting and seems eager to see you. Did you want to go in with Matt or by yourself?"

Both men looked to Isaac for his decision. Isaac bit his lip as he looked at his father's hospital room. "I should go alone, if I need you guys i'll let you know."

Donovan nodded and Matt gave Isaac a quick kiss. They both settled themselves in seats nearby as they waited.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Son?"

Isaac swallowed as he stepped in the room and gave his dad a small wave. "Hi Dad. How are you feeling?"

Mr. Lahey smiled as he coughed a little. "I've been better. Its nice to be out of the damn prison though you know?"

The boy bit his lip and nodded a little. It felt awkward and forced though knowing that the reason his dad was in jail was because of him.

His dad gently patted the seat next to him motioning for Isaac to sit down.

Isaac sat down and reached over to take his dad's hand. "I'm sorry its been so long."

Mr. Lahey smiled and shook his head. "Tell me, what have you been up to Lahey?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donovan studied Matt for a little before speaking. "I'm glad Isaac has you." Matt smiled and blushed as he looked up. "I'm glad I have him.."

"So he told you about his father?"

Matt nodded paling a little. "I was nervous for him to come here..but I wanted to support him. You've known him since he was little right?"

"Probably since he was fifteen? I've tried to keep in contact with him as much as I could, but its hard.."

Matt watched Donovan. "You really care about Isaac don't you? More than jobwise."

Donovan chuckled softly. "Guess I do. He's kind of become the son I never had. He's a good kid."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you move away? You never visit. You're a little ungrateful aren't you? I was just teaching you to be a man."

Isaac tried to get up shaking his head. "This is why dad! This is why I never came to see you! Because you rip me to shreds every time!"

"I was teaching you to be a man so you could have a family. If you had listened you'd have a proper woman right now!"

"I didn't listen to you dad! But you know what I have a boyfriend out there who is more of a man than you will ever dream to be!! I love him!!" 

"YOU SICK FREAK!!!" Mr. Lahey grabbed Isaac by his neck and pulled him down. For a man laying in a hospital bed he sure had a lot of strength. 

Isaac gasped for hair as his father's hands closed around his neck shaking him like he was merely a rag doll.

Isaac gasped and cried out trying desperately to call for Matt or Donovan or even a nurse. His eyes started to close as he fought for air and he felt himself sliding into flashbacks. It was happening all over again..his father once again had Isaac's life in his hands..

And he was winning.


	23. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is kind of a short chapter. Hope you still enjoy though!

There was a lot of bright light when Isaac finally opened his eyes. He groaned a little and brought a hand to his face. He rolled his head slowly to the side as he tried to look around and see where he was.

"Isaac?"

He looked up in surprise when he saw Matt hurrying into the room. "Shit baby are you okay?" Isaac nodded as he watched the boy came over to him. He sat up finally realizing he was in a hospital bed. 

"Fuck what happened?"

Matt sat down next Isaac and kissed him softly. "You scared the shit out of me baby. Donovan and I were outside when we heard screaming. We came in and you were being choked by that monster..the doctors had to pull him off of you and then you just hit the floor." He sighed and leaned his forehead against the boy's. "They said you'd be fine..but still. I never want to see anything like that again. Are you okay?"

Isaac nodded and pulled Matt down for a kiss. "Babe I was just caught off guard. Trust me when I say he's done much worse to me." He stroked the boy's cheek before turning to the side to try and get off the bed. He stopped for a second when he saw how horrified his boyfriend seemed to be. "Matt?"

"Shouldn't you stay and rest? Let the doctor check you out or something?"

Isaac stood up and pulled Matt in for a passionate kiss before pulling away. "I think i'm pretty good don't you think?"

Matt swallowed and nodded letting Isaac pull him out of the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was surprised at how fast everything seemed to fly. Isaac smooth talked the doctor, talked to Donovan about whatever and soon they were back in their hotel room packing their bags.

"So..your dad?"

"Going back to jail. Seems he was pretending to be sicker than he was. The doctors feel he's perfectly healthy." Isaac smirked as he looked at Matt. "Why do we care?"

Matt swallowed and shrugged. "We don't?"

Isaac chuckled and slipped his arms around Matt's waist pulling him around the room. "You're right, we don't. All we care about is going home settling back into our lovely lives and making some hot porn right?"

Matt laughed and nodded as he rested on Isaac's shoulder. "I can still take photos right?"

Isaac nodded as he grabbed a disposable off of a tray on the bureau. "As long as you start with me." He winked as he handed the camera to Matt before walking backwards to the bed and slowly taking off his shirt. "Is this the part where I ask you to paint me like one of your french girls?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When the boys get back they decide to stay at Isaac's place for the night. In the morning Isaac drives Matt to his place so the boy can shower and get changed before they head back to work.

When Matt slips back into the car he can't help, but pull Isaac into a rough kiss. "I love you"

Isaac grins like a fool as he pulls back Matt back to him. "I love you too sexy. Do we really have to go back to work so soon?"

Matt just laughs and pushes Isaac back to the steering wheel. "Drive babe."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia is shocked but extremely happy when she sees her stars walking back into Man Candy. After checking to see that they are both alright she smiles and hands them scripts. "You're doing a scene with each other. I figured it was about time we put the lovebirds together right?"

Isaac swallows and Matt frowns when they see what's in the script. Lydia frowns as she looks at both of them. "I don't understand..why are we upset?"

"Lyd..we..shit we haven't" Matt trails off as Isaac scratches his neck awkwardly.

Lydia can't help but giggle a little before putting her hand up in apology. "Sorry its just..i'm shocked. You two got together and had sex with your coworkers before each other?" She purses her lips as she looks at the two. "Well you have until Saturday. So that gives you three days to practice?" She turned to walk away before stopping. "Oh and as always use protection."

Lydia walked away knowing that the boy's were probably sending death glares through her back, but she didn't care. Isaac was a rising star and Matt was slipping through the ranks and falling fast. This scene would hopefully shoot Lahey further up while giving Matt back his edge.

Lydia didn't want to think of what she might have to do if it didn't work. She was just glad that no one had caught on yet. She didn't want to worry the other boys. It would only drag the company down and she couldn't have that.

Lydia was not a failure.


	24. Bonerkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again. I really do wish I could get these out faster. So in this chapter i'm just pulling out a random surprise that came to me to of course add some drama, so we'll see how it takes and then that will probably shape out how things will play out. As always enjoy!

Isaac and Matt had been hanging out on the couch in Matt's apartment for the past two hours. They had eaten, watched tv, talked..

and tried to get themselves ready for sex.

Which was surprisingly hard considering they had two days until they were supposed to film a sex scene for Man Candy.

Isaac whistled softly as he looked over at his boyfriend. "So...sex?"

Matt grumbled and crossed his arms. "What about sex?"

Isaac blushed a little before sliding his hand over Matt's jean clad crotch. "You wana?"

Matt growled and Isaac quickly withdrew his hand sighing and leaning back into the couch. "Or...not.."

Matt continued to stare at the tv. He knew he was being a bitch, but he hated this. He felt like his life recently had become a rollercoaster ride. As soon as one source of drama was contained another one popped up out of nowhere.

Isaac sat for a couple of minutes longer before speaking again. "So guess we're going to have our first time on camera then." He shook his head and got up grumbling something as he headed to the kitchen.

Matt winced at the upset tone in Isaac's voice, but held his ground. "You know its not that Isaac."

"Well then we need to work on it because we only have two days."

"I know that Isaac! I'm not stupid."

Isaac blinked in surprise. He had never known Matt to get angry so fast. He knew that he should say something to calm his boyfriend down, but at the same time they were both in the same position. Shaking his head Isaac grabbed his cell phone and shoved it in his pocket. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

Matt closed his eyes gritting his teeth when he heard the door slam.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia tapped her pen continuously as she looked over some recent video submissions. Man Candy was all done filming for the day so she was alone besides maybe Allison if she was still working which also meant Scott at the least. For now though it seemed quiet enough so she could watch her new prospects and see if they were cut out for her club.

Taking a sip of her soda, Lydia clicked on one of the newest videos. Popping open the window Lydia couldn't help, but purr as she looked over the stud. "My my" she murmured appreciatively. She watched quietly as the boy began working himself slowly smirking confidently into the camera making sure to never break eye contact. In that way he reminded her of Jackson's audition. Maybe Man Candy needed more boys like that. Scrolling down further Lydia noticed that the boy stated he was gay for pay. 

Interesting.

Lydia licked her lips as she made some notes and moved on to the second submission for that day. When she clicked open the window she thought she had made a mistake, but scanning over the info and watching the scene Lydia realized it wasn't a mistake at all. "Hot damn" she whispered as she finished watching the video.

"Allison!! Get in here!"

Allison appeared at the door shortly after looking a little flushed though Lydia was too distracted to pick up on if it was from making out with Scott or running just to get to her. "Lyd why are you yelling?"

The redhead crooked her finger and motioned for the girl to come look at the videos. Allison headed over and leaned in behind her to look. "Wow..they are...certainly handsome. I didn't think we were hiring though?"

Lydia pursed her lips as she looked up at the girl. "I know..but we might have to..if any of the boys...stop performing well...its always good to have backups."

Allison looked at Lydia almost in shock. "Lydia who's not making the list anymore?"

"I didn't say someone wasn't performing as well. Its just good to have options."

"Lydia who are you looking to fire???"

"I'm not looking to fire anyone Allison, i'm just saying-"

Allison grabbed Lydia's chair and spun it so that the girl was facing her. "Lydia! Who is underperforming?"

Lydia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Who's been invisible lately?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac kicked a pebble as he walked down the street. He hated fighting with Matt. He understood why his boyfriend was upset, but at the same time this was their job right? Isaac didn't want his first time with his boyfriend to be on camera. He just wanted to be able to experience that intimacy with his boyfriend in the comfort of one of their apartment's. He didn't want it to be scripted. He wanted to say what he felt and do whatever he wanted. Isaac wanted to be able to hold Matt in his arms after it was over or be held. He wanted to pass out or go make food or fucking shower not be interviewed.

Sometimes the porn business fucking sucked.

Isaac pulled out his phone and sighed when he saw no new messages. He decided to take one more walk around the block before heading back and apologizing to Matt.

He just hoped the boy would forgive him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was right where Isaac had left him, sitting on the couch and staring at the tv with a blank look on his face. He was tired. Lately he felt like he had been going through so much and all he wanted was to just be able to relax with his boyfriend. His job overworked him and he felt under appreciated. Every time he tried to enjoy photographing anything he just lost his will and put his camera away. He hadn't been eating as much or sleeping very well. Isaac was the one bright spot in his life and sometimes it felt like the universe was telling him they weren't meant to be.

Matt closed his eyes and swayed a little before laying down on his side. He was tired of being confused. He was tired of being ignored and hurt. 

Most of all though, he felt scared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison didn't leave Lydia's office on a high note. She was so used to Man Candy being a tight knit family..which was weird to say about a porn company, but it was true. They were valued on the web for having the same general group of boys. The viewers had watched them all grow up and learn new things, and even though Isaac was new he had taken to the group well and the viewers loved him.

But was that the reason now that one of their own was falling through the cracks? It broke her heart to think that way. She didn't want to see the family being split or broken up. She also felt unsure of these new boys Lydia was currently getting in touch with. 

"Allison?"

The girl looked up and smiled weakly at Scott. "Hey, you want to head out? I'm actually done for the day."

Scott nodded pulling her closer and nuzzling into her neck. "What's wrong? you seem tense."

Allison swallowed and brushed it off trying to change the subject to pizza and a quiet night in. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. She still wanted to pretend she didn't know anything especially what Lydia was planning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac knocked lightly on the door before he re-entered Matt's apartment. "I have a free delivery of take out chinese, a pint of Ben&Jerry's Phish Food and one sad apologetic puppy for a one Matthew Daehler. Do you know anyone by that name sir?" He smiled weakly as he slipped in holding his goodies.

Matt bit his lip and stood up walking slowly towards his boyfriend. "I might know someone by that name. May I ask who did all of this?"

Isaac put the takeout down on the counter before putting the ice cream in the fridge. "One sad apologetic puppy named Isaac Lahey. Do you accept?" He pouted a little as he looked at the boy.

Matt couldn't help, but laugh and nod as he walked forward to accept his boyfriend's hug. "Why do you always have to come at the right time and make everything perfect?"

Isaac hummed as he began pressing enthusiastic kisses to the boy's face. "Because you're worth it?" He kissed Matt on the lips nipping at him a little before trying to slip his tongue in. Matt laughed and let him in for a little before finally pulling back for air.

"Shouldn't we eat first before this gets cold?"

"The ice cream is supposed to be cold babe we've got time."

Matt laughed harder as he pushed Isaac off to go get plates. "The chinese Isaac. It smells really good hot you know."

Isaac huffed but nodded watching Matt walk to his cabinets before following and sliding his arms around the boy's waist. "So I can feed it to you right?" He leaned in to kiss at Matt's neck, sucking it lightly.

Matt groaned and leaned back for a moment before trying to get back to what he was doing. "Depends..is it going to be like this all night?"

Isaac chuckled as he moved up to suck on the boy's ear. "Yup".

Matt closed his eyes and swore softly. "Mmkay" he finally gave in.

Isaac beamed as he reached past the boy to grab the plates, never taking his mouth off of his boyfriend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, once you fill out the paperwork, get your physicals and bring all the information back to me, well you could start in as quickly as two days."

Lydia tapped her pen on her desk again as she waited for the reply. "Yes, well I would prefer you to start as soon as possible. We would take care of your scripts and match you both up with good first scene partners."

She chuckled a little and nodded before speaking. "Let's put it this way. I run the show boys. You do what I ask and i'll take care of you. Got it? Lovely. See you soon, and welcome to Man Candy."

Lydia hung up the phone and sat for a moment in complete silence. She knew what she was doing was a little wrong. Okay very wrong. 

She was playing with fire.

But she was Lydia Martin, and Lydia Martin was not a quitter, did not shy away from challenges and of course she refused to be known as a failure.

No one truly knew what she was planning yet and that was good. Sure people would be upset and get the wrong idea, but when you signed a contract with her you had to trust her.

Lydia Martin was going to take Man Candy's success to a whole new level and that was going to start with her two new investments.

Lydia got up and grabbed her purse heading out of the studio and locking the doors behind her. She needed to go home and rest. Then she could wake up and plan.


	25. Disturbing the Natural Order

"F-fuck Isaac..the lights" 

Isaac chuckled as he kept guiding Matt back towards his bed. "I know"

Matt groaned and shook his head. "Babe, no the door.."

"I've got it Matt"

"Shit did...fuck did we put all the food away?"

"Babe relax i've got everything covered." He leaned in and began sucking at the boy's neck. His hands moved to the hem of his boyfriend's shirt lifting it up and lightly tracing at the skin underneath. "You always get this anxious before sex?"

"Mmaybe"

Isaac laughed before pushing Matt down to the bed. "Okay, well don't worry. I'll take care of you." He crawled onto the bed, hovering over the boy before leaning in and kissing him slowly. 

Matt relaxed slowly as he wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck. He moaned softly as the other boy rolled his body down to meet him, the friction causing his cock to harden in his pants. "Shhit" he whined reaching for the button on Isaac's pants.

Isaac laughed again as he tugged the boy's shirt up and off. He moved down Matt's body, pressing light kisses down his chest and to his stomach. He stopped right above the button on the boy's pants and looked up. "This okay?"

Matt swallowed and nodded a bit. "As long as I can take yours off too."

Isaac smiled and moved back up to kiss the boy. "You've got a deal."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny hummed as he moved around the kitchen. Jackson was in the shower so he had the room to himself. The stereo was on pumping some jazz into the room as the boy moved between fridge and stove. He had decided to cook a nice dinner for the two to enjoy. Danny just wanted a quiet night in at home with his boyfriend.

He heard the shower click off and smiled knowing at any second Jackson would be down in a towel to tease him. As much as Danny wanted to just have sex with Jackson though, he wanted a relaxed evening, one that they would actually follow through with. Truth be told...it had been a while since the two had spent really any quality time alone besides having sex.

That's what scared Danny. The idea that maybe he and Jackson were only good for each other on a physical level. It was something that he hadn't really thought about before, but now they had been dating for a couple of years. Danny was at a point in his life where he had been thinking about settling down. He didn't really say it out loud, but he wanted a family. He didn't want to be in the porn business forever. He wanted a regular respectable job, a kid or even two, hell maybe even a family pet. The point was, Danny wanted a truly adult life for himself. He just didn't know if Jackson wanted that too. Every time they talked the other boy found a way to transition out of the conversation and make it about sex. Danny knew he would have to find out soon how the other boy really felt. He wanted to start having serious discussions with him. 

He needed to see if he and Jackson could really stay together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek groaned and arched up in the bed. His hands were already digging into the headboard scratching the poor thing to pieces as Stiles worked on him. "S-Shit Stiles...fuck"

The other boy grinned as he began deepthroating his boyfriend's cock. He hummed and moaned around the length as he managed to keep eye contact with Derek. Over the years, Stiles had prided himself on being a good cocksucker, not just because it was good for his porn career, but also because ..well hell this. Stiles smirked a bit and began gagging himself on Derek's cock knowing it was one of the man's secret kinks.

"Fuck, Stiles, fuck babe come on m'not guna.." Derek cut off as he grit his teeth. Stiles always seemed to know just how to get him to cum almost right after they started fooling around. Derek always wanted to be mad at the boy for it..but then again when he felt this good, it was pretty hard. "S-STILES!!!" Derek screamed as the other boy changed his angle.

Stiles relaxed quickly, smiling as he felt the warm load of his boyfriend shooting down the back of his throat. He waited a few seconds before swallowing all of it and popping off to clean at the tip. "Yes babe?" he murmured huskily,

Derek growled a little as he pulled the boy up to him. "You are a blessing and a curse at the same time. Seriously babe..sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

Stiles laughed as he straddled his boyfriend. "Well...I know something you could do..if you can get it up again. I'll give you a hint. Ride em cowboy!" He finished off with a wink.

Derek licked his lips and stared at Stiles almost as if he was meat. "Give me two minutes and make sure you're prepped."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia poured herself a glass of wine before sitting down to watch the videos again. There was just something about these two. It was perfect. One was cocky, he acted like he was entitled to everything and heck maybe he was. The other..he was a little less cocky, but no less hot. There was a sweetness to him as well, like Isaac...or even Danny.

The redhead hummed as she listed out her current boys. She needed to make sure the two were set up with the best scene partners possible. Introducing new men to the fans of Man Candy was always a matter of the utmost importance. The first scene was never changed, the couch scene was everyone's first no buts about it. The pairings however...well throughout every boy's time at Man Candy..they had all worked with each other at some point. The key was forming a strong bond. Some of the best scenes at Man Candy were between pairings from the couch scene. There was just something about the bond that was formed on the first day of work. Maybe it was because so many of her boys had been shy and nervous. They had needed the guidance and patience of their scene partner. Lydia hummed a little before listing out her boys.

Derek...he was definitely patient..but he didn't seem to fit for either boy..it felt like they would just end up fighting each other  
Stiles...Stiles was definitely soothing, but the boy was also very hyper...it wasn't something that seemed to work well with these two just yet  
Isaac was out of the question, still too new to be the dominant in the couch scene  
Matt...Matt still struggled with his own confidence..both boys would easily flip the scene on him.  
Jackson had a huge ego..if he was paired up with one boy he'd be forced into submission while with the other boy..he would shakily dominate if anything

Lydia blinked a minute before realizing her last two options. She smiled as she wrote the two down.

Scott: Could easily challenge and force the cockier boy to submit to him all while staying soothing if the boy's nerves kicked in.  
Danny: Had been at Man Candy long enough to be able to take control in the couch scene. He was a match for the other boy, being not overly confident as well as gentle.

"Perfect" Lydia murmured before heading to grab her laptop. Time to put everything onto paper.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Isaac were both naked now. They had spent most of their time kissing and dry humping, but they both knew that it was time.

"Fuck, you want to top or bottom?"

Matt licked his lips as he watched Isaac head to his nightstand to get a condom and some lube. "I..I can bottom."

Isaac nodded as he came back and kissed the boy passionately. "You sure?"

Matt nodded a little as he kissed back. He vaguely heard the sound of tearing foil and realized Isaac was already putting the condom on. His boyfriend smiled at him as he lubed up before moving towards Matt's entrance. Matt took a breath as he felt a finger press against him, before sliding in and pushing against his walls. It had been a while since he had had sex with someone offscreen. He had forgotten how good it could feel to be fingered, or to just enjoy not rushing. 

"God you feel so tight baby. This is going to be great" Isaac praised as he kissed Matt while adding another finger. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was properly stretched before they got too far.

Matt moaned a little as he adjusted to Isaac. It felt good, but there was still a part of him that was a little anxious. "W-Wait Isaac, stop please"

Isaac didn't hear at first until Matt had said it a second time. "Babe? Hey what's wrong?"

Matt swallowed as he looked up at his boyfriend. "What if..if i'm not good enough?"

Isaac stopped and cupped the boy's face. "Why would you say that? Matt, babe please don't worry about that. You are going to be awesome okay? We're going to be awesome together."

Matt nodded a little as he watched Isaac. "Promise? If I do something wrong you'll tell me okay?"

Isaac leaned in to give Matt a firm kiss. "I promise, but please Matt don't go into this thinking something's going to be wrong okay?"

Matt smiled weakly. "Okay." He pulled Isaac back down for a kiss while guiding the boy's hand back to him.

Isaac slid three fingers in and began working them around as he pressed hot kisses to Matt's neck. "You ready for me?"

The other boy moaned a yes while rolling his hips up. Isaac chuckled a little as he pulled his fingers out and began guiding his cock in slowly. He didn't stop until he had fully sheathed himself inside of the boy. 

"F-Fucking tight...shit Daehler.." he groaned as his boyfriend laughed a little.

Isaac held himself inside for a moment before pulling back and then pushing in again, starting up a slow pace.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate the freaking doctor's office."

The other boy chuckled as his brother plopped down on the couch next to him. "Well maybe that's because you've avoided going for years."

The boy huffed and stuck his tongue out. "Maybe you're too much of a goody goody."

"Do you want the job or not?"

"Yes I want the freaking job."

The boy got up from the couch and went to get him and his brother some sodas. "Well then quit complaining. Besides you have everything you need now so we can go in tomorrow and start working." He couldn't help smiling as he brought the drinks back and stretched out on the couch. "This is going to be awesome you know? Hot guys fucking us...or us fucking hot guys..and getting paid."

"Yeah every straight guys dream."

The other boy laughed. "Hey you didn't have to sign up. I told you it was going to be with other guys."

"Maybe our coworkers..but our boss? Definitely a fucking hot female."

The boy shook his head and drank his soda. "You're playing with fire man. Playing with fire."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had just taken the chicken out of the oven when Jackson was behind him, rubbing against him as he kissed the boy's neck. "What's cooking good looking?"

The boy smirked and gently slipped out of his boyfriend's grip. "You'd know if you weren't all over me. I made us chicken, corn and some rice. Figured we could have a nice dinner, maybe watch a movie...talk?"

Jackson nodded along as he moved closer to Danny. "Sounds good. I could use some fuel before I burn it all off again. If you know what I mean" he murmured wiggling his eyebrows.

Danny chuckled, but gently pushed Jackson away again. "Come on Jacks, i'm serious. Let's just have dinner and talk."

Jackson pouted, but nodded as he went to sit at the table. Danny frowned a little as he looked at him.

"What?"

"You can't at least put some clothes on handsome?"

"I can't just eat dinner like this?"

"No because I want us to talk about some serious matters. You know...our future."

Jackson groaned and shook his head. "Babe..come on you really want to have this conversation right now?"

Danny pursed his lips. "Yes I do. Why is right now such a bad time for you?"

"Because there are plenty of better things we could be doing right now."

"What like having sex?"

Jackson threw up his hands in exasperation. "Yes like that!"

Danny laughed hollowly as he brought over the chicken and slammed it down on the table. "You can't be fucking serious for one goddamn hour can you? Is it really that bad talking about our future that you would rather try to have sex instead or act like you don't even want a future with me???"

"Danny, come on that's not what I meant."

"Well it sure fucking seems like it the way you've been acting. Every time I try to bring this up you shoot me down! Why can't you just talk to me? That's all i'm asking for!!"

Jackson seemed to hesitate for a moment and that was all it took for Danny.

"Here you can have dinner now. Just try and save me something for later." He stormed out of the kitchen grabbing his coat and keys.

"Danny!" Jackson groaned when he heard the door slam. "Fuck."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit SHIT SHIT Isaac!!!"

Isaac was pounding into his boyfriend, panting as he kissed and jerked him off at the same time. "Fuck yeah, fuck you are so hot and sexy. Fuck Matt I just want to fuck you all night, wanna cum in you, fuck want you to cum all over my hand" he groaned as he kissed the boy again.

Matt dug his nails into Isaac's back whimpering and crying out. "I-Isaac, close fuck so close so close fuck!!"

"Yeah, fuck baby give it to me. Give it to me Matt come on!!!"

Matt screamed as his whole body tensed and then released. He shook and gasped as he his orgasm took control. Isaac held him close fucking him a little more between releasing as well.

The two clung to each other as they trembled and came down, tangled up in the sheets and each other. For a moment both of them just lay there, breathing heavily.

"Fuck..that was awesome."

Isaac smiled as he looked over at Matt. "Told you it would be awesome."

Matt chuckled and nodded as he curled up into the boy. "I love you Isaac."

"Love you too Matt. And hey guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to kick ass in our scene."

Matt laughed and nodded as he snuggled up. "True. Now shush so I can sleep."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Isaac strolled into Man Candy arm in arm. Since having sex, they had had a great time with each other. They had spent most of their time in Matt's apartment, eating and talking, watching tv or fooling around more. They were stronger than ever and were ready to conquer their scene.

The two were so focused that it took them a moment to pick up on the change in the air. As they headed to the main filming area the two saw the rest of the boys...and two more?

Danny was smiling and shaking hands and so was Scott, but the others seemed almost uncomfortable. Lydia was trying to talk them, but Jackson was yelling at her. Derek looked slightly murderous while he kept a possessive arm around Stiles. Allison stood to the side, biting her lip as she watched the boys.

Isaac cleared his throat as he and Matt stepped closer. "Guys?"

The group turned around including the two new boys...who definitely were identical twins.

Lydia smiled as she stepped closer. "Hi boys!" she called out her cheeriness sounding a little strained.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he looked at the boys who were both smirking..and possibly checking him out?

Lydia cleared her throat. "I was just telling the others, how these are our two new members of Man Candy. Come say hi to Aiden and Ethan."

Isaac swallowed as he looked at the boys. "Didn't know we were hiring again" he murmured to Matt softly.

His boyfriend shook his head. "Neither did I.."


	26. Challenging the Pack

Isaac swallowed and gripped Matt's hand a little tighter as they walked closer to the group. One of the new boys stepped forward immediately, giving both boys an up down before reaching out to shake hands. "Aidan, and don't worry i'm straight. Though its cute you think you need to hold onto your boyfriend so tightly."

Isaac grit his teeth as he let go of his boyfriend's hand to shake Aidan's. "Isaac and I wasn't holding onto him that tightly. I'm not worried, you're not his type even if you were gay."

Aidan laughed as he reached out to shake Matt's hand. "Well that's good to hear, because Ethan is the gay one in the family." He stepped back as Ethan came forward with a gentler smile.

"Hey guys, its nice to meet you. I'm guessing Aidan already introduced me, but again i'm Ethan." He reached to shake Isaac's hand giving him a quick up down.

Isaac swallowed and nodded feeling that maybe Ethan wasn't that much of a threat. "Isaac, its nice to meet you."

Ethan nodded before shaking Matt's hand. Isaac noticed how the boy gave Matt a long look...oh and he definitely winked at him.

Nevermind Isaac felt threatened.

How could he not be? They were two tall gorgeous hunks..they screamed all american boy and geez if Isaac hadn't met Matt he'd probably be drooling over them himself.

Before Isaac could keep thinking Lydia rushed over. "Okay now that everyone's met its time to shoot today's scenes!"

Isaac frowned. "Scenes? Lydia...isn't today Matt and I's scene?"

Lydia pursed her lips. "Oh..well now you guys can have more time! Since Aidan and Ethan are ready I figured i'd have them film their couch scenes today!"

"Lydia we're ready though!" Matt shook his head as he moved to her. "You gave us a timeline and we took care of it so we can film today okay?"

The redhead hummed as she seemed to take Matt in. She smiled a little. "I like this new side of you, keep it up and we'll talk okay?" She squeezed his shoulder before turning on her heel. "Alright let's get the couch set on and the cameras up and running. Aidan you're up first!!" Lydia clapped her hands as she started sending the cast and crew in different directions.

Soon Matt and Isaac were left standing alone in shock as they waited to see the new competition.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be careful will you?"

Scott smiled as he turned and pulled Allison into him. "I'm just filming another scene, why do I need to be careful?"

Allison shook her head as she rested against his chest. "I don't trust them Scott. They don't seem like they're trying to fit in. You saw what just happened to Matt and Isaac! They don't want to be apart of the team."

"Allison stop." Scott gently cupped the girl's face as he looked at her. "They are not going to break us apart. They're either going to bond with us like everyone else has or they're going to leave. That's how it works here you know that hun. I trust Lydia and i'm going to give them a chance to show that they can fit in."

Allison swallowed and nodded. "Please just promise you'll be careful. You and the others okay?"

Scott nodded before kissing Allison gently on the lips. "Promise. Hey after the scene is over we can go home okay? We don't even have to watch the other scene if you don't want to. You like that?"

Allison smiled as she gently pushed Scott out the door. "I didn't say I didn't want to keep an eye on the competition. Remember Scott, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

He laughed and grabbed at her as they headed back to set.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan smirked as he looked over Scott. "You're supposed to dominate me? Look no offense man, but I don't do the whole submissive act."

Scott smiled back gently. "Just do your best to act then. I'll try to act like I can actually dominate you." He winked at Aidan before Lydia came on and started moving them around.

"Alright guys enough with the whole puffing out our chests act you need to take your seats so we can start."

Both boys nodded practically collapsed on the couch just in time for the questions to roll in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan seemed relaxed and so did Ethan who simply waited off in the wings stretching a little as he talked to Danny.

Jackson watched the two carefully never taking his eyes off of them, probably making sure Ethan didn't do anything funny.

Derek still had a tight hold on Stiles as he watched the couch scene. 

Isaac stuck close to Matt while the other boy crossed his arms watching steadily. 

Aidan might have already screwed himself over by coming off so cocky. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan had built himself up by being cocky. It was who he is and he rarely even let his brother try to knock him down. However his cocky attitude was unwelcome at Man Candy. He had probably made some enemies fast, and while he hadn't cared at first he was now starting to feel the pressure. Past the cameras he could see the stares. Some of them seemed afraid, but more of them seemed angry. Aidan had just thought this was a porn company, but apparently these guys were all close. They had bonded not just over their work, but maybe even their lives. It was scary to be able to tell that from just watching them. Watching how they looked at each other, watched over each other. Aidan may have overstepped his boundaries, but he didn't do this whole team thing. He wanted to be the best and the only one he cared about was his brother. He couldn't let them shake him.

Aidan jumped a little when he felt a hand sliding to his crotch. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Aidan shook his head as he looked at the boy. "Its fine, I just drifted off that's all.."

Scott frowned and nodded. "Alright, but you gotta keep it together for me."

"Yeah i'll be fine."

Scott shrugged before pulling back. "Then take your pants off before I rip them off of you."

Aidan smirked before nodding. "Fair enough."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia smirked as Aidan took his pants off. God she was glad he was the straight one. He sure was gifted.

Scott and Aidan seemed to duke it out a little before finally Scott was in control working Aidan's cock easily. Aidan fought back within the kiss, but it was clear he wasn't going to win this. Scott had been doing this long enough. 

Aidan moaned as Scott stroked him long and hard while moving to suck at his neck. Aidan would have been embarrassed if not for the immense pleasure he felt. He was breaking apart easily under the other boy's ministrations. "S-shit" he growled as he arched first towards Scott then almost away from him.

"You're not going anywhere till you come silly" Scott chided easily pulling Aidan into him. The boy groaned as he moved in and nipped at Scott's neck. The more experienced boy arched a little and groaned. "naughty aren't you?" he murmured as he moved to fondle Aidan's balls.

Aidan whimpered and struggled against Scott. 

"Shh don't be like that. Just let go bud, you're safe just let go." Scott pulled Aidan into a soft kiss as he pumped him a couple of more times. 

Aidan groaned as he released hard over Scott's hand before going limp and resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

Scott smirked as he looked down at the boy. "Was I convincing?"

Aidan snorted. "You have beginner's luck."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Aidan and Scott had headed back to clean off, the couch was checked and cleaned before Danny and Ethan were welcomed on set.

Jackson was up front and close, crossing his arms as he stared Ethan down. By now everyone knew that Danny and Jackson had had another blowout of a fight, but the air had been different after this one. Things were tense between them and Danny had avoided Jackson all day. The timing on this scene couldn't have been worse as far as everyone was concerned.

Ethan may not have known about it, but he was sure acting on it. Every opportunity he got, he'd flirt and compliment Danny until the boy was reduced to blushing and playfully smacking Ethan away.

Derek, who had been holding tight to Stiles, finally let the boy go so he could go and stand with Jackson, offering him a quiet comfort.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Ethan went well together, almost too well. They were playful as they traded dominant roles, but like the good boy he seemed to be, Ethan let Danny have him. Ethan was hung and sensitive to Danny's touch. He moaned and writhed as he kissed Danny.

Matt shivered as he watched Ethan. Whenever the boy wasn't kissing Danny he was staring at Matt. It was creepy almost the way he never took his eyes off of Matt. He could feel himself almost sweating a little. Finally he had to look down when Danny started to moan. Soon he could hear Ethan's moans joining in.

Isaac watched as Ethan gave in and came hard, grabbing Danny and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

He looked over to see Jackson tensing as Stiles rubbed his back. Derek was watching nearby looking worried for Jackson. 

Scott and Aidan had come back towards the end of the scene. Aidan averted his eyes and chuckled while Scott held Allison. Both of their faces were unreadable and Isaac wondered what they were thinking about.

Isaac was so caught up in watching everyone else that he had completely missed Ethan watching Matt and he had also missed how Matt had shivered under the boy's look. Maybe it was because he was still riding the high of his and Matt's first time, maybe he thought they were untouchable.

The way the twins were playing though...no one was leaving unscathed.


	27. Unwanted Changes

After the scenes had wrapped up, everyone began talking about what the plan was for that night. 

"Guys we have to go to the Jungle! Come on we gotta welcome the nubes!!" Scott yelled out to the group.

The boy must not have noticed how most of the group wasn't exactly..as happy about that idea as he was, but slowly one by one they agreed. Once carpools were doled out everyone packed themselves up and drove over to the jungle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jungle was pretty packed, but the group was able to get a private table. Drinks were passed around and soon everyone was at least tipsy and dancing.

Isaac and Matt were trying to grind or at least sway together drunkenly laughing and moving about.

Allison and Scott were giggling as they tried to slow dance to every fast paced dance song that came on.

Lydia was grinding against Aidan once in a while even turning to kiss him. Aidan was grinning like an idiot as he held the redhead close trying to kiss and touch her as much as he could.

Derek and Stiles were making out at the booth, Derek definitely not afraid to show how handsy he was on Stiles probably as a warning to the twins to stay away.

Jackson and Danny were the only two that suddenly weren't dancing. Everyone was caught up in their own world and missing out as the couple seemed to hit another rocky part of their relationship.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"J-Jackson let go of me!"

"NO you have to listen Danny I love you!!"

Danny, who was already a little drunk was desperately trying to walk away from Jackson and at least get some air. "Jackson cut it outt!"

"D-Danny its true though! Y-You always get upset i'm not serious. I am seriouss!"

"Jackson you're drunk!"

"Well so are you!!!"

Danny pushed Jackson back as he looked at the boy. "At least I can share my feelings when i'm sober!"

Jackson looked hurt and his mouth dropped open, but he didn't say anything to contradict his boyfriend. "Why is this so important?"

Danny swallowed and shook his head as tears started to form. "Be-cause Jackson! I'm ready to get married and settle down! I don't want porn foreverr! I..I thought you'd feel the same. I want a family with you Jackson and all you ever want is sex! Am I a boyfriend or a hookup?!!"

Jackson was overwhelmed with everything he was hearing. He had no idea Danny wanted this with him..all of this. He again didn't have a response.

"You know what Jackson, its fine don't answer. You know what maybe we need a break from each other."

"A-Are you breaking up with me??"

Danny grit his teeth. "Yeah I guess I am Jackson. Have fun with your sex partners and your porn!" Danny hurried into the bathroom before Jackson could see anymore of his tears.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan, couldn't help but notice everything that had gone down. Quietly, he slipped into the bathroom. "Danny? you in here?"

He heard a sniffle and knocked on the door it came from. "Danny?"

The door opened and out walked Danny, who was a little red eyed and teary. "Ethan? What are you doing in here?"

Ethan reached out and before the boy could stop him, he was wiping away Danny's tears. "I..may have seen you and Jackson fighting. You looked upset so I figured I should come see if you needed anything. Did he hurt you?"

Danny shook his head. "No..yes..I don't know. He..its a long story. I broke up with him."

Ethan frowned. "Then shouldn't he be the one in tears? Obviously he didn't appreciate what he had." 

Danny gave a watery chuckle accepting the paper towels that Ethan handed him. "I guess i'm just too emotional."

Ethan shook his head. "I think someone needs to have a little fun. Come dance the night away with me okay? I'll make you forget about the boy who doesn't even deserve you."

Danny was about to say no, he felt that he should, but something suddenly seemed appealing about that idea. "Okay" he murmured softly.

Ethan smiled and took Danny's hand. "Great!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson was at the booth downing shots. He couldn't believe Danny had just broken up with him. What made it worse was after having his third shot he had looked up to see Danny now grinding on Ethan.

Fucking wonderful.

Jackson downed two more shots and flagged down the waiter. He couldn't take looking around at anymore sappy couples.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison laughed as she pulled away from Scott. "Oh geez I need a break hun. Let's go sit for a little."

Scott grinned and nodded heading back to the booth with Allison. He frowned as they noticed Jackson seemed to be drinking alone while nearby Derek and Stiles were still basically humping each other.

"Jackson?" Allison called out sitting down near the boy. "Hun what are you doing?"

Jackson looked up already looking very close to plastered. "Drinkin?"

Allison frowned. "Where's Danny?"

Jackson looked like he was about to cry as he grabbed another shot glass. "With the twore...get it..twin whore?"

Scott frowned as he gently tried to take the glass away. "Why aren't you with him Jacks?"

"Broke up with me..m'not serious enough for him.." Jackson shook his head as he pulled the glass back out of Scott's hand and took it easily.

Allison gently pulled Jackson up out of his seat. "Come on, Scott and I are taking you home. Scott get the car okay? I'll get Jackson to the door."

Scott nodded, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss before heading out of the club.

"Stiles! Derek do you need a ride home?"

The two finally pulled apart and had the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh no we're good!" Stiles squeaked looking mousy and then confused at the sight of Allison and Jackson leaving.

"Get home safely boys! Oh and make good choices!" She smirked behind her shoulder before guiding the boy to Scott's car.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt excused himself to go to the restroom while Isaac danced around with Derek and Stiles who had finally joined the others.

As he slipped into the restroom he saw Ethan washing his hands. "Hey!" he called out smiling gently. "Having a good night?"

Ethan grinned and nodded as he looked at Matt. "Yeah, it just got a little better too."

Matt flushed as he headed to one of the sinks and splashed some cold water on his face. "Yeah..its um hot out there."

He heard Ethan making some kind of agreeing noise, but not much else. He stood up and smiled before gasping.

Ethan was pressed tight to his back, pinning the shorter boy to the sink. 

"Hot in here too." Ethan pressed a soft kiss to Matt's shoulder. "I saw you watching me today."

"You were watching me!"

Ethan chuckled. "I know you liked what you saw. If your boyfriend ever starts having too tight of a grip on you, you know where to find me." He gave Matt's shoulders a quick rub. "We could have a lot of fun together."

Matt swallowed and shivered as Ethan gave him a wink and left the restroom heading back to Danny.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the club held its last call everyone began filing out and hailing cabs.

Stiles and Derek were in one car, while Matt (who still hadn't told Isaac about the bathroom incident) was with Isaac in another car. The twins offered to give Lydia and Danny a lift home and both were eager to say yes.

Everyone had figured something must be wrong since Danny was leaving with the twins and Jackson had already left with Allison and Scott, but no one said anything deciding to wait till everyone was sober at the least.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Isaac went back to Isaac's and practically collapsed into bed. Isaac snuggled down and almost instantly passed out. Matt however stayed awaked for a while just watching the boy and thinking about what Ethan had said to him. 

Isaac didn't keep him on a tight leash though...did he?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan walked Lydia to her door making out with her for a good couple of minutes before yet again offering for her to come back to his place or he could of course stay at hers. She laughed him off and kissed him again.

"I'm not that easy sweetheart. You may have gotten a lot out of me tonight, but tomorrow you probably won't be that lucky."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know."

"We don't have to do anything, I just think..maybe you'd be better off staying with me tonight then going back and having to face you know who. Come on it will be fun. We can pig out, sleep in late and in the morning i'll even treat you to breakfast."

Danny blushed and shook his head. "I..I don't want to be a burden."

Ethan grinned as he reached out and rubbed the boy's shoulder. "You're more a burden if you make me drive you home right now. Just kidding, but come on man."

Danny bit his lip before nodding. "Okay..guess i'll stay."

Aidan came back and got in the car. "Alright sleepover pals are we all going to the same place?"

Ethan grinned at his brother and Aidan reached back to give Danny a gentle nudge. "Alright, good choices everyone good choices. Oh and if you two get all...you know on me I will kill you."

Everyone laughed as Aidan drove them all home and for the first time in a while Danny actually felt a little lighter.


	28. This Is Wrong

Matt woke up the next morning and found himself smiling into Isaac's sleepy face. He was deciding between whether or not he wanted to wake the boy when his phone went off.

Sighing, Matt sat up and grabbed his phone frowning when he didn't recognize the number.

Text: Did you dream of me last night?

Matt: Who is this?

Text: Oh shame, you already forgot the moment we shared last night ;)

Matt froze when he realized who it was. Shakily he climbed out of bed and headed to the hallway calling the number as he paced. The phone rang twice before Matt heard Ethan.

"Well good morning handsome. I've been thinking about you."

"How the hell did you get my number?"

Ethan laughed. "Danny silly. He gave Aidan and I all of your numbers. Isn't it time we connected and bonded Matt?"

Matt swallowed as he formulated his answer. "The only bonding we will be doing is as friends. I am with Isaac and I love him."

Ethan was quiet for a little before speaking. "Well sweetheart, when you need a little freedom you come find me. I'll let you get back to your ball and chain now."

Before Matt could speak Ethan had hung up on him. He shook his head and took a deep breath before heading back to Isaac and sliding back under the covers with him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan watched as Ethan came back from the hallway slipping his phone into his pocket. "I thought I was the player in the family."

Ethan leaned on the counter as he watched his brother making eggs. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Aidan laughed as he poured some salt on the eggs. "Hmm you have on the couch and another in his boyfriend's arms."

Ethan grinned. "I'm just having fun with one of them. We both know Matt's not going to leave Isaac."

"So you're sticking with Danny?"

Ethan nodded. "Of course I am. I want to settle down too silly."

Aidan sighed and shook his head. "You confuse me. Wake up your boo the eggs are ready."

Ethan smiled as he headed to see Danny. "Aye Aye captain."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson groaned as he took a breath of air, laying his head on the toilet seat. He had been throwing up all morning, but it finally seemed like it was stopping now. When he heard a soft knock on the door he tried to say come in, but all he got out was a croaking noise.

Allison appeared at the door biting her lip as she came in and sat down next to him. "Hey, you still throwing up?"

Jackson coughed a little. "I think its letting up.."

She smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear. You want to try drinking some water?"

The boy nodded, carefully sitting up and taking the glass. His mouth tasted gross, but the water felt soothing as it slid down his throat. "How much did I drink?"

"Enough to be blackout drunk sweetie. Do you remember any of last night?"

"Danny..Danny and I got in a big fight...we.." he stopped and covered his face with his hand. "Oh god we really did break up."

Allison reached out and lightly rubbed the boy's back. "I'm so sorry Jackson."

"Fuck I need to call him...I fucked up.."

"Jackson..he might need some time."

"Shit how did he get home last night??"

Allison couldn't look Jackson in the eye.

"No...oh god please.."

"Ethan took him home."

Jackson went pale, the glass slipping from his hand. Allison barely caught it, pulling away as the boy turned back and began hurling into the toilet again.

Allison bit her lip, squeezing the boy's shoulder before heading out.

When she passed Scott in the hallway she shook her head. "He needs time."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was quiet as he ate. He was still thinking about everything that had happened last night. Ethan had been so nice to him though, giving him space, listening when Danny wanted to talk. It was..nice.

"Thank you" he murmured softly while Aidan went to shower. Ethan looked up and nodded slowly.

"Anytime. How are you feeling?"

"Okay...I don't know kind of empty. It hasn't hit me yet really."

"That's okay. I was thinking..you and I could hang out today? I mean I don't have any scenes to shoot if you don't?"

Danny bit his lip. "I..i'm not sure I should see.."

"Danny, don't you deserve some time on your own instead of always worrying about Jackson? We know Scott and Allison took him home, so i'm sure he's just spending time at your place or theirs."

"I should just check.."

"Send Allison or Scott a text then. Then i'm taking you out okay?"

Danny blushed and nodded. "Fair enough." He sent a text to Allison and waited for her response before getting up and letting Ethan lead him out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac smiled as he woke up to Matt rutting against him. "Morning horny."

Matt blushed and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. "hi"

"Was I out for too long?" He reached for Matt's cock and began stroking it smiling as the boy whined against him.

"Babe we might have to film today. Are you going to be able to get it up again if we do it now?"

Matt slid on top of Isaac and began grinding down on him. "What do you think?"

Isaac laughed as he reached for the boy's ass and began guiding him onto his half hard cock.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson was back home after lots of no i'm fine's and please I need to be alone talks with Allison and Scott. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to see anyone, he just wanted to sit on his couch.

And of course hate himself for how much he had hurt Danny. He couldn't believe it. Maybe after all this time he had just taken it for granted that he and his boyfriend..ex would have make up sex and move on. This was serious though. Danny was done with him.

Jackson leaned back against the couch and let his tears fall as he realized that he had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was having fun with Ethan...a lot of fun actually. Ethan made him feel good about himself in a way that Jackson hadn't made him feel in forever. Although Danny had been nervous, Ethan helped him relax and he was a perfect gentleman the whole time. They had real talks about the future, the present and what they really wanted out of life. The longer they spoke and hung out Danny realized that maybe there was more to life than Man Candy and Jackson. It was a thought he hadn't even bothered to entertain before, but now with Ethan...things were different.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia hummed as she looked over some scripts and scene ideas. She began marking off names for certain scenes, stopping when her doorbell rang. Sighing she got up and tied her robe tight around her.

Opening the door she gasped as she was met with a decent sized bouquet of flowers. She almost yelped in surprise when Aidan's face appeared a moment later behind them. "Morning princess."

Lydia pursed her lips as she took the flowers. "What are these for?"

He grinned. "Just because. May I come in? I make a mean breakfast."

Lydia laughed. "I thought I told you it wasn't going to be easy to get in here."

Aidan grinned. "Yeah, but that was last night."

The redhead smirked. "Fine, but I will kick you out so fast if you're lying about your breakfast making skills. I take my eggs scrambled, my pancakes fluffy and my bacon greasy."

Aidan laughed as he followed her in. "Yes ma'am!"

Lydia smiled as she gave him back the flowers. "Oh and you can put these in the vase while I get dressed." She gave him a light smack on the ass as she watched him go. The twins may have been the best idea she had ever had.

If only she really knew though...


	29. Putting It Back Together

The next day, it was a little harder for everyone to get going at Man Candy. However, Lydia Martin prided herself on whipping her employees into shape and making sure they were always ready for their scenes. Today was no different. She had a group of very handsome mostly gay young men that needed to get back to the basics. She had been slacking on her scenes and letting her boys get away with everything. It was time to stop it.

Lydia had one of the top porn industries at her fingertips and she was not going to let that reputation slip down the drain. 

Smiling now she handed out scripts to the group lined in front of her. "Alright boys. Party time is over. Everyone has a scene today. That's right, we are going to be here all day long filming and fucking so you all better be ready. We are on top of the small porn companies and that is where we're staying. You all have five minutes to freshen up and then Ethan and Jackson you're up!

The boys swallowed as they looked around, mostly watching as Jackson and Ethan eyed each other..one warily and the other as if accepting a challenge.

Stiles sighed as they started filing back to the dressing rooms to get ready. "She's always finds a way to stir the pot..doesn't she?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As pairs began splitting off to run lines Jackson slipped into a dressing room by himself. He thought that he would be alone but when he turned to shut the door Ethan was there. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak.

Ethan grinned, almost like a cat who had just gotten the canary, and shut the door behind them. "You must've picked the best dressing room for us huh? I knew I liked you Whittemore.

Jackson crossed his arms. "Isn't the best dressing room the one with my ex in it?"

Ethan laughed as he walked closer to Jackson, noting how the boy held his ground. "What? I can't get to know my scene partner? We need to run lines you know. See who's going to top..practice some moves.."

"We can run lines. The rest of that crap we can do when we get in front of the camera. And we both know i'm going to top. You're a little bitch Ethan trying to steal my ex the second we break up. You're disgusting."

Ethan laughed and pushed Jackson up against the wall, his face inches from the other boy. "The way I hear it, you had plenty of time to put a ring on it. Danny wants someone who's serious and ready to go to the next level. You weren't giving him that and he finally moved on because someone better came along. You can't be mad at me for that. I'm showing him how wonderful it can be to be in a relationship with someone who's not afraid of what they want."

Jackson struggled as he fought against Ethan. "Fuck you!! You bastard you don't deserve Danny!!! I'm going to win him back you smug little bastard!!

Ethan chuckled as he leaned in, pressing his lips against the boy's ear. "Let the games begin then." He pulled back and let go of Jackson easily, before heading to pick up his script. "Shall we partner?

Jackson swallowed as he watched Ethan move away, still feeling like he was pressed up against the wall. Shaking his head he grabbed his script and cleared his throat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny smiled as he watched Matt. The other boy was secretly one of his favorites to partner up with though no one knew it. For the past couple of years it had been comforting because Matt was so close to Jackson. It was odd, but it just made him feel good. Since the breakup, Matt had become a comfort in his own right. The boy was always gentle and loving, and he tried so damn hard to make every scene partner feel comfortable with him. Now here he was watching Matt try to roll his r's as he sauntered over to give Danny a lap dance.

"RRRicooo you are sexy as hell. I'm glad we have this private room. I've been dying to get you alone." Matt purred and swung his hips as he came towards Danny. He kicked a leg out and sat down on the boy's lap, wrapping his arms around Danny's neck. "You stressed baby?"

Danny snorted a little trying to keep his composure. "OH Armandooo, how did you know? I just..I need your touch! You know how it soothes me so!"

Matt leaned in and Danny opened his mouth a little for the kiss. He closed his eyes and hummed a little.

Then he heard the laughter. Opening an eye in surprise he saw Matt covering his mouth and cracking up. He quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry..but come on Danny. Lydia gave us a freaking soap opera porn shoot!

Danny tried to stay serious. "You know that Lydia..." He closed his eyes as he began to crack up. "Shit she really did give us a soap opera..."

The two laughed as they rested against each other. It was rare that Lydia made a cheesy porn, she prided herself on realistic scenes not wanting to be like the crappy companies (her words) that tried to hard to make scenes laughable. However, once in a while she created one of these scenes, either to poke fun at the company or because she needed her employees to relax. It seemed that this time she was doing it for the latter.

"Are you okay?" 

Danny bit his lip as he looked up, sliding a piece of Matt's hair back behind his hair. "I will be.." he murmured softly.

Matt smiled and leaned in to kiss the boy's forehead. "I'm holding you to that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek felt like growling whenever he looked at the boy in front of him. Ever since Aiden and Ethan had arrived things had been turned upside down. Everyone was freaking out except for him and Stiles. He felt like he was just barely going to keep it that way.

"Damn I was hoping I could top the leader of the pack. Maybe next time huh Hale?"

Derek practically snarled as he looked at Aiden. "What did you call me?"

Aiden smirked. "Oh come on Derek. Doesn't take a genius to figure out you quietly run the group. Almost fooled me to the way you hover in the background, but its you alright. McCall's a close second, but its you for now."

Derek took all of two steps forward before he was grabbing Aiden by the collar and bringing them face to face. "What the hell is your angle? You and your brother from some other company trying to take us down? Because I can tell you that's not going to happen.

Aiden laughed as he slipped out of Derek's grip. "Oh Derek, Ethan and I wanted to do porn for fun. He likes getting the all the guys, and I..well I mean Lydia is one hell of a spitfire and come on I don't even have competition. Relax Derek no one wants you or Stiles. We're just stirring up the pot and having some fun. Now can we run lines? I have a hot tempered red head to impress.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles groaned as he looked at the script. "Seriously? How come I always have to be the bukakke boy? Isaac should be it he's new!!

Scott smirked and ruffled Stiles's hair. "You just look like a bottom Stiles. Isaac and I...we're just dominant guys. Its nothing bad Stiles..I mean sometimes I wonder what it would be like you know?"

"Then you be bukakke boy!!"

Scott chuckled. "Oh come on Stiles we both know i'm not gay. That would just be awkward. Besides..i'm a definite top. So how should we paint you babe?"

Stiles scowled, though he couldn't help but smile a little when Isaac came up from behind and hugged him.

"Don't be mad Stiles.

"Oh pup..how can I be mad at you? Scott on the other hand..well let's just see how the scene works for him."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia smiled as she saw Aiden and Jackson came out. Both were down to their briefs ready for their dorm room hookup scene. She ushered them on quickly noting that the others were out and ready to see how everything unfolded. She pretended not to notice the way the two stars looked at each other as they slipped into their dorm beds. She licked her lips as she stood behind the cameraman. Time to see if her risk had paid off. "Action!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan stretched on his bed before looking over at Jackson. "Hey you guna pick your shit up? I'm not cleaning up after you again."

Jackson smirked. "Nah you can clean it Mr. Neat Freak."

Ethan snorted as he got off of the bed and started picking his way through to Jackson. "Okay dude let me rephrase that for your dumb jock brain. Pick your shit up i'm not cleaning it for you again!." By this time Ethan was leaning over Jackson's bed. "I'm not your maid."

Jackson licked his lips. "You're right. You're my bitch."

Ethan grit his teeth. "What the hell did you just call me?" He grabbed Jackson and pulled him up off of his bed. "Say it again you jackass! I dare you!!"

At first Jackson didn't do anything. And then he was pinning Ethan against the wall, holding the boy's arms above his head. "You're. My. Bitch!" He laughed. "Whatcha guna do about it?"

Ethan attacked Jackson's lips savagely. The movement surprised the other boy for only a moment and then he was back in control. Right where he was supposed to be.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny couldn't help, but feel a little shocked at how easily Ethan and Jackson seemed to go at it. He knew it was for the scene...but with Ethan jumping at the bit...he felt a little hurt almost.

As he watched the scene progress Matt came up from behind and hugged him gently. He leaned back against the boy as he watched his ex and his..new guy easily having sex with each other. He felt aroused when Jackson pinned Ethan and began feeding him his cock..teasing a little as well. Then he wanted to be there as Ethan spread himself wide for Jackson's thick length. Danny had to look away, his arousal and wanting for Jackson and the fact that he had stopped it..was starting to hit him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though Ethan definitely preferred Danny, he had to honestly admit that Jackson was a damn good fuck. Ethan was versatile, but rarely let guys fuck him. With Jackson he had no choice, but honest to god it was great. He loved the way the boy angrily pounded into him. He couldn't help but wanting to be filled up with the guy's cum. Damn condoms he thought to himself..

"Fuck! Come on fill me! Fuck me harder dammit!

Jackson laughed as he flipped them over. "You want to be fucked harder? Then ride me and show me you're not a little bitch!"

Ethan growled as he shifted his position. "Oh I will!

Ethan groaned and Jackson moaned as Ethan rode them both to completion shooting his load over the boy's chest as he felt Jackson fill the condom within him. Ethan shook a little before slumping over Jackson's body.

Jackson held the boy up a little as he looked into his eyes. "Not bad" He said gruffly before rolling them to the side and pulling out of Ethan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the boys had walked off to the back room to shower, Lydia had the scene cleaned up as she turned and smiled. "Now if we can all have scenes like that we will be back in business." Again she ignored the sidelong glances everyone shared and as much as it pained her, she ignored Danny's look of utter hurt.

"Danny and Matt, take a minute if you need it to compare notes and then you're up for your scene." Lydia turned away and headed straight to set to deliver more instructions to the set crew.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Great now I can look like a fool in front of my ex and the new guy...while they were both fucking hot as hell."

Matt gently squeezed his shoulders. "Hey you and me together right?"

Danny smiled and nodded a little. "Yeah that's true. We'll just have to knock their socks off that's all."

Matt smiled as he began leading Danny towards the set. "Psh we got it in the bag then!"

Danny nodded. "Yeah..we got this.."


	30. Showing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry I suck at giving you timely updates! Anyways here's another chapter, please don't hate me!

Danny and Matt sat on their soap opera porn star set. They watched quietly as Lydia and the cameramen hustled around setting things up as they went. 

"What if we...went off book a little?"

Danny looked up at Matt in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Matt shrugged. "Well we can still be Rico and Armando..but what if we amp up our game a little? Why can't we be taken as seriously as the other scenes you know?"

Danny smiled a little. "Lydia would kill us."

Matt turned and smirked back. "Not if we kicked ass."

Danny looked back at Lydia who obviously had no idea of what was to come. "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jackson and Ethan had cleaned off they headed back to join the others. Jackson was glad that at least Danny's scene was with Matt. It probably would've killed him if he had to watch Ethan with Danny again.

Jackson looked and saw that Ethan was moving towards Aiden, but keeping his eyes on Danny. Jackson sighed softly when he felt a familiar warmth press against his back.

"Its not over Jacks"

Jackson wanted to respond to Stiles, but his words were cut off when Lydia called for action.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt licked his lips as he sauntered over to Danny. "Oh RRrricooo i'm so glad we have this private room. I've been waiting to get you alone!"

Danny held back a smile as he stretched out on his chair. "Oh Armando, all this talk is boring me. Show me something worthwhile would you?"

Matt raised an eyebrow at Danny's changing of the dialogue, but was glad the boy was taking him up on his offer. 

"Of course Rrrrricooo, I came to seduce you!" He walked forward and lifted his leg up so he could swing it over the other side of Danny's chair as he straddled him. "Sexy as hell" He murmured just for Danny's ears, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck before kissing him softly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the scene progressed Lydia became more erratic. In angry hushed whispers she began demanding a second look at the script for Matt and Danny's scene. 

The others nudged each other and watched curiously as Lydia flipped through the pages and shook her head. 

It took a moment, but then it hit Stiles. "They're going off script..."

The others looked shocked. It was very rare that anyone went off the script that they were given, but Danny and Matt? Hell those two were most likely to obey Lydia's every word and gesture.

Stiles couldn't help but grin as he held onto Jackson. "Well this is bound to be awesome."

Jackson just stared in shock at his ex. Who the heck was this boy?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt groaned as he began humping Danny. The other boy kissed and nipped at Matt's lips as he felt him up. 

"Come on Armando, I want more babe."

"Your wish is my command handsome." Matt pulled back so he could rid Danny of his shirt before tugging his own off. He moved to kiss down Danny's chest, moving quickly to suck at the boy's nipple. He rolled the little nub between tongue and teeth grinning as Danny moaned. Matt continued to work on the boy, using his hands to rub and stroke at every part of the boy that he could. "Its getting a little hot in here don't you think?"

Danny, who was sucking at Matt's neck, pulled back and smirked. "I want to be inside of you Armando. Now are you going to make that happen anytime soon or do I need to find someone else?"

Matt pulled back as he reached for Danny's pants. "Now now Rrricooo you know i'll give you what you need baby. I should warn you though i'm quite tight."

Danny growled as he worked on Matt's pants. "That's just how I like you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia was fuming. This was not how the scene was supposed to go. There was supposed to be more dialogue, more seduction...not this chopped up scene with a quick chair fuck! She wanted to scream. Hell she was about to scream.

And then arms were snaking around her waist and her chin was being turned so lips could cover her own. Lydia growled and pushed at the annoying intruder, but he only smirked at her.

"Aiden" she snarled in between kisses. "Aiden dammit i'm not in the mood."

The boy just smirked as he moved his hand lower to cup at her ass. "Relax, you'll be in the mood in a second if I have my way."

Lydia wedged her elbow in between the two of them and pushed Aiden back. "I have to cut this scene before it screws with everything i've freaking worked for and I am not about to let some new punk ruin me!"

Before Aiden could even respond, a loud moan and some swears caught Lydia's attention. The redhead turned and watched in shock as Matt began expertly riding Danny. She looked around and realized that the other boys watching...and even the cameramen were licking their lips and shifting a little. Looking back at the boy's she noticed how passionate they seemed...like they both had something to prove.

She bit her lip and swallowed. Maybe..maybe she had underestimated these two. As she turned back to say something to Aiden she was in shock to see that the boy had gone back to her brother...and wasn't even trying to look at her. Sighing, she turned back and gave up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt gasped as he dug his nails into Danny's shoulders. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! Oh RRRiCCoo come on!! Fuck me harder!!" 

Danny growled as he kissed Matt hard moving up and off of his chair to fuck into the boy as hard as he could. He reached for the boy's cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. "M'close Armando, you better cum with me you hear?"

Matt whimpered and whined as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach. "S-Shit, Rrrriccooo, Rrrricooo!"

Danny dug his nails into Matt's back as he felt the boy tightening and then releasing between them. As Matt's ass tightened around his cock, Danny moaned and released into the boy. 

Matt gasped as he felt the boy's hot load filling him. He shook until he finished and then slumped against Danny. "You're too good Rriccco."

Danny chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek. "I think you can call me Danny now." He whispered just in case the cameramen hadn't finished filming. When he heard the click and call for cut thought he whispered again. "You suck at rolling your r's by the way."

Matt just laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Matt and Danny had detangled themselves, they both headed off to go get cleaned up. Lydia had called for the scene be cleaned and changed while she decided who should go next. 

However, when she turned around she found that many of her boys were not looking at her the way they usually did. She licked her lips nervously and strode toward them ready to start again. However as she got closer, Derek put his hand up.

"Don't Lyd. We're all taking lunch together. We'll try and be back later, but no promises."

Lydia's jaw dropped. "What..what do you.."

"Scott told us. Well Allison figured it out and told him and he finally broke down and told us. Needless to say we're not the most excited about working right now."

Lydia tried to say something, tried to pick out one of them to plead to, but they were already walking away from her.

Allison stepped forward and looked at Lydia shaking her head a little. "They would've figured it out even if I hadn't said anything. We're a family Lydia. I know we're a porn company and this is a workplace, but in the end we're family. You know that..or you did before all of this needing to be the best crap went to your head." She turned to walk away when Lydia grabbed her arm.

"Allison!"

"Lydia, i'll try and get someone to come back and work another scene, but i'm not going to push them."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Danny were toweling off in one of the dressing rooms. They were about to get changed and head out when there was a knock at the door.

Danny who was more dressed then Matt was got up and headed to get it.

Lydia was on the other side of the door looking slightly pale and shifty. 

"You alright Lyd?"

The girl looked up and swallowed as she eyed the boy and then looked over to Matt.

"I'm sorry.."

Danny frowned not noticing that Matt was now dressed and had walked over to hug Lydia.

"Its okay Lyd, we forgive you."

Danny raised an eyebrow still not understanding what was really going on. "Um can someone.."

Matt's phone went off as he pulled back. Taking it out he smiled. "I think we should all go to lunch and talk yeah?"

Lydia nodded and smiled shyly as Matt and Danny took her hands and walked with her to meet the rest of the group.


	31. Thinking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I suck at giving you guys timely updates, but I figured you guys could use an early Thanksgiving gift so here you go! Also * sections represent a flashback.

It had been a long time since Lydia had really spent time with the boys that wasn't filming or casting and in actual daylight. She let Matt and Danny lead her out, staying quiet as they headed down a couple of blocks and turned onto a familiar street. She swallowed when she recognized the little cafe they were heading to. 

"You guys still go here?"

Matt smiled. "Of course we do. This is our place, always has been."

She nodded as they walked to a long table that stood outside of the cafe. Scott and Allison were seat there and watching quietly. 

Matt sat Lydia down and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading inside with Danny.

Lydia swallowed and smiled weakly at the two. "So...this place hasn't changed much huh?"

Scott nodded before clearing his throat. "Lydia you know we all love you. From day one we were all together on this. We were all part of this big thing that's become Man Candy..but it just feels like lately all you care about is the business. You seem to forget we were friends first."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I was just doing what was best for us and what was best for us was keeping the business alive."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek frowned as he waited at the side counter of the cafe for their orders. Stiles had been trying to calm him with shoulder rubs and words, but he wasn't having much success. Derek felt like he was boiling over. First the twins had just annoyed him, but then when Scott had told them the true purpose of bringing them in the older man had been caught off guard. He knew Lydia had always been very business oriented, but before she had still made time for everyone...she had still cared and now..

"Order up patio table one!"

Derek looked up as Stiles thanked the waitress and grabbed the meals, stacking them on the large carryout tray. Derek frowned when he noticed the familiar looking sandwich at the end.

"Stiles...."

Stiles looked up at Derek before looking back at the tray and blushing. "Okay so don't be mad...."

Derek must've looked like steam was coming out of his ears because Stiles was scurrying away quickly calling Jackson and Matt in to help with the tray while Danny and Isaac began carrying out drinks.

Derek growled a little as he grabbed some napkins and straws before reluctantly following the guys outside.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a little bit of shuffling and handing out the correct lunch and drink combos to correct people, everyone surprisingly got quiet and focused on their own food. 

Lydia frowned as she looked down at her meatball sub and lemonade. She was surprised that they had remembered her order...she hadn't been out to lunch with these guys in months..possibly even a year. 

"So..no twins?"

A few of the boys looked up, but it was Allison who answered. "They said they had other plans...though none of us really bugged them to stay."

"Glad to see that even though you're at a table surrounded by friends and family you're still focused on your business."

Lydia's head snapped up to look at Derek. The other guys had stopped eating and were looking between the two. Lydia new that now was the time they were going to talk.

"Alright calm it down. Are you going to let me explain myself or are you going to just assume the worst?"

Derek snorted. "I don't have to assume anything, its all out in the open".

The redhead crossed her arms and sat back. "Whenever you're ready to hear my side of the story."

Derek gave her a look and for a moment she really did fear that she was about to lose all of these guys.

But for the first time she though about losing them as friends..instead of employees.

************************************************************************************************

"So you're saying that we should all fuck each other? Am I the only one who feels weird about this?" Stiles scratched his head as he looked to Derek.

Lydia smirked as she looked at her friends. "Come on guys you all love having sex, you've all paired up with each other..so let's film it and make money...and occasionally you guys switch partners."

Allison shook her head. "Scott's not even gay nor do I want to see him screwing other guys or being screwed by them."

Scott slid an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I kind of agree with her...though. Stiles is like my brother and Jackson and I just barely tolerate each other...now you want us to do it.."

Jackson frowned. "I'm in if I top only."

Lydia snorted. "Jackson you'd love bottoming. You'd be such a pretty little piece of ass anyways."

Derek sighed. "Are you sure we'd even make that much?"

The redhead smiled pleasantly as she turned to Derek and nodded. "You guys are all gorgeous, men would die to imagine fucking you and if they could actually see it..." She smirked as Derek nodded back.

"Wait...we're considering this now?" Danny frowned as he looked at Jackson. "Babe come on...porn stars?"

Lydia smiled. "Danny relax, it wouldn't be forever. We just..we could all use the cash..the warehouse near this cafe is up for rent and very cheap. Matt still has his cameras...Derek and Stiles have old furniture they didn't take with them to their new apartment. We have all of the types of boys that viewers would want to see...come on guys we have the perfect setup here! Allison and I can handle all the business and script writing you guys just..have sex."

The boys frowned as they looked at one another, but Derek began to smirk a little.

And that's what Lydia had been hoping for.

*******************************************************************************************

Derek sighed and sat back. "Fine tell your side Martin."

Lydia licked her lips. "We have always been friends and family. Over time yes the business has boomed and I got carried away with that. I have always tried to keep in mind who we are...but..recently I got lost in the business. When I saw Ethan and Aiden I saw opportunity and..I guess...lately I had been noticing that Matt and Danny.." she paused as she looked at the two boys and bit her lip, "They weren't into it as much as they had used to be. I mean they were always the two that were the least likely to stay with it once we first started. Scott even was into it hell it spiced up his and Allison's sex lives. But those two...they always wanted something else. Danny wanted a normal job..a family..Matt wanted his photography to take off. You guys..everyone else never said anything different about what they wanted so I saw it as a change up...Ethan and Aiden for Danny and Matt. I never meant for you guys to hate me for it..but then again I should've said something."

The others looked at each other before looking at Matt and Danny. Matt bit his lip.

"Lydia you know you're right in a way, but true you should've said something and..." he sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

She bit her lip. "Well I was planning on having them stick around. There's room for them and hey I know we're a family, but families grow. They are good guys they just came in under the wrong circumstances. Give them a second chance...give me a second chance."

Derek coughed a little. "I'm willing to give you a second chance, but not them. They've threatened everything we have..everyone we have. They don't care about us."

Lydia licked her lips. "Because they know you don't care about them. They only have each other. Let's show them what kind of family we are. They can fit in with us if everyone gives them a chance."

*************************************************************************************************

The more Lydia talked and planned the more the guys began to come together. Even Allison had been putting in some helpful business promotions.

"I could make our website.."

"I could take some photos of everyone..help make a bio page."

"Jackson and I can move the furniture in."

Lydia couldn't help but smile as everything began to fall in place. Derek coughed a little and everyone looked up.

"So I think we're all in agreement here that this....this might actually work, but we have to do something okay?"

There were nods and a few 'go ons'

"We have to remember that what makes us special is that we're a family not just a porn company and we can't forget that. I'm sure that there will be people that come and go if we get bigger...and we'll have tense moments as things change, but we are and always will be a family and we can't lose sight of that."

Stiles smiled and put his hand in. "To our company and family."

Each guy put his hand in and Lydia and Allison put their hands on top.

Lydia licked her lips. "To our family and company."

****************************************************************************************************

Jackson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Lydia's right. I mean we've had people come in and out of Man Candy since we started. Granted none of them have stayed, but we were always better at welcoming them in than we have been with the twins. I've let my personal issues get in the way, but i'm willing to give them a second chance so we all should be willing." He swallowed and looked up at Danny. "We're still a family, nothing will ever change that."

Derek watched the two for a moment before getting up and heading around to Lydia's side of the table. The redhead stood up nervously. For a moment the two looked at each other before the girl timidly stepped up and hugged Derek. When the man put his arms around the girl, everyone smiled.

"Lyd just be honest with us about your intentions from now on okay?"

She nodded as she pulled away and sat back down. Derek returned to his spot and suddenly it seemed as if the curse was broken. Everyone began talking and eating happily.

When the boss finished her food however she cleared her throat. "Alright break time's over dorks. We have some more porn to shoot. I've been letting you all get off easy with only a couple of scenes at a time. We're finishing all of them today."

Scott frowned. "Well you can film our scene..but Aiden and Ethan flew the coop...how do you plan to film Derek?"

Lydia bit her lip. "Okay...look you guys can get yourselves ready okay? I'll take care of getting Aiden back. Derek and Aiden will just have the last scene of the day that's all."

The redhead got up to leave, but stopped herself by putting her hand back into the middle of the table. "I'm going back to hardcore businesswoman now, but I promise I haven't forgotten our talk. We're still a family I know that."

The guys and Allison put there hands in and smiled as they each remembered that first day when Man Candy had been created.

"To our family and company" they all murmured before watching their fearless leader head back to the studio and her car. They knew Lydia still had an uphill battle to face.

After all, the girl hated having to swallow her pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my apologies guys, this chapter did not have any sex, but as promised next chapter after you put up with some more talk there will be lots of sex! I promise Man Candy is heading back down the constant sex route, but of course you know I do need some plot in this thing as well. Hope you all enjoyed and have a happy holiday!!


	32. Truce

It didn't take long before Lydia was at the twin's apartment. She didn't really want to do the whole apology thing, but she figured she needed to if she wanted the boys to come back to Man Candy. So swallowing her pride she knocked on the door and waited. 

Ethan answered a minute later and frowned at her. "What do you want?"

Lydia pursed her lips. "I'd like to speak to your brother. Can you get him?"

The boy crossed his arms. "He's not here."

She squinted her eyes as she looked at him. "Bullshit"

"He has his own place"

"Both of your checks get sent here."

"He doesn't have a house number."

"That's a terrible coverup. He's in there now let me in."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes and if you say no to me one more time I will kick you in the balls then drag you around the apartment with me as I look for your brother. Make your move wisely Ethan."

She smirked as she watched the boy visibly gulp before stepping aside. "Thank you."

She sashayed her way through the apartment and to Aiden's bedroom rapping quickly on the door. 

The door opened on its own to reveal the twin curled up on his bed, headphones on and probably blocking out all of the world right now.

Lydia stepped closer and gently placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Aiden? Can we talk?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the gang had just finished up their lunch and were walking back to Man Candy. Some were talking quietly while others seemed lost in their own thoughts. Jackson took a moment to fall back from the group and move over to Danny. He swallowed and gently nudged the boy's shoulder.

Danny looked up a little surprised before nodding. "Hey"

"How've you been?"

The boy watched Jackson a moment before speaking. "I've been alright thanks. How have you been?"

Jackson smiled weakly. "Terrible actually..."

"Jackson I don't..."

"Danny let me finish, please. I'm terrible because all I can think about is you and how we should both be in the apartment having a nice dinner or going to the movies or...planning for our future. We're not though because I screwed up Danny. I screwed up and i'm saying it to you sober. I've thought about it constantly. I just..I want a second chance Danny."

Danny looked at Jackson in surprise. Jackson wasn't the type to be so serious..or even thoughtful about the future. "Jackson...why would this time be different? We've been together for years now..."

"Because I know better finally. It took this long, but losing you..seeing you and Ethan together..it was wrong. You know how great we are together Danny. I want to be with you, I want to get serious with you. Please...I miss us."

Danny swallowed and hugged himself a little. "Jackson I can't just take you back that easily."

"Then let's try a date..and if it goes well maybe another?"

Danny hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay..a date."

Jackson smiled relieved. "Okay, so...this Friday? I..we could go to a nice restaurant..maybe catch a movie."

Danny let a tiny nervous smile slip through. "Sounds nice."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles hummed a little as he walked with Derek. He watched the man a little before clearing his throat. "So...this scene.."

Derek raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his boyfriend. "Don't worry i'll be nice..well as nice as I can be." He was about to chuckle a little when he noticed that Stiles still wasn't smiling. "Okay what did I miss?"

Stiles shrugged and looked away. "No no that's good."

"Stiles."

"Look...just..you don't have to be overly nice because if you are..I don't know maybe you'll like him too much."

Derek almost choked. "Whoa are you thinking i'm going to fall for Aiden? Why the hell would I fall for him?"

Stiles grit his teeth and looked away. "Nevermind."

"Stiles."

"I said nevermind okay its stupid."

"Tell me."

Stiles huffed a little as he faced forward. "Look I never had to worry before..Scott's straight, Jackson and Danny had eyes for each other as soon as they met. Matt was like a little brother to you and when Isaac showed up..it was another Jackson and Danny. The twins though..they shake shit up. Ethan easily tore apart one of the most stable relationships at Man Candy like it was..like it was a tissue! Aiden..sure he's straight, but that's just for now. He's cocky and you like cocky...he's handsome and so are you and..."

"And he's nowhere close to you."

Stiles stopped and looked up to see Derek smiling down at him. 

"Stiles I don't want some cocky little twink. Why the hell would I want that when I have you? You who annoyingly keep me on task and remind me to be nice. You keep me warm at night and are always ready to cuddle. You put up with me even when I give you no reason to." 

Stiles blushed as he leaned against Derek. "Alright..I get it."

Derek snorted. "You better. Twinks are frigging annoying."

Stiles laughed as Derek squeezed his hand. "Damn straight."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden frowned as he sat up and watched Lydia, taking his headphones off. "What do you want?"

The redhead licked her lips and had the decency to look a little ashamed. "To apologize..."

Aiden snorted. "Didn't think you apologized for anything you did."

Lydia smiled a little as she sat on the edge of Aiden's bed. "I rarely do, but today it seems to be a frequent occurrence. Look..I went about you and your brother the wrong way. I shouldn't have put you in that position."

Aiden sat up a little straighter. "Alright you have my attention."

"I got so caught up in the business that I forgot that these were my friends and family. In turn, I brought you two in and stirred things up the wrong way. You didn't deserve that. Especially today, I shouldn't have said those things to you..I was too caught up in the moment. Its no excuse, but it's all i've got."

Aiden smirked. "Hey I like fireballs."

"So you accept my attempt at an apology then?"

"Sure, but we're done with the company."

Lydia shook her head furiously. "No you're not!! I just apologized! You have a scene to shoot with Derek! You and your brother are going to continue shooting plenty of scenes..you just got the damn job!!!"

Aiden smiled. "Chill Lydia i'm still going to woo you into my bed, but Ethan and I don't belong at Man Candy."

Lydia sighed as she moved closer to the boy, reaching forward and tugging Aiden to her. "I took care of it. You and the boys have a clean slate I promise. Come back to Man Candy and see what its like to be a part of a company that's more like a family."

Aiden laughed. "As long as I can still get you into bed Martin."

The boss got up and dusted herself off. "I'm not easily conquered, but you can earn some brownie points if you get your ass up and bring your brother with you."

Aiden licked his lips as he watched Lydia walk away. Oh he could do that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and the guys looked up as Lydia, Aiden and Ethan entered. Lydia was smiling, full of confidence. The boys however were quiet watching the others probably to see if what Lydia had said was true.

Derek gave Stiles's hand a gentle squeeze before stepping forward and holding out a hand to Aiden. "You ready to experience the best sex of your life?"

The boy stared for a moment before snorting. "Pretty sure you took my line." He took the man's hand and shook it firmly.

"Well can we finally start shooting some porn now? I'm getting tired of all this talking."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek pressed Aiden up against a wall and began kissing him slowly. "For someone who claims to be straight you're really getting into this."

Aiden growled a little as he began tugging Derek's shirt off. "Shut up about the straight crap before I decide I don't want you in my ass. Maybe i'll fuck you or..."

"Or stop now? Come on now don't be a little bitch now. Took you this long to get here."

Aiden bit his lip and groaned as he kept working on the man's shirt in between kisses.

Derek pulled Aiden with him then pushed him onto the bed before pouncing. "You better relax now or this is never going to feel good."

Aiden swore as he did his best to lay pliant while Derek took care of his clothes. "And why did I want to try this again?"

The man moved to suck at the boy's neck smirking as Aiden began to gasp and whimper.

"Shut up"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stood near Jackson as the scene was being filmed. He had tried his best not to 'over' look at Ethan, but not 'under' look as well. He felt confused though. He obviously still cared about Jackson, but at the same time he had been feeling some things for Ethan.

When he saw the boy move towards him he smiled weakly before looking at Jackson who had of course noticed as well. Jackson however smiled, a little pained, and gave the boy a nod before moving over to talk to Isaac and Matt.

Danny, surprised and relived looked back at Ethan. "Hey"

"Hey, seems like you two..are better."

He nodded. "We're...going on a date.."

Ethan paled a little bit, but did his best to smile. "That's..cool."

Danny reached out to touch Ethan's hand. "Hey just..I don't know where its going right now. I still like you Ethan..."

The boy nodded and smiled a little. "So if I also asked you out on a date you'd say yes?"

Danny blushed. "For now yes. I need to figure it out. I'm not making a promise to either of you."

Ethan squeezed Danny's shoulder. "That's fine." He made eye contact with Jackson and gave the boy a quick nod before heading over to talk to Stiles.

Danny sighed. Someone was going to get hurt sooner or later, but right now he just wanted to be left to his thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden swore as he felt Derek enter him from behind. He clung tightly to the bedposts as the man began moving in and out of him. Internally he cursed himself. He should've said something to Derek like how he figured he could fake it till he made it in the porn company. Or maybe the fact that this was the first time he was having sex with a man. Instead, he gripped the bed tighter and groaned trying to fight the pain and make it pleasurable.

Derek couldn't help, but enjoy how tight Aiden was. Maybe the kid could actually make it in the industry. He was a good looking snarky twink who managed to be passable. This whole straight crap was a great storyline.

Except halfway through fucking Aiden he remembered that the straight thing wasn't a story. The kid was straight. The reason he was probably so damn tight was because there was a good chance Derek was the first guy to ever fuck him.

Derek slowed his pace a little and began kissing gently at the boy's neck and shoulders. "Relax and breathe" he whispered. He put on a show for the camera then, faking the tough guy act as he worked to carefully loosen Aiden. 

Aiden in turn began to give in more. He leaned back against Derek, took deeper breaths and focused on the man. If he could relax long enough there would be a chance he would feel like he was being torn apart.

Derek nipped and teased his skin while reaching down to stroke Aiden's cock. He noted how the boy began to focus on the strokes and pumped him hard and fast. They had filmed enough, it was time to get Aiden off quickly. One he orgasmed, Derek knew he'd follow right after. How could he not with a tight virgin ass?

Sure enough, a few strokes later coupled with some neck kisses and Aiden was gone crying out and falling limp into Derek's embrace. The man shot off hard into the boy before carefully lowering them down to the bed. As Aiden panted and caught his breath Derek rubbed his back and arms while carefully sliding out.

Aiden turned shakily and looked at Derek. For the first time the boy seemed to show a less cocky side. 

"Do you think I was believable?"

Derek smirked and ruffled Aiden's hair. "Yeah I think the viewers will keep ya. You're a decent enough fuck."

The boy snorted. "Yeah you're not too bad yourself."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia smiled as the crew began cleaning up. Derek headed off to shower and change while Aiden walked...or rather limped a little off the set. He smiled proudly at her, gasping a little as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Good work handsome."

"MMm does this mean you'll ice my ass for me?"

Lydia laughed. "I guess. And maybe if you're good i'll even rub it later."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles came out of the dressing room then and crossed his arms as he yelled at Lydia. "I AM NOT WEARING THIS!!! I LOOK LIKE A TOOL!!!!"

The other boys laughed and smirked as they took in the boy's pastel golf outfit.

Lydia grinned. "Oh relax Stiles it will come off soon enough. Remember you're our special bukakke boy!!"

Stiles fumed as Scott and Isaac came to hug and pinch his cheeks. They wore normal, less colorful golfing outfits.

"Come on Stiles you're adorable!"

"I hate you all"

Lydia clapped her hands. "Alright let's get back on set boys. We still have more porn to film!


	33. When In Doubt Fuck It Out

"Come on Stiles you look adorable." Isaac chuckled as he flicked the little pom pom ball on top of Stiles's hat.

The other boy grabbed at it snarling. "Cut it out! This isn't funny! I mean what ever happened to new kid gets to be bukakke boy? By rule it should be Isaac!"

Scott rubbed Stiles back as he and Isaac led him onto set. "True...but Stiles come on, you're a born bukakke boy. Isaac here...eh he's too bulky..too.."

"Scott are you calling me fat?"

Scott shot Isaac a look and the boy blinked before realization hit. He coughed a little. "Yeah exactly! I'm way too thick you know? Stiles you're a perfect bukakke boy."

Stiles struggled to get out away from the two. "Where's Lydia? I need to talk to her. I'm tired of being everyone's freaking porn bitch!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson, Danny and the others couldn't help but watch as Stiles made a scene. Jackson snorted while Danny bit his lip and sighed.

Derek groaned as he scrubbed his face with his hand. "Stiles...."

Lydia, appeared then having just gone to the office to check on some calls and emails. "Alright are we ready to shoot some golf?" She frowned when she noticed the boy. "Stiles!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone watched as Lydia brought Stiles to the corner. The two began talking in hushed voices. Stiles began making various arm gestures and basically flailing while Lydia shook her head. 

It was comical in a way, almost like watching a silent movie. At the same time though everyone was starting to get on edge. They had had so much drama lately even though this Stiles thing seemed small and joke like it still made everyone weary.

Finally though Lydia and Stiles were shaking hands and both were coming away with a smirk. 

Lydia snapped her fingers at the cameras as Stiles shook himself out and headed back onto set.

Jackson blinked in surprise and Derek cleared his throat. "Lydia what the heck did you say to him?"

The redhead turned back to look at the man and smirked. "That he can choose his next scene. Warning its probably going to be with you."

Derek groaned. "I'm screwed"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the cameras rolling and everyone satisfied, the group was finally ready to film porn.

Isaac smirked as he held his golf club in his hand. "Hey guys why don't we spice this game up."

Scott pretended to finish a putt before turning to look at the boy. "Alright i'll bite. This sport is boring enough."

Stiles turned from where he was picking his club out. "Oh come on its not that bad."

"Stiles I could be playing video games or jerking off, but i'm here sweating my balls off playing a game that's just as good as watching paint dry."

The boy sighed. "Fine i'm in. What's the catch?"

Isaac grinned. "For this hole whoever gets the worst score is obviously the loser. The person with the best score decides the group is going to do..." Isaac grinned and pointed to the fake little patch off woods that the crew had made for the set, "in the woods".

Stiles licked his lips. "What the group is going to do in the woods? What do you mean?"

Isaac shrugged. "Winner decides, so we all in?"

Scott nodded and Stiles reluctantly muttered a 'fine'.

Scott stepped up first and took a shot watching it for a little before smiling and stepping back. "Top that!"

Isaac went next and Scott swore softly. 

He turned and shrugged. "Whatever, I doubt Stiles can beat me."

Stiles snorted as he pushed both boys aside and went to set up his ball. 

"Choke!!!"

The boy turned to look at his friends. "Real mature Isaac." He turned back and made a swing.

"Choke!!"

"Dammit!!!" Stiles growled as he hit his ball weirdly. 

Isaac and Scott high fived while Stiles paled.

"To the woods Stiles"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding me right."

"Stiles I won fair and square. Now strip and lay down bukakke boy. You made us come out here, you lost and now you get to take our loads."

Stiles swallowed and began stripping before laying down on his back. "You better make this quick! Someone might see me!"

Isaac and Scott began snickering as they shoved down their pants and began stroking their cocks over Stiles.

"Hey Stiles be a dear and suck my cock."

"I'm just a bukak-" Stiles was cut off as Isaac knelt and pushed his cock into the boy's mouth.

Scott knelt down and put Stiles's hand on his own cock. "Go on Stiles you know your way around a dick."

The two boys high fived again as Stiles worked on them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek growled a little as he watched. He felt like drooling as he imagined himself in Isaac's place..then Scott's. Then again as they switched off. While most just assumed that Derek stayed quiet during these scenes because he was jealous, the man actually enjoyed watching. It was another little kink of his that he had found while working at Man Candy.

Besides, another thing he learned was that Stiles actually found new kinks during his scenes and since Derek had been watching, he could actually do what his boyfriend wanted when they got home. Of course it was also true vice versa. So while many would've thought that working in the porn company could take a toll on a relationship, especially if you worked with your partner, Derek and Stiles found it to be fun and eye opening.

Derek now only wondered what Stiles would be planning for their next scene.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles had just switched back to deepthroating Isaac when he started to hear Scott groan.

"FFfucck Stiles, Isaac I have to cum man."

Isaac pulled his cock out of the other boy's mouth with a wet pop before taking in his own hand. "Alright alright let's paint Stiles together then shall we? Open your mouth bukakke boy."

Stiles swallowed before opening his mouth wide and looking up at both boys who were now standing. "Lay it on me dickweeds."

Both Scott and Isaac laughed before groaning. Their hands moved quickly over their cocks and soon each boy was splashing cum over Stiles's chest, stomach and of course his face. Between the two of them they were able to cover most of Stiles cheeks, lips and eyelids.

When they were finished Stiles surprised them both by propping himself up and lapping each boy's tip until it was clean.

"So can we go back to golf now?"

Isaac groaned. "You're seriously still going to make us play?"

"After this? Hells yeah!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the scene had been officially cut and wrapped everyone headed back to their rooms. It had been a long and ridiculous day and they were all ready to split and rest.

Derek was in Stiles's room helping him wipe down and change.

"So you and Lydia made a deal?"

Stiles nodded as he tugged a clean t-shirt over his head. "Yeah I have full control on the next scene. Kind of awesome right? I mean i've only been here forever, but its cool she's giving me the choice."

Derek nodded. "So you want to give me a hint on what we're doing?"

The boy smirked as he watched his boyfriend for a moment. "See I was thinking about it, but I want you to really be able to bring everything to the scene so...i'll let you find out when its ready to film." He leaned in and gave Derek a gentle peck. "Just trust me okay?"

The man sighed. "You scare me. Pizza tonight?"

The younger man just grinned and nodded as he jumped into his jeans. "Yes sir!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia hummed as she sat in her office. All was right in the world. It was so silly all the drama that could come with running a porn company. Then again, she didn't work with people she'd never see again. They weren't big names, but they were something.

"So Stiles is choosing the next scene? Are you sure that was a wise idea to let him take control?"

The redhead chuckled softly as she motioned for Allison to pull her chair over to Lydia's desk. "Its Stiles. He just wants to show he's big man on campus and he can play with all the tops. He'll have Derek as his scene partner we know that and he'll want to dominate. He's readable. We just need to come up with a script for him to approve, something that will give him the power he wants without making this some cheesy dominatrix crap."

Allison nodded as she took notes. "That's not too bad." She flipped back in her book before gasping. "Oh my god I almost forgot! Guess who we got an email from?"

Lydia turned to look at her assistant. "Hmm the pope?"

The girls both burst out into laughter before they quieted down so Allison could continue. 

"No much better. You remember last year how there was this huge gay and lesbian porn convention in New York? That guy..Chad or something was in charge of running it?"

Lydia nodded. "Yeah the ones who thought we were just a joke when we applied to have a booth there?"

"Well guess what! They don't think we're a joke anymore. In fact Chad's assistant sent us an e-vite. They want us to come this year!"

When her boss didn't say anything the assistant frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Why do they want us now? I mean we've definitely expanded this year, but not as much as their company or the others they host..."

Allison shrugged. "It was just an invitation. I think we should go though...it could do a lot for the company. Whatever reason they want us there it doesn't matter we'll show them we belong you know?"

The redhead licked her lips as Allison leaned over and brought up the email on her computer. "Just look it over okay? We don't have to respond till next week so think about it..talk it out with the boys if you want just don't immediately reject it."

With that Allison left Lydia with the email and her thoughts. 

The boss tapped her fingers on the laptop reading every word as if looking for the hidden message in between the lines. 

"What's the real reason huh? What makes us so special now?"


	34. So Many Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all my extremely patient followers and readers I am so so so so sorry!!! Here is an extremely overdue update!! Thank you as always for dealing with me <3

Lydia hummed as she sat at her desk looking over the email Chad Willbrook had sent. Well it was his assistant who had sent the email, but that was the best she was going to get. She tapped her freshly manicured nails against the dark wood of the desk and sighed. She wanted to tell Chad to shove it. It wasn't like there were a ton of gay and lesbian porn companies as it was...but yet Man Candy hadn't been good enough last year. They had gained a few new members and now suddenly they were good enough? 

Sure she had brought on all the members herself..but still. What were they saying about her original boys? Was Derek not enough of a dominant? Scott too much of a pretty boy? Was Jackson too cocky for his own good? Lydia rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. She knew she needed to bring it to the guys, but what if they said yes?

Was she ready to deal with Chad and his company?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek groaned and stretched in his bed. He raised an eyebrow as he turned and instead of feeling skin his face hit a pillow. "Son of a bitch...Stiles?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Derek only heard an intense amount of clicking..in particular fingers on a keyboard. 

"Stiles!!" He sat up and got off the bed heading over to where his boyfriend sat hunched over his desktop. The boy was plugged in listening to some death metal or something that was clearly too loud. Sighing, Derek gently pulled the earbuds out of his ears which startled the boy.

"Shit! Derek you can't just...holy crap." He blushed and smiled nervously up at the man. "Been there long?"

"No, but it looks like you have. Did you even come to bed last night?"

The younger boy shrugged and looked down at his hands. "I..may have gotten caught up in this.."

"Stiles!!!"

"I just wanted to make sure this scene was perfect...I mean Lydia will never give me another chance to have any sort of control if this isn't the best thing she's ever seen and"

Derek gently clamped a hand over the boy's mouth and pulled him up and out of the chair. "Stiles did you also forget to take your Adderall?"

The boy groaned softly trying to murmur something.

Derek uncovered Stiles's mouth and turned him around. "Speak now before I tie you to the bed."

"That does sound pretty hot...sorry wait okay no I felt that if I took it..my creative writing process would be trapped inside of me and I really wanted to make this scene amazing because someday I want to be behind the camera not in front of it and I know this is a porn script, but its something at the end of the day you know?"

Derek felt himself melting as he cupped Stiles's face and kissed the boy tenderly. "Save your work and you're coming to bed. Your masterpiece needs you on your A game." He waited a moment as Stiles hit the save button before closing the laptop and dragging the boy back to bed with him.

"Do you think its going to.."

"Stiles goodnight."

"Ok"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny licked his lips nervously as he tried on a fourth shirt. God why did he care so much? Jackson was the one in the wrong...the one who had to make it up to him not the other way around. Yet here he was acting like it was his first date. Like he and Jackson had no history, no fights no nothing.

"This is so stupid. For crying out loud the date is tomorrow and i'm already worrying about my outfit." (He groaned as he tossed his shirt aside and fell back on his bed. "Maybe its good...having butterflies around him still. Maybe it means we still have something..still have a future." 

Of course Danny was alone, so he had no one to echo that these thoughts were good things.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison and Scott watched as Jackson moved almost like a tennis ball back and forth across their living room. He had been muttering on about the perfect date to win Danny back for a good hour and a half now. At first he had been fully bouncing ideas off of Allison and Scott, but now it had become more of an inner monologue. However, every time Scott or Allison tried to leave Jackson would suddenly snap out of it and beg them to sit asking them rounds and rounds of questions. Jackson could never seem to be happy with one idea for too long though.

Allison was tired though. She had errands to run and she had promised to head to Man Candy later to help Lydia break the news to the guys. She pursed her lips. "Jackson you know that Scott and I love you to death and we want you and Danny to work out, but you need to make a decision on this date."

The boy paled and stopped. "No I know you're right..okay let's settle on something right now."

Scott cleared his throat. "Jackson remember, its your decision, your date, you're trying to win back your man."

Jackson nodded and sat down across from the couple. "I just feel like its my last shot. I can't lose him..okay I can't think that way."

"Jax, think of what Danny likes, what meant the most to him?"

Jackson bit his lip. "Well...he really likes horror movies, but i'm terrified of them so we never see any...or at least I don't see any with him. There's that new one that just came out. Insidious 3. He watched the first two on his own I can take him to see that one."

Scott and Allison nodded giving him a quiet thumbs up. "Is he having dinner with you as well?"

Jackson shrugged. "He might...this seems crazy, but I was thinking of setting up a nice dinner in the park for him. Would that be too much?"

Scott grinned. "I think that would be perfect. You know how much he loves it when it comes from your heart."

Allison got up and gently squeezed the boy's shoulders. "Jackson you need to relax. Tomorrow is going to be great. Remember hun if its meant to be it will happen." She kissed his head. "Now I need to get my errands done. Man Candy meeting tonight at six you two don't forget."

Jackson grinned as he looked back at Scott. "So since we have nothing to do till six..."

Scott swore and got up. "Oh no you are cooking that all yourself! Come on why do you always drag me into this?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan and Aidan were splitting a tray of nachos and drinking beers at the local bar near their apartment. They had received a text about a meeting that night at Man Candy so they decided to go for an early dinner.

"So how are your plans to woo the boss going." Ethan smirked as he sipped his beer.

Aidan grabbed some nachos as he leaned back in his seat. "Going great. You didn't hear us the other night?"

The other boy snorted and wiped at his mouth. "I've learned to tune you and your lady friends out over the years. But I thought she was just giving you a back rub."

Aidan raised a brow. "Thought you were tuning us out."

Ethan shrugged. "Just curious."

"Don't worry she'll be begging for me in no time. What about your man candy? You flit from Danny to Matt then back to Danny. Now that pretty boy jock is going to take him back? Have you lost your touch brother?"

Ethan chuckled and shook his head. "I like this job and I like the people here. We're starting fresh you know? I'm trying to be a gentleman. If it doesn't work out this time though..then i'm totally jumping in on him."

"You're getting soft bro. We've barely been a part of this company and you've turned into a puppy."

Ethan shrugged and grinned. "Nothing wrong with change."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt panted as he and Isaac finished their run stopping right at Isaac's door. "S-so you..do this..lot?" He doubled over, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Isaac chuckled softly as he gently helped his boyfriend up. "Here let me carry you in princess. Maybe we should've started you off on a power walk huh?" He scooped Matt up bridal style and nudged his door open. He brought his boyfriend in and laid him on the couch before heading over to get some water. "So you don't really run ever huh?"

Matt flushed as he lay on the couch. "For the ice cream truck...does that count?"

The other boy snorted as he brought over a water and sat next to Matt. "Here legs on my lap i'll give you a rub."

Matt sighed as he did as he was told and was rewarded instantly. "Thank you. Fuck that's good.." 

"So what did we learn from today?" 

"To be honest with you on my lack of athletic ability?"

Isaac laughed as he leaned to the side to kiss Matt. "I would've just stuck with being honest but sure babe i'll take it. Let's see if we can get your land legs back in time for the meeting."

Matt nodded as he put his drink down and slid his arms under his head. "I should be good, its not like we're performing today."

Isaac nodded. "Are there a lot of meetings like this usually?"

Matt shook his head. "No..it is rare. Should be interesting huh?"

Isaac focused his energy on the boy's legs. "Hopefully in a goo way."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At six p.m. sharp all members of Man Candy were sitting around the conference room table in the back of the studio. Lydia and Allison were at the head of the table, hands folded and unusually quiet.

Finally, Lydia looked at all of her men and spoke. "Alright, let's call this meeting to order. The other day, we received an email from Chad Willbrook."

Before she had even continued speaking there was a murmur among the guys.

"Hey I haven't finished yet. Guys! Cut it out!"

The boys went quiet again and looked at Lydia.

"He invited Man Candy to be a part of this years gay and lesbian porn convention. For some reason they actually want us this year..even though we were pretty awesome last year as well and now..." she paused, "I want us to vote on it and see if we want to go."

The guys all looked at each other and Lydia.

Stiles grinned. "Lyd...I think I speak for all of us when I say we're in."

The redhead nodded. "Well...if we're going to do this...we really need to up our game starting with your scene Stiles."

The boy grinned as he took his script out of his backpack and slid it across the table. "Ask and you shall receive."

Lydia raised her eyebrows. "Well...lets roll then."


	35. What You've All Been Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there! I'm so sorry that I have been gone for so long, but my semester just ended today!! I'm hoping to get a lot of updates out over break as my way of saying sorry and of course thank you. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *For this chapter the scene has BDSM elements. There is no talk of a contract because I wanted to focus on the scene itself. There will be a little rough housing, light violence play ex. gagging on dicks, and semi derogatory terms being used I think. They may or may not be so I wanted to warn you just in case. Also this is the big scene Stiles wrote that you've all been waiting for so hopefully it lives up to expectations!*

Lydia clicked her tongue as she read over the script. It had been about ten minutes since Stiles had given her his script. 

Ten long minutes he had paced back and forth in front of her. The others had sat back and watched quietly. Every so often Derek had tried to pull Stiles back, but the boy had shaken him off refusing to leave his area.

"Lyd.."

"Stiles i'm not done."

"You said I could write a script and you'd film it though! I was the stupid bukakee boy!!"

Lydia shot him a look and Stiles let out a defeated whimper as he stopped in his tracks.

After another few moments she clicked her tongue again. "We can't shoot this for the site."

Stile's jaw dropped and Derek stood up ready to yell.

The redhead put her hand up as she looked at all of her boys. She smiled slowly.

"This one is what we'll unveil at the convention. Its our secret weapon."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Allison had hurriedly copied the scripts and passed them around the boys were given costumes and pushed into their dressing rooms.

Derek groaned as he looked at his script before looking at Stiles. "Really?"

Stiles grinned. "Did you hear Lydia? This is going to the convention! She called it our secret weapon! I mean we've never been to the convention before and now my script is our feature work!!"

Derek was slightly annoyed that Stiles was ignoring him until he realized that Stiles wasn't actually trying to ignore him. In fact the boy was just so damn excited. Sighing he went back to his script letting his boyfriend enjoy his glory.

"You owe me babe"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson snorted as he looked over his script. "Damn Stiles really has some fantasies locked away in his head doesn't he?"

Scott nodded as he flipped through it. "Should be hot, and I appreciate that i'm not getting too involved with this one." He chuckled a little at the thought. "He owes Derek big time for this one."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny read his script quietly while sneaking looks at Ethan. "Hey"

Ethan looked up and smiled. "Hey handsome. Excited?"

The other boy nodded before chewing his lip. "We're still cool right?"

Ethan grinned as he walked over and sat next to Danny. Cool as a cucumber. Don't worry about me okay? Let's focus on making this shoot count and keeping our friendship."

Danny smiled. "Thanks man."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia was meticulous in her preparations. Every camera was focused and in position. Every boy accounted for and costume checked. Turning back she looked at all of them.

"Let's fucking kill this shoot understood?"

Every boy's face lit up in a grin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek took a deep breath as he got ready to step onto the set. Before he moved though there was a tug on his arm. He spun around just in time for a pair of arms to throw themselves around his neck and lips against his own.

"Thank you for being brave."

The older man nodded as he rested his forehead against Stiles'. "Its not a big deal really."

His boyfriend snorted. "Don't pretend its not. You've never bottomed outside of our bedroom and you barely do it in there. I didn't ask your permission before I wrote this and the stuff I wrote...it's going to push you so thank you for trusting me. I love you Derek".

The man hugged Stiles tight and gave him one last kiss before pulling away and heading onto the set. 

He knew that if he tried to speak he'd probably break down a little. And he was only going to let so many walls down today.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek stood tall on set. He was dressed simply: two straps of black leather crisscrossed his chest connecting to the thin leather underwear that barely covered his junk and ass. The other boys were dressed in their own versions of leather, some with studs and others with chains as if to represent their ranks. Derek's were of course bare to represent that he would be the bitch.

Jackson stepped forward and grabbed Derek's chin. "Kneel bitch. No one said you were allowed to stand."

Before Derek could move on his own there were hands on his shoulders pushing him down from behind. He grunted as he hit the ground and snarled as he looked up to see who had pushed him. "Get off of me!!"

This time Danny was in front of him swatting his nose. "Now now that's not how good boys act. Aren't you a good boy Derek? Don't lie, you've been begging to submit to us."

Derek tried to shake his head, but the hands from before were pulling his head back. Matt came into his line of view as well as a shiny red ball. The ball gag he realized just as it slid into his mouth. He snarled around it before his hair was tugged.

The twins were in his sight light now dicks out and shaking. Aiden playfully slapped his against Derek's face, a bit of pre-cum sliding across his cheek as he did so.

Ethan smirked at him as he slid his own cock under Derek's nose. "You want it don't you you little slut? You're drooling pretty hard around this ball gag. Must be for my cock."

Derek closed his eyes as he tried to relax. It was just a scene that was all.

But when he opened his eyes and could hear Isaac behind him spreading his legs Derek wasn't so sure.

Where was Stiles?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles watched quietly in the background as his friends pushed Derek to the ground and spread him out as if he were on display for the world. He could see as Derek took it all, the name calling, the pushing, the gag everything. He had been so worried that this would be too much, but his boyfriend was sticking with it no sign of using his safeword gesture.

Taking one last look at the scene he stepped in to make his presence known. It was time to support Derek and guide him through the rest of this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months ago if you had told Lydia Martin that she would've added three new boys, have a hit porn site, be invited to the most prestigious gay and lesbian porn convention and currently be filming a scene that Stiles had written and was now the star of with her lead top as a bottom, well she would have laughed in your face.

However, as she watched Stiles step out and the other boys acknowledge him by stepping back from Derek..it just worked. She couldn't believe how perfect it was, but she was glad that it was hers to watch. 

Watch out Chad Wilbrook. Lydia Martin is playing for keeps.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Derek saw his boyfriend appear a thousand emotions seemed to run through his head. He wanted to scream at him for this, yet he wanted to hold him and never let him go and he also just wanted to walk off the set. Barely five minutes in and he was a coward. How did Stiles do this all the time?

"Look at me pup."

Derek's head shot up as he looked at Stiles. Pup. So simple and so affectionate..it suddenly seemed to center him. He focused on Stiles letting the others fade. He vaguely felt someone spreading his cheeks and spanking his ass. Fingers were poking and prodding at him and there were slight murmurs of 'slut' and 'greedy little cockwhore'.

"You've been good for my friends haven't you? Such a good one aren't you?"

Derek nodded as he watched Stiles take his cock out and stroke it slowly. Now he was definitely drooling. Stiles in command was hot. The few times they had done role reversal, the older man had always been impressed with the way his boyfriend could command attention.

"That gag doesn't do you any good boy". Stiles undid the clasp and let the gag drop to the floor. He traced Derek's jaw and mouth before pulling it open. "Suck like the slut I know you are."

Before Derek could react the boy's cock was down his throat. Automatically he gagged and his eyes welled up. Stiles held still for just a moment not wanting to ruin the magic on camera. Thankfully it was all the man needed before he was eagerly swallowing and bobbing his head back and forth.

Stiles watched as Derek sucked him off greedily. He stroked the man's face before sliding a hand into his boyfriend's hair and gripping it tight. He fucked Derek's mouth once in a while gagging him again to see his eyes well up and hear his choked noises. "Such a good slut. My pretty slut."

He looked up at Aiden and nodded. "He's ready."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden didn't need any further confirmation. He grabbed the man's hip and used his free hand to push his cock in not stopping until his pelvis was flush with Derek's ass. He smirked as he heard Derek's cry and started pounding into the man. He fell into a rhythm and groaned closing his eyes. As he fucked Derek he pretended he was with Lydia. That was what powered him through now no offense to Derek.

Ethan was below the man sucking him off while he waited for his turn. He couldn't be happier with his role in this shoot. Besides it gave him something to focus on besides the fact that Danny and Jackson were getting back together. Technically, nothing had been confirmed, but Ethan knew better. For now he was content and that's what counted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott, Isaac and Matt stroked their cocks and took turns making out with each other while they waited for their shot at Derek. As the filming progressed all of the roles except for Stiles' had been switched. 

Ethan fucked Derek now while Isaac sucked him off. Aiden and Scott made out while Matt moved to share the spotlight with Stiles. 

Derek didn't seem to flinch anymore as the boy's moved around him. He was in a little pain, but mostly pleasure. He sucked as many cocks as he could, taking Matt and Stiles in at the same time as he watched them make out with each other. He felt Isaac fucking him while Ethan sucked him and Aiden and Scott pinched his nipples. He was filled and fulfilling to the best of his abilities and it seemed to be working out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fucking and sucking continued for as long as the boys could drag it out. Derek knew that he was close though and managed to subtly tap Stiles's foot. The boy looked and nodded before speaking to the others. 

"I think our little cockslut wants to come. Has he been good? Shall we let him have his release?"

Matt ran a hand down Derek's back and spanked his ass. "I'm feeling generous today. The little slut deserves a break."

Aiden smirked as he tugged at Derek's cock. "He needs to ask for permission first."

Derek whined around Stiles's cock as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

"You heard him slut. You ask for permission before you cum or else you will be punished. Understood?"

Derek growled and felt a hand pull his head back roughly by the hair. He stared up into Isaac's face.

"What did you say boy? Don't you be smart with us now. You want to cum you ask for permission!"

Derek whimpered and struggled a little trying to break free. He was only punished with a few spanks to his sore hole which made him cry out more. Doing the best he could, the man made noises in the form of please until his hair was released. Suddenly both of his holes were empty and he was being pushed onto his back. Stiles's hand closed around his throat as he began to stroke Derek off. "Come on slut show me what you've got. I want you to cover yourself in cum ya here me?"

Derek gasped and cried out as his release hit him. At the same time he felt little spurts of wetness hitting his chest, stomach and legs. He looked up to see that all of the boys were releasing onto him.

"What do you say slut?"

"Thank you for using me! Thank you for letting me be your whore sir!!"

"Damn right you're thankful." 

Derek was yanked up by his hair and he had a brief warning from Stiles before the boy was shooting his cum over the man's face, aiming mostly for his eyelashes.

"Such a pretty little fuck toy you are."

"Thank you sir."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys stopped and panted. They had heard 'cut' and then nothing. Stiles looked up from Derek and saw that the crew as well as Lydia and Allison were simply standing and staring.

He swallowed nervously. "Was that alright?" He prayed that it was because he didn't think Derek could handle filming this again.

The redhead didn't say anything. Instead she began clapping.

The room erupted in thunderous applause.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the shoot everyone seemed to be in different stages of exhaustion. Allison toweled off a messy, but smiling Scott. Isaac and Matt took turns wiping each other down in between kisses and teasing each other. Lydia was chatting up Aiden, hinting at something like a nice dinner and backrub. Jackson and Danny were talking to each other shyly while trying to fix each other's hair. Ethan was heading off to shower in the back and Derek and Stiles? They were content to sit on set a little longer.

Derek's head lay in Stiles lap. The boy gently stroked his boyfriends hair as he kissed him tenderly. "You were amazing Derek. You're literally what wet dreams are made of."

The man snorted as he slid his hand into Stiles'. "Thanks handsome. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Well yeah I wrote the script."

"I'm serious Stiles. You could've still kept the script and switched out the guy. It wouldn't have worked. You're the one who keeps me sane. You know when I was first doing this I was freaked out. I wanted to safeword a minute in, but then I thought about you. You do this every day and you get so much crap for being the ultimate bottom...You're so strong though. I thought that if you could do it every day I could do it for this half hour. And when you walked on set...shit I almost lost it Stiles."

The boy smiled as he stroked Derek's cheek. "What do you say we get out of here? Hot bath and dinner in bed? We could you know do that new kid thing netflix and chill?"

Derek snorted as his boyfriend helped him sit up. "As long as i'm with you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually everyone began to leave for the night. It had been an amazing day of filming, but the boys needed their rest. As Lydia finished editing the film and copying it to a disc she heard a knock at her door. Looking up she smiled as she saw Isaac. "What's up hun?"

The boy smiled as he fixed his curls. "Matt and I just wanted to make sure you had a ride home."

The redhead nodded as the disc finished copying. "Oh i'm good Aiden's outside."

Isaac nodded and went to say goodbye before Lydia stopped him.

"Isaac...just...I just want to say keep your eyes open at the convention okay?"

The blond raised a brow. "Something illegal going on?"

Lydia shook her head. "No its just...Wilbrook...he tends to play dirty. Word on the street is that he likes to highjack new industry members and bring him to his side. He tries to offer them these too good to be true benefits and..i'm just worried. You Aiden and Ethan are all targets in my mind. I mean I know its your choice in the end where you work but..."

"Lydia, nothing in the world could make me want to leave Man Candy. This is my home, I have a family here. That's rare for porn and I don't take it for granted."

The redhead smiled as she walked over and hugged the boy. "Thank you. Now go get some rest. We need to get some more amazing shoots in before we head out okay?"

Issac nodded and headed out.

As Lydia locked up for the night she thought about the day's shoot and the convention.

Wilbrook was not going to get the best of her this year. She'd make sure of it.


	36. Final Preparations

The final week before the convention was what one could simply call a hot mess. Lydia had booked as many shoots as possible. She and Allison were up to their noses in new scripts. 

On the other side the boys had been worked until their skin was raw. Everyone had taken turns fucking and being fucked. Finally though, Thursday was their last day to get everything together before their morning flight out to New York.

Lydia called a meeting and every member of the team assembled in their small conference room. It was a room that was seldom used, but Lydia had made sure they had it because they were a business after all.

Once everyone was settled Lydia called the meeting to order.

"I wanted this meeting so that we could go over everything we'll be bringing to the convention, what we're presenting and any questions or concerns we may have. As you know we all agreed earlier that Derek's bottoming gangbang should be our feature presentation at the convention. Its nothing like what we have on our website currently so it will shock the hell out of Wilbrook and everyone else. Everyone still in agreement that this video should be our feature?"

Everyone in the room nodded and gave their 'I agree' to Lydia. The redhead smiled and nodded looking back down at her list. "Great so we filmed our last three videos this morning and those will be uploaded to the website tonight. Next on the list is what we will be bringing. Everyone should have a copy of their casting tapes given to you by Allison. You should have these on hand in case other companies want to see where you started from. You should familiarize yourself with all of the current as well as past videos we have on the site. You will all be manning the booth at certain times during the convention. I have a sign up sheet here that you can look at when the meeting adjourns. You will need to sign up for one shift Friday, two on Saturday and one on Sunday. I don't care when you sign up, but if you try to get out of your shifts I will know and you will be punished. Everyone clear?"

Again everyone nodded or vocalized their agreement.

"Beautiful. Now once we get to New York tomorrow we will first check into our hotel rooms and settle down. You'll have a half hour to unpack and get yourselves ready then you will meet in my room. We will go over the final agenda, make sure everyone knows their table shifts and then proceed to check in at the convention which is at 12:30 p.m. Now for a good portion of the convention you will be able to walk around and see what the other companies are doing, partake in events etc. Remember though, you are all representations of Man Candy. Please make smart decisions. This is our first year at the convention and though we are not the only new company going we are the smallest. We need to show everyone that Man Candy is a force to be reckoned with. There will be a couple of events that the whole team will need to be at however. I will go over those in the room tomorrow. Those times are not listed here on the table charts so don't worry about it. Allison or I will be covering or one of the cameramen will be taking care of it if I feel that Allison and I both need to be present for these events." Lydia took a breath and looked around. "Alright, does anyone have any questions?"

Isaac timidly raised his hand blushing as everyone gave a chuckle. Lydia smiled and nodded. "Yes Isaac?"

Isaac bit his lip. "Why should we be carrying our casting tapes? We're not applying for jobs or anything."

The redhead nodded. "Very true, but I want you guys to look good. Companies are going to want all of you. Show them how good you are if they ask and if they offer you jobs politely decline. Unless of course you don't want to work here anymore."

Isaac shook his head. "I don't want to work anywhere else Lydia I told you that before. I'll keep the copy on me, but only because you asked."

Lydia smiled. "Thank you Isaac. Look I know you guys all say you're happy here, but I just want to be prepared and to prepare you. You've given me a lot working here. If for some reason you find yourself happier somewhere else just..please tell me first okay? I'll be okay as long as you give me a heads up."

"Lydia none of us want to leave. You've given us more than anyone could ever ask for. We'd be fools to leave this." Derek looked around and everyone nodded in agreement.

The boss looked around and nodded licking her lips. "Alright then, well if that's settled everyone take a boarding pass, sign up for a table shift and then go home. Take the rest of the night off and get some rest. Remember we're meeting at the gate at 6:45 sharp got it?"

With the final agreement there was a small shuffle for boarding passes and table shifts before everyone was heading home to pack up and get ready.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone started leaving Jackson grabbed Danny's arm gently. The boy turned and looked in surprise. "Hey?"

Jackson bit his lip. "Hey...I was wondering...since we're going to be in New York tomorrow and everything's going to be hectic so would you be free for a date tonight?"

Danny nodded as he looked at the boy. "Um yeah no I'm free sounds good. Where are we going?"

Jackson grinned. "Its a surprise just be ready for seven okay?"

The other boy blinked. He wanted to ask what exactly the surprise was, but Jackson had disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Ethan cleared his throat as he came over to the surprised boy. "You okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah...no i'm cool."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Underwear?"

"Check!"

"For show underwear?"

"Check!"

"t-shirts..jeans...socks..shoes.."

Matt looked up and snorted. "Love that the rest of the clothing options barely matter and can be grouped together. You sure you know how to pack?"

Isaac looked up from the packing list Lydia had decided to email all of them. "Um yeah i'm great at packing its just you know..this convention is important and the underwear is important because.."

"Lydia isn't going to confine us to sexy underwear all day. She's not like the other companies that literally just force you to walk around like sex on a stick."

"Sex on a stick isn't bad.."

"No but its like how women hate being objectified by men. We aren't going to be objectified by the other companies."

Isaac shrugged as he went over and put some more underwear in his suitcase. "Just trying to be prepared."

Matt laughed as he pulled Isaac into his arms and kissed him slowly. "You are going to be great don't worry." He stroked the boy's hair.

The other boy nodded resting his head against his boyfriend's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now let's order some chinese and make this interesting."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stood in the mirror swearing as he unbuttoned the fourth shirt he had tried on. Why was he getting so damn nervous about this? Its just a stupid date. That's it a stupid date because your stupid not but kind of boyfriend fucked up and now he's trying to make it up to you. You shouldn't be worried he should be worried. He's the one that ruined it all in the first place. And yet for some reason you're worried why?

"Because you still love him."

Danny jumped not realizing that he had said everything out loud. He turned to look at Derek who was smiling softly. "Its okay you know. Its your call on everything. For what its worth you look great in the white one."

The younger man snorted and nodded grabbing the shirt and walking over to Derek who slid it over his shoulders and began buttoning it up. "I'm scared Derek...I...I want to make the best decision for both of us and....i'm scared that that decision is to not be with him."

Derek gave the boy's shoulders a squeeze. "Just relax and enjoy tonight okay? Just have a fun time on your date."

Before Danny could reply the doorbell rang and the two looked at each other. 

"Shit..."

Derek gently took Danny's hand and led him downstairs to a waiting Jackson.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia gasped and closed her eyes gripping her sheets quickly. "Fuck fuck you better hurry up down there. Oh shit oh!!!" She cried out and arched up from the bed screaming as she came hard against the warm mouth covering her womanhood. The mouth, its tight wet heat stayed with her until she was trembling and whining pushing it away.

Aiden licked his lips and smirked as he crawled up to lay beside the redhead. "Told you I could do it with just my mouth."

Lydia laughed breathlessly as she looked over at the man. "Alright alright you win. Fuck that was good." She sighed and closed her eyes smiling faintly as Aiden began stroking her hair. "So what do you want as your prize?"

The boy grinned as he leaned in to suck at her neck. "The same thing I wanted three days ago."

Lydia swallowed and shook her head. "Aiden...I can't."

"Yes you can Lydia. Come on this would be a good thing you know that."

The boss rolled onto her side sighing as the boy curled up against her. "Go to sleep okay? We have an early morning and a long weekend ahead of us."

Aiden grinned. "I'll take that as a maybe."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny swallowed as he opened the door and saw Jackson. He was breathtaking standing in skinny jeans and a simple black button down. The outfit that Danny had given him for their last anniversary. The one that Jackson had snorted at and said he hated. The one that he now seemed to be proudly wearing as he handed Danny a bouquet of twelve long stemmed white roses. Danny's favorite flower...that Jackson had never seemed to remember before.

It wasn't until he heard a small cough behind him that he blushed and remembered Derek was there. "I'll take these and lock up. Have your keys?" Danny nodded numbly before he was being guided out.

Once in the car he looked over at Jackson who was smiling at him. "Ready?" He started the car up and pulled out. "You excited for New York? I was checking the itinerary and it looks like we'll have a few hours for site seeing. Anywhere you were thinking of going?"

He shrugged as he looked out the window trying to figure out where they might be headed. "Um...maybe the empire state building or the statue of liberty? Hadn't really thought about it much you?"

"Oh I was thinking of Times Square if anyone wants to go you know?"

Danny nodded not really speaking.

Jackson gently took Danny's hand as they hit a stop light. "Hey its going to be okay you know? Whatever happens happens."

The other boy nodded. "I'm just nervous sorry."

"I know Danny. Just relax and have fun okay? I've got everything taken care of."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan hummed a little as he packed. Aiden was out for the night so he had the place to himself. He blasted his music and slid around in his socks as he packed and simultaneously made dinner. When his computer dinged he slid over and cocked his head to the side. He had already received his packing list email from Lydia,but maybe there was something else she sent.

After a few minutes of reading the email though he realized that it wasn't from Lydia at all. In fact it was from Wilbrook. "Son of a bitch..." He sat down to read it quietly. Why had the email only been sent to him? What the hell was going on? 

The more he read though the less he thought about packing or his food or Man Candy. 

Wilbrook was offering him a job.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny smirked as he looked down at his ticket. "You're kidding me. You got tickets to the premiere of Insidious 3? How did you do that? I checked online and they were all sold out?"

Jackson shrugged. "I have my ways. This is the one you wanted to see right?"

"Yeah the one you'd never watch with me. You hate horror movies are you sure you'll be able to handle this??"

Jackson laughed. "Psh it can't be that bad right? I've got this." Danny snorted but took Jackson's arm when he offered it. When they got to the concession stand Jackson ordered a large popcorn with extra butter as well as a box of butterfinger bites and cherry twizzlers. Danny's two favorite things to have at the movies. Things that Jackson had never really remembered in the past. The boy almost wanted to be angry. Jackson stored all this information somewhere and magically now remembered it all?

But when the boy smiled at him so eagerly and handed him his candy Danny's anger seemed to melt.

And when for the fourth time Jackson may have squeaked and shut his eyes durning the movie that he could totally handle, Danny took his hand and squeezed it gently. 

Jackson was trying so damn hard to fix it. Danny was just going to enjoy the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles had just finished packing by the time Derek had come in the door. After a quick kiss they sat down to a slightly cold dinner of leftover thai food. "So how's Danny?"

The older man ate some of his food for a moment. "He seems nervous, but he really wants it to work. And for the two seconds I saw Jackson actually looks like he's trying this time."

Stiles raised a brow. "Really? Damn for Derek Hale to say that then it must be true. So they may get back together?"

Derek nodded as he looked up at Stiles. "Yeah it looks like it."

Stiles took Derek's hand and kissed it softly. "Yay for love."

Derek snorted, but leaned over the table to kiss the boy. "Yay for love."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the movie finished Jackson and Danny headed to the park across the street for a walk. The night was crisp and cool enough that Jackson quickly offered his sports jacket to Danny.

"So what was your favorite part of the movie?"

Danny snorted. "Hun I don't think you'd know if I told you, your eyes were closed for most if not all of it."

"Try me!"

"The part where the photograph developed and then.."

"that villain guy was in it right?!"

Danny snorted but nodded. "Yeah yeah you got it good job scaredy cat."

"Hey i'm not a scaredy cat!"

The boy smirked and was about to say something when Jackson gently nudged him. He looked and saw a small blanket with a picnic basket next to a tree. 

"Did you...did you do that?"

Jackson just pulled the boy along. "Come on let's enjoy this."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan frowned as he looked over the email. Westbrook wanted to give him a job. Just him....unless he could persuade his brother of course, but he was the priority. He shook his head. This couldn't possibly be right. Yet every time he read the email nothing changed. 

He grabbed his cell phone and called the number listed in the email.

"Hello Chad Wilrbook's office, Diane speaking how can I help you?"

"Um yeah my name is Ethan.."

"Ethan from Man Candy? We've been waiting for your call. Let me just transfer you over to Mr. Wilbrook."

Before Aiden could say anything there were a few clicks and then a new voice came on the phone.

"Aiden! A pleasure to hear from you."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Jackson I have to say you've outdone yourself. Thank you for all of this...I mean really this is one of the best dates i've ever been on."

Jackson grinned as he looked up. "I'm glad you feel that way. Thank you for coming out tonight."

Danny smiled and leaned in to kiss Jackson lightly. "Anytime."

The two continued eating. Once they had finished Jackson packed up and they held hands as they walked back to the car.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Danny's door Jackson stopped and pulled the boy in for a kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and pressed close. "You..you want to come inside?" he murmured breathlessly when they pulled back for air.

Jackson bit his lip and shook his head. "I would love to, but I think for tonight I should let you get some rest. Big weekend coming up and all."

Danny frowned a little as he looked at the boy. "Jax...."

"Hey no tonight was amazin absolutely perfect. I just really need to go and finish packing. I'll pick you up in the morning if you want?"

Danny bit his lip but nodded. "okay.." He was cut off when Jackson kissed him again. 

"I love you Danny. Good night and sleep tight."

Danny blushed and watched as the boy headed down to his car and gave one more wave before disappearing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was amazing he loved it hell he invited me in for the night."

"So why didn't you stay?" Scott groaned as he looked at Allison. As much as he loved having Jackson around he and Allison really loved having their apartment to themselves.

"Because I need to pack."

"Okay so you're on your way home then?" Allison shrugged as she looked at Scott who pouted.

"Yeah...well I have to make a pit stop first...be home in like an hour at the latest. Thanks for the support guys bye!"

Scott and Allison stared at the phone. "Pit stop where?"

Scott shrugged. "He said we have an hour let's go." He pulled Allison up. 

"Scott!"

"What shower sex lasts a half hour at the most we're good!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As agreed to everyone was at the airport on time and in their seats as the plane got ready for take off at 8:00 a.m.

Isaac and Matt, Derek and Stiles, Lydia and Aiden, Danny and Jackson and Ethan chilling in a row of his own.

Danny closed his eyes as the plane started rumbling. Jackson gently rubbed the boy's knuckles and kissed them gently. "Its okay" he murmured softly. 

As they took off Jackson rubbed his hand over his pocket before turning to smile at Danny who still had his eyes shut, but was nodding.

It was off to New York now.


	37. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am officially on summer break now and can update all of the stories you have been wanting to read. Thank you so much for being patient! I hope this update is worth it.

Man Candy arrived in New York by ten and somehow were able to get to their hotels within that half hour. Everyone split off into their rooms immediately so that they could get changed.

Matt and Isaac tried not to make out too much while picking out appropriate outfits.

Aiden teased Ethan about the tail he was getting though the boy didn't seem to notice and was distracted while changing shirts.

Allison and Scott quietly discussed the rules they had for each other for the convention while also speculating as to what errand Jackson had ran the night before.

Stiles and Derek spent more time eating then keeping track of the time or what they should wear.

Danny and Jackson were cautious stealing tentative kisses while trying to avoid talking about their maybe relationship status.

Lydia however was already dressed, fed and had no time for whatever gossip was floating around the proverbial water cooler of the company.

In her mind it was already show time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At eleven on the dot everyone had been more or less ushered into Lydia's suite and were sitting in a circle on the carpet. Lydia was perched above on the edge of her bed. Everyone was looking at the different events and showings throughout the weekend.

"Now i'm not saying we have to win the competitions they have listed, but I think we should try and participate in them. There's one tonight and two tomorrow. For tonight there's a team jerkoff competition.."

Isaac couldn't help, but snort a little.

The redhead shot him a glare, though a few others were already giggling. "Cut it out boys this is serious. Don't laugh at our business. We're new in town people want us to fail. Anyways, the point of this competition is for a pair to get one member to cum the fastest and farthest. They give out awards for that and there's one for the ultimate winner if they can do both. Any pair that volunteers?"

The group looked around at one another before Matt spoke. "Danny probably shoots the farthest. Remember that one time when he hit Damien's camera?"

The boy blushed and shook his head. "No...not in front of all those people...I mean I can't."

Lydia smiled sweetly, but Danny could already tell that the matter was settled. "Of course you can. You just need a partner that makes you feel extremely comfortable, which is why Jackson is going to be doing it with you."

Both boys now seemed to try and make excuses for why they couldn't take part, but the boss was having none of it.

"Cut it out boys we all know that you two are the best chance we have. You're the most in love and the most passionate in the sack. Moving on!"

Danny blinked in surprise as he glanced at Jackson before looking around at the group. Out of all the couples here did Lydia really believe that? They weren't even together right now. He could tell that Stiles was a little startled by the admission and Allison was chewing on her lip. The only couple that wasn't phased were Isaac and Matt though they were still a new couple so he guessed that made sense. Danny looked back at Jackson who was intently looking over the schedule, but seemed to blush the more the boy stared at him. 

This was going to be quite the weekend.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the briefing the group headed down to the convention center. They all had their head shots as requested and were given a special lanyard with an id on the end identifying them as a company registered at the event instead of just a fan.

The booth had been set up and after another brief reminder of the rules and times when the whole group needed to be present everyone was free to roam. Lydia and Allison had decided to take the first shift. 

Small groups and pairs broke off to wander around and take in all of the sights, but there was one member who had quietly slipped out on his own.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan swallowed as he walked around the convention. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He felt guilty even though nothing had happened. Or at least that's what he had been telling himself. 

The truth was that he had talked to Chad Wilbrook and the man had offered him a job...and it sounded too good to be true. Honestly, he loved working at Man Candy. Since everyone had calmed down and given him and Aiden a fair chance he was finally making friends. He was slightly embarrassed at how he had acted with Matt, but he had been forgiven and he was happy for Danny and Jackson..whatever they were going to be. However, he couldn't help feeling a little lonely. No one tried to exclude him or anything like that, but at the same time...at the end of the day everyone had someone and he was just the extra wheel. Awkward and unneeded he didn't know where he fit.

So when he had talked to Wilbrook, the job at his company Men Galore sounded appealing. They were based in New York, which Aiden didn't have a problem with and he had creeped on some of the company's main players; they were all single so he wouldn't be an awkward wheel. He had thought about how his brother might react and realized that it didn't matter. Aiden was his brother and they were old enough to be on their own if they wanted to. However, he hadn't agreed to anything yet so he was merely stopping by to take a look.

Just to be safe he had done a few laps around the convention center before heading over to the table. When he walked up he was struck by the sight of a gorgeous male he hadn't remembered seeing on the website before. He licked his lips and approached the man cautiously. He was a little bit taller than the man, but it didn't really bother him. He had a gorgeous head of dirty blond hair, deep eyes that seemed to really hold expressions and boy was he fit. Just the perfect type though, not overly muscly or bulky, but not completely lanky. Ethan flushed nervously as he held out a hand.

"Hi..i'm Ethan."

The man seemed to hesitate before shaking his hand and then realized that the stranger seemed quite..sad. He was only wearing a glittery jock strap and seemed to be trying to cover himself up. Before he could withdraw his hand though the man was shaking it. 

"Sorry my name's Jordan."

Ethan smiled. "No its fine. I'm um from Man Candy we're new here this year. Its nice to meet you Jordan."

Jordan finally smiled a little and licked his lips. "Nice to meet you too. Trying to size up the competition?"

Ethan flushed and shook his head. "Oh no...I mean not really...um Chad Wilbrook your boss...he um offered me a job.."

He wasn't exactly sure, but he thought that the man's face seemed to pale a little. "He did?"

Ethan nodded slowly. "Um..yeah why did he not tell you guys?"

Jordan was about to speak when a young woman with a tight bun appeared and smiled. "Ethan!!!! Chad was hoping you would stop by. Have you had a look around met some of the boys? Jordan have you been giving him the run down? Jordan's one of our newer boys and he loves it here!"

Ethan stole a glance at the man and found he didn't really believe that statement.

"Of course Diane" He put on a fake smile and nodded.

Ethan grinned. "Oh yeah he's been great. Really helping me make the big decision you know?"

Diane beamed and seeming satisfied soon bustled off to attend to some other business.

"Can you walk around a little with me or are we confined to this booth?"

Jordan took a look back before quickly grabbing Ethan's arm and walking him away from the booth. "I need some room to breathe."

"Is it that bad?"

The man took a moment before sighing. "Let's just say the grass isn't always greener on the other side. I used to do some dancing in clubs when Wilbrook found me. I..he really makes it sound like this amazing opportunity you know? I mean the paycheck is better, but..."

"But?"

Jordan bit his lip. "Wilbrook is a jackass...he's mean and abusive to the staff. Even some of his top boys still get a ton of heat from him. He also promotes competition between everyone. Most of the guys absolutely hate each other they're always worried about who's getting a better paycheck..I kind of hate it."

Ethan swallowed and nodded as he took in the information. "Thanks for being honest." He bit his lip and slid off his jacket sliding it onto Jordan's shoulders. "Here, it might make you more comfortable."

Jordan smiled and hugged the jacket gratefully. "Thank you. You're really sweet Ethan." He stood on his toes and kissed the boy's cheek.

Ethan smiled a little.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Jackson found themselves looking at the setup area for the jerkoff event. Some of the competitors were already there trying to intimidate each other. Danny looked at Jackson nervously. "We can't do this."

Jackson pressed up against Danny's back and slid his arms around the boy's waist. "Hey we can okay? The whole team believes in us and its you and me. We just have to trust each other you know? I trust you completely. Do you think you can trust me again?"

The boy looked at the other and swallowed. "I never stopped trusting you Jax." 

It seemed like they were about to kiss, but then an overhead announcement sounded directing all those participating and viewing the jerkoff competition to start heading over to block c where the event would be taking place in five minutes.

"Guess we should start planning and looking for the team?"

Jackson nodded and gently squeezed the boy's shoulders. "We've got this."


	38. Let the Competition Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up there will be mentions of abuse in this chapter as talked about previously.

When the announcement came over the loudspeaker every member of Man Candy began making their way over to the jerk off competition area. They were ready to support Danny and Jackson. 

Lydia corralled the group and made sure they had a front row spot to view the boys who were clinging tightly to each other as they sized up their competition. 

Danny and Jackson gave a thumbs up to the group as they took their places.

Everyone was watching them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan had had to split from Jordan who was required to stand with Men Galore's team. They exchanged looks from their groups sharing shy and nervous smiles. Ethan wanted Danny and Jackson to win, but from his earlier conversation with Jordan he worried what might happen if Men Galore didn't take first place. He swallowed and looked at his team.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny undressed and hopped up onto the padded table designated for him and Jackson. At the very end was a line representing where Danny needed to aim his cum. It looked way too far away. He looked down the line at the other guys hopping on tables. Could they really hit that mark?

"You're worrying too much again. It's going to be fine. I'm right here with you remember?"

The boy nodded as he leaned back against Jackson's comforting frame. "Just..don't leave me okay? These guys make me anxious." He looked over and swallowed as he saw the team from Men Galore taking the spot next to them. "Shit Jax...that's Wilbrook's company.."

"Good they can have a front row seat to you kicking their asses. Come on Lydia wouldn't have put us in if she didn't believe we could do it."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the referee sounded the bell, Jackson slid his arm around Danny's waist while he reached for the boy's cock. He gave it long and slow strokes as he moved to kiss his lover's neck. "Just focus on this Danny. Focus on us okay?"

The boy nodded as he let Jackson take his wait and relaxed his body. He and Jax had always had a rhythm. The only thing he could do now was trust it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan watched as Danny and Jackson worked. If he hadn't come to the realization before then he knew now that those two were meant for each other. In fact, everyone in this group was meant for someone. It reminded him of his own loneliness. He had never been the type that needed a boyfriend, but since joining Man Candy he had found himself wanting to have a connection with someone. He wanted companionship and stupid as it sounded a boyfriend. These could be some of the best times of his life yet these days he felt lonely in a room full of people.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac felt his head whipping back and forth as he watched Jackson stroking Danny off and the Men Galore team. Looking around it seemed that the other teams were behind these two. He nudged Matt who nodded and seemed to understand what he had picked out. Man Candy could actually take this competition. 

How cool would it be to beat one of the biggest porn companies around?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny whined as Jackson stroked him. He loved the way the boy kissed and sucked at his neck while never losing his timing in his strokes. He knew though that it wasn't enough to get him off. Not in this high stakes competition with everyone watching. He turned his head and nipped at Jackson's ear to grab the boy's attention. "More Jax, fuck need more to get off."

Jackson kissed Danny passionately as his strokes became shorter and faster. "I've got you handsome. Fuck i've got you." He used his free hand to begin rubbing and pinching at the boy's nipples smiling when Danny's whines became high pitched whimpers and his hips bucked up against him.

"Now we're getting somewhere baby aren't we?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan was impressed by Man Candy. It was easy to tell now that the only competition was between them and Men Galore. Inside he knew he should be rooting for Tyler and Allen who were representing Men Galore, but he couldn't help but appreciate Man Candy. It was easy to see that team wasn't focused on winning, but that they actually cared about everyone. 

He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he swallowed looking up to see Wilbrook looking down at him. 

"Where were you? You got here late and you were supposed to be helping Tyler and Allen prep remember?"

Jordan's breath caught. "S-Sorry sir." 

The man clicked his tongue as he squeezed the younger man's shoulder harder. "If I were you I would stop focusing on the competition and cheer your team on." 

The boy nodded and quickly focused on his teammates hoping that Wilbrook would let go of his shoulder soon.

Neither of them had even noticed that Ethan and Lydia had seen it all go down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F-Fuck Jax please..please don't stop. S-So closeee" Danny moaned as he gripped Jackson's arm. The boy bit down hard on his lover's neck in response doing his best to bring him to completion.

Danny shifted a little as Jackson ran his nails over his nipples and the combination sent him over the edge as he needed. "JACKSON!!!" Danny shrieked as he felt his release taking over.

Jackson stroked the boy hard and fast over and over as he aimed for the line. "Come on baby! Come on shoot your load!! That's it! Give it to me!! Come on!!"

Danny felt his eyes roll back into his head as Jackson worked him continuously until he was shaking from oversensitivity.

When he felt the boy tremble in his arms Jackson carefully let go and peppered Danny's face with kisses. "You are so amazing Danny I love you so much."

Danny smiled as he looked at his lover. "I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia and the team were screaming and jumping on their feet. Danny and Jackson had managed to cum first and Danny had managed to overshoot the line. Men Galore as well as every other team was staring in shock. The referee was calling time and unanimously calling Man Candy the winners.

Isaac, Matt and the rest of the team were running forward and eagerly embracing their teammates kissing and crying the boy's cheeks. 

"I am so damn proud of you two!!" The redhead exclaimed.

Ethan smiled as he was hugged and kissed in the confusion of the group. His decision was made right then and there. 

He could never leave Man Candy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan smiled for a moment as he watched the Man Candy team celebrate. He was glad they had won. They were nice people it seemed. He thought of how Ethan had told him Wilbrook had offered him a job. It wasn't that Jordan didn't like Ethan in fact it was quite the opposite. He didn't want Ethan to leave Man Candy thinking he could be coming into a better environment because it was a dead lie.

He looked back to Tyler and Allen who were tense as they came back. Wilbrook was at their side immediately grabbing their second place trophy and gripping their arms. "Alright losers let's go. All of us are going to head back to our table, finish out the night and then we are back to headquarters understood?" He shot a look at Jordan as he finished.

The boy swallowed and nodded wishing not for the first time that he could be somewhere else.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia smirked as the group got back to their table. "Guys I am so proud of you all. Danny and Jackson you were amazing and as a whole team we've shown that we are a force to be reckoned with."

Aiden smirked. "Did you see the look on Wilbrook's face when he saw we beat him? Dude he was pissed."

Ethan's smile fell a little as he looked back. Men Galore were gone. He remembered the look of pain and fear on Jordan's face when Wilbrook had come up to him. Before he could say anything else though the team was talking about going out to dinner and hitting up a club.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan sat with the other members of Men Galore as Wilbrook paced back and forth screaming at them. So far Tyler and Allen had gotten the brunt of it both now sporting split lips. They had their hands clasped as they both seemed to stare in front of them blankly. 

The young man himself had only been a part of a few of these 'team meetings', but he already knew he couldn't stay here. He had to get out somehow. Why had the other boys stayed so long? Were they too scared to get out?

"Jordan get over here."

He shivered as his name was called. Knowing that it would only get worse if he waited, Jordan got up and walked over dutifully.

It was going to be a long night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Jackson were toasted to probably ten times during dinner. They smiled and blushed and thanked Lydia for sending them in. All through the night they held hands and by all accounts acted like the couple they truly wanted to be. 

After dinner they headed to a nearby gay club called Scoundrel. Everyone danced and partied their asses off while trying to be mindful that they would have an early wake up call the next day.

As usual couples paired off and Ethan did his best to just enjoy the night. He only lasted a half hour though before he realized he wasn't going to be able to enjoy himself. All he could think about was Jordan. He pulled Aidan aside to let him know he was heading back and waved at the others before slipping out into the night. 

Following the directions on his phone Ethan made his way back to the hotel. He scrolled through his phone and checked his emails as he headed to his room. Fishing through wallet for his key card he stopped suddenly when he heard a voice.

"Ethan?"

The boy looked up and gasped when he saw Jordan leaning next to his door. His lip was cut and the side of his face was red. "I'm sorry...I didn't get ot congratulate your team on your win.."

Ethan stepped closer to the boy gently reaching for his face. "Jordan...what.."

"Its nothing please...I..can I just...can I stay with you tonight?"

Ethan swallowed and nodded taking the boy's hand and leading him into his room. "We need to get some ice on this.."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned as she headed to the door. It had been an amazing day, but also a long one. She wanted to be ready and be refreshed for the morning.

"Aidan I told you to be here a half hour ago I mean seriously." She opened the door and stopped in surprise.

Standing before her was not only Aidan, but also Ethan and a boy she didn't really know, but he seemed slightly familiar.

And he looked like he had just been in a fight.

"Lydia...can we talk to you?"

The redhead nodded as she licked her lips and stood back. "Yeah of course Ethan, come in all of you."


	39. A Dangerous Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a reminder that there will be mentions of abuse in this chapter like there were in the previous chapter. Also, this chapter is more on setting the groundwork for what will be happening in the future so my apologies for the lack of porn and I will be making it up to you all soon. Hope you are all enjoying though :)

Jordan winced a little as Lydia gently touched his face. The redhead frowned apologetically as she sat back. By now the rest of Man Candy was in the room, which made the man slightly nervous. Ethan though had seemed to sense this and sat close by holding his hand throughout the conversation. It was weird to want someone's comfort after only just meeting them, but there was something about the boy that made him feel safe.

"So he does this to all of the boys?"

Jordan snapped back to the conversation and nodded. "Yeah..they all just take it. They're too afraid to try and leave."

The redhead shook her head. "Have they tried to tell anyone?"

The boy looked down. "Anyone who tries to tell is blackballed from the industry. Some of these guys...they've been in porn for so long they just don't know anything else. Besides Wilbrook has such a great reputation for producing quality films...a lot of people just don't want to believe it."

"That's disgusting."

Jordan looked up to see Danny shaking his head as Jackson wrapped an arm around him.

"Wilbrook loves his power. He loves having control and becoming his own little personal god. Abusers thrive on it."

This time it was Isaac who spoke. His hands were balled into fists and he was breathing a little heavily. Matt gently uncurled the boy's fists and whispered into his ears.

Lydia looked at Isaac a moment before turning back to Jordan. "Its obvious you can't stay there. I..I don't know how we can bring down Men Galore yet, but we need to. Our immediate goal is to get you out of your contract."

"Thank you Ms. Martin really...it means a lot that you're being so kind, but I can't let you do that. Wilbrook isn't a good guy. He'll do whatever he can to ruin you if you go against him."

Lydia smirked. "Oh sweetie first its Lydia. Second considering he's already tried to steal one of my boys since we got here i'm not worried. I've never liked him anyways." 

The boy simply nodded and looked at Ethan. He was still nervous, but the idea of being free of Wilbrook was too appealing to back down from.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Lydia had laid out a basic game plan for the next (which really just involved laying low and playing dumb until they could take some action), the group dispersed and headed back to their rooms to catch a little bit of rest.

Matt, who had been worried about Isaac since the talk with Jordan, now found himself wrapped around the boy nuzzling him gently. "Want to talk?"

"Not really."

"It might help."

"And it might make it a hundred times worse. It was a long time ago Matt. No point bringing it back up again."

The boy sighed and kissed Isaac's temple. "Well if you ever feel ready to talk i'm here."

The younger boy nodded and turned to hug Matt, kissing him deeply. "Thank you. I'm sorry for giving you attitude it was wrong of me."

Matt gently pushed some curls away from the boy's face. "Hey its okay. I know you didn't mean it. Let's just go to bed okay?"

Isaac nodded and let his boyfriend pull him down under the covers where he could be wrapped in warmth, safety and love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Aidan had decided to stay in Lydia's room for the night it really just made sense for Jordan to come stay with Ethan. The two laid out on the boy's bed staring at the ceiling and wondering how everything had happened so fast.

"You're pretty lifechanging you know. Like literally I just met you hours ago.."

Ethan smirked a little as he looked over at Jordan. "Well i'm pretty lifechanging. You're kind of a lifesaver though you know? If you hadn't been honest with me...I might have joined Men Galore."

The boy looked back over at him and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad we met. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if you had joined." He rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow. "Sorry for being blunt and sounding like an asshole, but why would you ever leave Man Candy? It seems like an amazing place to work. Plenty of screen time, people who actually listen and care about you...what am I missing here?"

Ethan chewed his lip as he reached over and let his fingers run up and down Jordan's arm.

"Looking back now it does seem stupid. I guess...I just felt like I was alone in a room full of people all the time. I fit, but I couldn't truly seem to fit in. It took me to see you...and the guys at Men Galore to realize that i'm just being a little whiny. My time will come you know?"

"Yeah...I know." Jordan leaned over then and lightly pecked Ethan. 

The boy gasped softly and slid an arm around Jordan's waist as he propped himself up to meet the boy. Their kiss became a little more heated as Ethan rose up and lowered the other boy down to the bed. Jordan's fingers tangled in his shirt as he whimpered and pushed against Ethan.

The two only broke away from air panting softly as they rested against each other. 

"Shit..."

"You're beautiful."

"You're gorgeous."

The two laughed as they curled up together. Throughout the night they traded soft kisses, silly words and plenty of cuddles. They would've passed out comfortably, but around 5:30 in the morning Jordan was nudging Ethan awake.

The other boy groaned and opened his eyes. "Jordan..what's wrong?"

The other male felt terrible for waking Ethan up, but he knew he had to. "I have to go back to my room. Wilbrook will be knocking on my door in another hour and if he finds i'm not there..."

He didn't have to say another word. Ethan was up and helping him dress. It was unspoken that he would be walking Jordan back. He hated that he had to let the boy go back into Wilbrook's clutches. At the boy's door they kissed a little more until they were both panting again.

"Please say yes to a date with me."

Jordan flushed as his hands rested on Ethan's chest. "You act like i'll have time to go out. Today is going to be a huge competition day you know."

"I know, but I like you and I think you like me too so there's no reason not to go."

The other male chewed his lip. "Okay, i'll go on a date with you Ethan. Now you need to get out of here before we get in trouble."

Ethan grinned as he stole another few kisses, thanked the boy and slipped down the hallway and back towards his room.

Jordan took a few minutes to watch his figure disappear. He felt his warm cheeks with his hands and giggled a little madly as he slipped into his room and shut the door behind him.

Neither boy had noticed the quiet figure standing in the shadows watching them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day every member of Man Candy had checked in and was either manning the table or exploring and getting to know the other companies out there.

Danny and Jackson were manning the booth early hoping that if all went well Lydia would let them head out for the night. The two wanted to have a romantic date night heading around to some of the most famous landmarks of the Big Apple.

Isaac and Matt had started making friends with another small porn company called Tight Asses.

Allison and Scott were reviewing the video footage that Man Candy was submitting for the final competition.

Ethan had already snuck off to go see Jordan and make sure he was okay. He had been encouraged by both Lydia and Jordan to play dumb until they could come up with a stable plan.

Aidan had found himself curious about a lube wrestling competition.

Derek and Stiles were off making out in some dark corner of the convention enjoying their free moments.

Lydia, in a rare moment, was out on her own. Her mind was distracted as she wandered the convention looking at companies and competitions, but she didn't really see them to be honest. She was worried about Jordan as well as the other men trapped at Men Galore. She was angry at Wilbrook for being such an asshole and she of course worried about the danger she would put her own boys in by getting involved. 

However, the night before they had all discussed the repercussions of getting involved and not one person had shied away. 

She was damn proud of her company.

"Well well well isn't it Lydia Martin. Won one competition and what now you're conquering the world?"

She froze at the cold voice behind her. Turning the redhead found herself face to face with a sneering Wilbrook. "Can I help you with something?"

Wilbrook smirked. "Don't play stupid with me Martin. I know what goes on with my boys. Do you think I would be dumb enough not to watch everything my boys do. I have a company to run after all."

"They're not five year olds they're grown men. And you do more than just watch don't you?"

The man pursed his lips. "So one of my newbies needs to remember how to fall in line. I can take care of that. You will forget what you saw and heard Lydia. You wouldn't want to lose your company would you?"

"You think i'm afraid of you? That i'm just going to disappear into the shadows? What you're doing is wrong Wilbrook. You can't get away with it."

"Oh but I do. Every damn day Martin. You don't think you're the first of these companies to find out the ugly truth do you?" He sneered at her before laughing at her slightly stunned face. "My god Lydia you really are a fool. Almost every company here knows what goes on. They keep their traps shut because they know they can't win. This isn't going to be a David and Goliath battle. The nice guy doesn't make the big bucks in the end.

Lydia turned to go, but Wilbrook grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward. She let out a gasp at the pain from his tight grip. "Let me go."

"Just a last warning. You stand against me and I will end you."

"I'm going to ask you to let go of my boss's wrist now before I call security."

Wilbrook and Lydia both turned in surprise to see Aidan standing there. He looked as if he was about to tackle Wilbrook to the floor. The man took one look at Aidan before looking to Lydia and snorting. "Hooking up with the help? No wonder your company barely keeps its head above water. You're too damn busy whoring around."

Aidan was on the man in an instant pinning him against the wall. "Say one more word and i'll knock you senseless. You are nothing, but a disgusting bully. You don't deserve anything."

Wilbrook laughed and pushed the boy off easily enough. Before Aidan could attack again, Lydia had pulled him back. "Don't pay him any mind. Its not worth it."

Wilbrook smirked as he walked by. "Finally made a good choice Martin. About damn time."

The two watched as the man stalked off, adjusting his coat and waving to someone as he walked on.

Aidan turned to the redhead and carefully held her wrist in his hand. "Are you okay? Son of a bitch I shouldn't have left you alone."

Lydia smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine. Takes more than one asshole to make me retreat. Thank you for not killing him. That's too easy for him." She kissed the boy lovingly and hugged him tightly. "And thank you for being my knight in shining armor. You know even though i'm not into that kind of thing."

Aidan finally broke with a chuckle as they walked back out. "God I cannot wait to bring him down."

"Oh hunny none of us can wait on that one."


	40. Closing Down The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry I suck at updates. I've been struggling on how to best write this chapter so that it works not only for me, but for you guys as well. You guys think so highly of me so I hope this lives up to all of the hype.
> 
> Just like the last few chapters there is a warning here for anyone who is triggered by abuse so please be warned.

Saturday was the biggest day of the convention and boy was it a full one. Isaac and Matt were at the table for their shift when they saw Lydia and Aiden coming over. Isaac waved and grinned, though his smile dropped when he saw the look on their faces.

"What's wrong? Did something happen guys?" Matt was stepping back so that there was plenty of room for the two to come inside. 

Lydia hugged her boys and took a moment to just breathe. "Are you guys okay? Nobody came over here while I was gone?"

They shook their heads before Matt was balling his hands into fists. "What did he do? Did he try to scare you?" He looked at Aiden. "We're just going to kill him right? I mean the scumbag deserves that much."

The redhead found herself doubly surprised at Matt's sudden anger and the way Aiden stepped up and carefully undid the boy's fists. "He tried, but I didn't let him. We have to think rationally. We can't just attack."

"Aiden's right Matt" Lydia sighed as she looked back out at the convention. "We need to be able to prove he's a bastard. Everyone here knows it, but they want to deny it. If we put the proof on blast then he can't fight it".

Matt chewed his lip. "What if Isaac and I go snoop around Men Galore's booth? Maybe I can find something.."

While Lydia seemed anxious about the idea, Aiden and Isaac were already nodding. "That's a good idea. Just be careful and sneaky okay? I'm sure Wilbrook has put these guys on the lookout for any of us."

"Please you two be careful your safety is not worth us getting this proof."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac and Matt snuck over to Men Galore making sure not to look too suspicious while also trying to find something suspicious. To be safe Isaac sent a text to Ethan warning him of their intentions and pleading for any help trying to distract the members of the group.

"What exactly are we looking for? I mean its not like he has a book laying around saying this is how to treat employees like shit..."

Matt snorted as they carefully slid into the double booth that made up Men Galore. "Its not going to be out in the open babe, but there's got to be something..maybe video proof maybe." He crawled under a table and began sifting through handouts and stock photos of the members. "Come on...come on.."

Isaac moved a little further on going through some of the dvd cases to see what they held. "Matt we might need a backup plan...even if we find a dvd that seems weird we have to take it and actually try to watch it without people realizing it's gone then return it and..."

"Isaac please stop and just help me find something okay? I love you, but you're wasting time here."

The boy groaned shuffling through more stacks as they moved onto the next table. They were a little careless moving around and knocked over a few stacks.

"Shit Matt! Be careful."

The boy groaned as he scrubbed his face. "There's got to be something. For crying out loud...this is so stupid. We have to be able to stop this.."

Isaac was about to respond when he heard voices approaching the table. He clapped a hand around Matt's mouth and point up. The boy looked confused until he heard the voices as well. 

The two traded frightened glances as they huddled close together and tried to wait out whoever was up above.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan had decided to pull Jordan away from Men Galore so that they could get a bit of fresh air. They of course stayed inside at the convention, but even being away from the booth...away from Wilbrook made them both breathe easier.

They held hands and Ethan couldn't help giving the boy a few pecks on the cheek as they walked around. Stopping at booths and mini competitions the two were able to make a few new friends and talk about their possible future.

"So if I really came to work at Man Candy...you'd be okay with that?"

Ethan smirked as he pulled Jordan in for another peck. "I'd be more than okay with that. I'd be over the moon happy to have you around. I'm already planning all the cool places I could take you..you know if that doesn't freak you out."

The other boy blushed and turned to pull Ethan in for a kiss. "I'm not freaked out at all."

Ethan easily would've continued to kiss Jordan just for that, but his phone was buzzing. Taking it out he swore at the message from Isaac. "Oh shit.."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Isaac and Matt are snooping around to find evidence of Wilbrook's dirty play....we need to try and give them a distraction."

Jordan grabbed Ethan's hand and immediately began dragging him back towards his table. "Come on!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Isaac were still stuck under the tables. Matt would've sent an SOS text to Ethan, but he was too afraid to move. He could feel Isaac trembling as they recognized one of the voices above him. 

Wilbrook.

Dear god they were so fucking screwed. 

Isaac clung to Matt closing his eyes as he tried to picture being anywhere but where he was. After listening to Jordan's stories, Isaac found that he was terrified of the man. He was too close of a representation of his father and he had finally gotten away from that hell. He felt Matt gently squeezing his arms and he focused on that safety.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ethan and Jordan approached the booth they saw that Wilbrook was already there and yelling at one of Jordan's coworkers. 

"Shit...Ethan this is bad you might want to go."

"I'm not leaving you with that bastard."

Jordan swallowed as he tried to look around for Matt and Isaac. "Maybe they left already..."

Of course as soon as he said that Wilbrook advanced towards the boy he was yelling at who bumped into the table hitting the cloth a little too hard which caused it to swish up and slightly reveal two sets of feet.

"Shit..."

Ethan swallowed. "Yeah...super shit."

As they approached Wilbrook turned on them looking as if he was about to roar. "WHAT?!!!"

Ethan licked his lips. "I..I was wondering if I could talk to you...about your offer?"

The man seemed to freeze for a moment as he looked over both boys. "I know Lydia thinks something is going on so if this is.."

"Its not. Jordan has been showing me around and telling me all about Men Galore....I...I think i'd like to come join."

Wilbrook pursed his lips before looking at the boy he had been yelling at. "Get out of my sight. I'll deal with you later."

The boy hurried off and the man turned back to Ethan. "Alright so you want in or not. I'm a little busy right now Ethan and with your boss accusing me of things I have not done."

"No I know sir..she's doing that because she found out that I was interested in coming here." He bit his lip and looked down. "She's...she's crazy you know and my brother's an idiot who thinks she's perfect, but I want out."

Wilbrook blinked a little before smiling. "Well...I have to agree with you there. So let's talk. You would like to see a contract i'm guessing?"

"Yes, but is there maybe somewhere private we could do this? I'm afraid someone from my company might see and I want my move to be as painless as possible."

The man turned and motioned for the two to follow him further into the booth. "Come with me boys."

The two looked at each other and sighed with relief as they headed away from Isaac and Matt.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When the voices faded off Matt gently tapped Isaac's shoulder. "I think we're in the clear. It sounds like Wilbrook's gone."

They slowly crawled out from under the table. Thankfully the area around them wasn't populated with people so no one noticed them standing up. While the boys were thankful for that they were disappointed that they had not found any proof. That was until Isaac noticed a briefcase in the corner with a combination lock.

"Matt...do you by any chance have something sharp and tiny on you...like a bobby pin or lockpick?"

The boy frowned for a moment before sliding his hands into his pockets. "How about a swiss army knife?"

Isaac smirked as he moved towards the case. "That will do."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan shifted nervously in his seat as Wilbrook and Ethan discussed contract negotiations. Ethan was just supposed to stall, but they were getting close to a signing point and he was going to be sick if that happened. 

A moment later though Ethan's phone buzzed and rang. He frowned and looked down before swearing softly. "Shit its Lydia...."

The man laughed as he sat back in his chair. "Well answer if you must. I guess we can sign later."

The boy blushed as he picked up. "HI....oh no you're right I lost track of.....i'm sorry....what? No I just went to get food. No! I swear!" He got up and almost knocked over his chair. Covering the mouthpiece of his cell he turned to Wilbrook. "If I don't go she's going to come here.."

The owner snorted and waved him off. "Don't worry your contract will be right here when you get back how about later tonight? After the video presentations?"

Ethan gave the man a thumbs up before giving Jordan a wave and ducking out.

Jordan swallowed as he turned back to Wilbrook nervously. 

The man however stood and smiled at the boy. "Good job Parrish. Looks like you're not a total fuck up after all. Now go out and work the table."

"Yes sir!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Man Candy, everyone had been assembled. They were quickly digging through everything Wilbrook's briefcase had to offer. Danny was working on cracking the passcode to the man's computer while Jackson helped. Isaac and Matt were going through the numerous dvds in the case, meanwhile Derek and Stiles were talking to Ethan and Aiden about their encounters with Wilbrook.

Lydia and Allison were monitoring everything. 

"Come on guys we don't have a lot of time. We have two hours till the video reveal. We have to strike then or we'll never be able to bring that bastard down."

"Lydia can we start screening these dvds on your laptop?"

The redhead nodded and brought the computer to Matt and Isaac.

"Lyd, so far we could possibly get Wilbrook for threatening you...but its not a strong case since Aiden was there before anything could really happen."

"He had her"

"Derek didn't mean that Aiden its just...he could claim it was a simple argument."

"What about me?"

"Stealing you from one porn company? I don't think that counts hun."

"We did it! Okay more like Danny did it, but we did it!"

The group immediately moved to the computer where Danny had managed to crack the passcode. 

"There's a ton of files...I have no idea where to start..."

"Look at the folders they have the names of the employees...see there's Jordan."

Ethan had to turn a way swallowing and wishing he hadn't left the boy with Wilbrook. His brother came over and rubbed his shoulders. 

"We're going to get him out of there Ethan. You have to be strong okay?"

He nodded and forced himself to turn back. "What's in there?"

Danny clicked Jordan's folder and scanned through it. "Paperwork...contracts....headshots...it looks legit. Damn..."

They watched as he went to another folder and found much of the same. "It all looks legal."

The group seemed to deflate at that. They had been so damn sure that they were going to take Wilbrook down. This laptop had been the key to their proof and now it was just as useless as everything else they had seen. 

"Wait Danny...that folder in the bottom corner it just has two X's. Click that."

Danny looked to where Isaac had seen the folder and clicked it open. When he did however he wanted to throw up.

Inside were hundreds of videos and photos. He had a bad feeling as he began clicking open the photos. Each one showed a member of the group beaten and bruised in an unhealthy way. It was clear that these were not for the site nor were they a type of bdsm play.

When a photo of Jordan popped up Ethan let out a whimper and walked to the other end of the booth to breathe.

"Guys these clips..."

Lydia put her hand on the boy's back. "Pull one up Danny....this is what we need."

He clicked on a clip and it loaded. The group seemed to tense as they watched one of the boy's being beaten in a hotel room. Wilbrook was filming it and shouting curses at the boy beneath him. As he beat the boy who tried desperately to crawl away the man moved into the frame. He began choking the boy as he smiled into the camera. 

"See Tyler?!!! This is what happens when you disobey me. Say hi to all of your fans Tyler! Can they save your sorry little ass huh? NO! I'm the one who made you rich!!! You ungrateful little shit!!"

Danny covered his mouth as Wilbrook smacked the boy and then covered his mouth and nose with his hand. The boy gave out muffled screams as he struggled under the man's weight. 

"SAY IT SLUT!!! SAY IT!!! You will never ever disobey me again!! I OWN YOU!!! I FUCKING OWN YOU!!!!"

The boy gave out muffled cries as he struggled. Stiles turned into Derek's chest as Isaac began to tear up shaking as he stepped back from the camera. "No...no..."

Matt quickly pulled the boy close and led him towards the other side of the booth.

The rest of the group watched in horror as the boy began to pass out. Wilbrook pulled back to let the boy gasp and cry under him.

"I'll b-be good. I w-will n-never dis...disobey you again. Pleaseeee" The boy sobbed as he closed his eyes too tired to even move.

Wilbrook gave a wolfish grin to the camera. "That's my good little whore."

The camera clicked off and the silence was deafening. After a moment the only thing that penetrated it was the sound of Isaac crying softly in Matt's arms.

Lydia turned away feeling sick to her stomach. "We...we have proof."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone took a few minutes to collect themselves Lydia was back in action. They had blank dvds packed with them so they were able to burn a copy of the video onto one. 

Allison who happened to be a pro at forging signatures, managed to write Wilbrook's name as well as Men Galore in perfect 'Wilbrook style'. Along with their own dvd for the video competition, Ehtan would be carrying the switch.

The group sent Ethan ahead, but followed close behind as he went by Men Galore and scooped up Jordan who had luckily been given the task of bringing Men Galore's dvd up to the audio/video booth.

Jordan pressed close to the boy and carefully traded his copy for Ethan's.

"Is this going to work?"

Ethan nodded. "It has to Jordan...it has to."

They approached the booth and turned their cds in plastering sickly sweet smiles on their faces. 

No turning back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the video presentations began Man Candy was a tense group. They stuck close to each other with the exception of Ethan who stuck by Jordan who was on the fringe of Men Galore's group. Wilbrook was too caught up in making sarcastic jokes on each video or taking the occasional phone call.

Lydia divide her time between watching her group and looking over at Wilbrook. God she wanted to kill him. Wipe that smug ass smirk off his damn face. She looked over his boys trying to see if Tyler was still a member of the group. She felt terrible if he was. They hadn't asked him for permission to use the video hell they hadn't had time, but now it was too late. 

"Alright everyone as always we have our fan favorite video. Give a big round of applause to our masters of sex Men Galore!"

Everyone in the audience clapped as the spotlight was shown on the group. Wilbrook gave a big grin and wave before stepping back to take another phone call.

The video clicked on and lit up the screen.

The audience cheers and catcalls soon stopped and were replaced by gasps...and screams.

It didn't take long for everyone in the room to realize that the film was not consensual.

Wilbrook's call seemed to finish and he headed back to Men Galore. The boy's had gone pale and began to drift away from each other.

Wilbrook stopped and looked around confused before he seemed to tune into the screen. He blanched.

Then he grew red and began screaming. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!! WHO DID THIS???? THIS IS NOT THE VIDEO I SUBMITTED!!!!" He looked around frantically before eyeing Jordan and Ethan. 

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" He ran at the boys his hands flying out to grab Jordan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything became chaotic after that.

The announcer yelled for security. People began running at and away from Wilbrook.

The man tried to tackle Jordan, but Ethan met him first bringing him to the ground as hard as he could.

Lydia was screaming as the rest of the group ran over.

Some of the boy's from Men Galore tried to help Wilbrook before realizing he was outnumbered and panicked fleeing from the scene.

Security finally appeared and pulled the man away pinning him to the ground and forcing him into handcuffs. 

Ethan and Jordan held each other on the ground as they watched in horror.

Man Candy finally got close enough to surround the two.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the mess, the convention called for an hour break to asses the damage. Lydia, Ethan, Jordan and a few of the boys from Men Galore were rounded up to give statements to the cops. 

Tyler, in fact, was still a member of the group and was asked about his involvement in the video to which he slowly cracked and admitted was not consensual.

There was talk about visiting the police station to give follow up statements before a screaming, swearing and still struggling Wilbrook was hauled off and into a police cab. 

"You bastards will all pay!! I have connections!!! I will destroy all of you!!!!"

Jordan shivered as he watched the cops finally leave with the man. Ethan held him close and kissed his hair. "Its over Jordan. We did it."

The boy nodded as he gripped Ethan tightly.

Lydia pulled the boys in to her and the group followed forming a large and warm hug.

"I don't think I have ever been more proud of you all. I love you all so damn much you understand me? Hell we could leave this damn place and never come back and I would still be proud as hell."

The group seemed to shake with teary laughter then as they kissed their boss thankful that she was as always a supporting and loving woman and not a monster like the one they had just fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So hopefully this was just the right amount of ass kicking and plot and love and cheese that made it the chapter you were waiting for. I really love and appreciate you all for being so patient with me especially with this chapter. I opened up my screen to write so many times and just couldn't come up with anything until tonight sooo yeah :) Love you all!


	41. Going Out With A Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive my lovelies :)

While the group took some time to relax, the remaining personnel scrambled to set everything up. However, when police arrested Wilbrook they also confiscated his laptop as well as the other dvds even though they didn't belong to him. 

One of the orchestrators of the convention came over to their group and pulled Lydia aside. The two talked animatedly before they began to look over at Derek.

The oldest member of the group felt like he was about to growl. "Why do they keep looking at me?"

Stiles looked towards the two and shrugged. "Maybe you're just imaging it. We're all a little on edge."

"They're looking at me."

Before Stiles could respond Lydia was approaching and motioning for the group to come together. "We need to talk guys."

The redhead licked her lips as she looked at Derek. "Our video submission for the group was taken by the police along with every group that was competing. Now we have two options..one we could just opt out of the competition wrap this up and go home or..."

"We could perform it for everyone onstage..." Derek finished and swallowed closing his eyes.

Stiles rubbed the man's arms as the others looked at each other.

"Every group has the same choice to make. Now I support you guys whatever decision you want to make. I know we are a porn company, but I do respect that its one thing working with each other every day and another to be performing in front of an actual group instead of just filming something for a website."

Isaac cleared his throat. "It should be Derek's choice. He's the one who's the most vulnerable in the scene."

With all eyes on him the man looked down at Stiles. "I...I don't know if I can."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek stood off to the side of the stage watching as another company performed their submission. He was wearing a simple leather outfit just like before. He had no desire to do this. He was far from an exhibitionist to be honest. Sometimes even filming scenes was a lot for him. He had been in the porn industry for so long though that he really didn't have anything else to offer. He tried not to think like this, but when he did he wondered what kind of life he would have without porn. 

"Babe?"

Derek looked and smiled weakly at Stiles. The younger male stood on his toes and kissed him softly. "I've got you. You're safe you know that right? You reviewed your safe word gesture with everyone?"

"Yeah I did."

"I love you Derek. Always."

Derek hugged the boy tightly and buried his face in Stiles's hair. "I love you too."

Jackson cleared his throat. "Looks like we're up next. You ready Derek?"

The older man nodded. "Let's do this."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson led Derek out on a leash showing him off to the crowd who hooted and hollered. He gently squeezed the man's hand before starting.

"Down on your knees. Bitches don't get to stand." He pushed at Derek who snarled and tried to fight. 

Danny swatted Derek's nose and forced him on his knees. "Now now be a good boy and get on your knees."

Another pair of arms were around him. Derek's heart clenched as he saw the ball gag which would effectively cut off his voice. Matt's hand gently squeezed his shoulder before the gag was in his mouth, the lock slipping shut around the back of his head.

Isaac gave his ass a spank before spreading his legs.

"You look so ready and eager slut. You want some cock bad don't you?"

He looked up to see the twins standing in front of him, their cocks bobbing hard and wet against his cheeks.

"Like that slut?"

Derek whined as Isaac pushed a few fingers in and began stretching him. He closed his eyes and did his best not to freak out. He had done this once before he could do it again.

"Open your eyes pup." When he felt familiar fingers tipping his chin up Derek finally opened his eyes. Stiles smiled down at him and stroked his cheek. Like before he only focused on his boyfriend. He vaguely felt Isaac entering him and his cock being stroked by one of the twins.

"Someone seems to be hungry for cock. Let's get this off of you hmm?" He undid the clasp of the gag and replaced it with his own cock. He shoved it down his boyfriend's throat only stopping when Derek's nose was buried in his pubic hair. "Suck it slut. I'm going to fuck you raw and hard after this."

Derek moaned as he adjusted to the pressure and greedily sucked his boyfriend's member.

Stiles let Derek work on him for a moment before fisting a hand in his hair and fucking his face. "That's right. You take your master's cock. You're grateful right? Show me how thankful you are that your master chooses to have his cocked sucked by you. Show me how much you want me to fuck you Slut."

Derek moaned louder as he sloppily sucked and slurped pausing when Stiles gave Aiden the go ahead to fuck Derek. After adjusting to the feeling he forced himself to suck harder.

When Ethan slid underneath to suc him off Derek popped off and cried out in surprise. 

Stiles jerked his head up sneered at him. "Did I tell you to stop slut? Get back on my dick!"

Derek whimpered, but did as he was told making little noises as he tried to please Stiles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia and Allison held hands as they watched the boys perform. The redhead kept constant eyes on Derek in case he tried to safe gesture. Allison kept talking to Jordan in a hushed voice about how the scene was going.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles pulled his cock out of Derek's mouth and leaned in to kiss him, biting his lips before pulling away. "Such a good boy for me" he whispered to Derek before leaving and going to his back and pushing his cock in alongside of Matt's.

Derek screamed before Danny was filling his mouth again with his cock. The man whined as he sucked closing his eyes as he focused on relaxing again tuning into Stiles's hand on his back.

The fucking continued on with an occasional partner switch until Stiles was back in front of him. "Its been decided that you deserve to cum Slut. However, you still need to ask permission."

Derek growled at the stupidity of that considering Jackson's cock was down his throat. Just as before though Isaac grabbed him by the hair and hissed at him. "Are you sassing us slut? You listen to your master and respect him!"

Derek whimpered and struggled until Matt withdrew his cock. He was flipped onto his back and a hand was wrapped around his throat. Derek never took his eyes off Stiles as the man choked him and finished off. He screamed as he shot his cum over his own chest and stomach. 

As he lay panting Stiles pulled him up by his hair. "What do you say Slut?"

"Th-Thank you master."

"What are you thanking me for boy? Do it again!"

"Th-Thank you master for using me."

"Damn straight you're thankful I used you." He gave off a few moans before he was shooting his own release own all over his boyfriend's face smirking as it stuck to his eyelashes. "I'd say that's a perfect shot. You're welcome slut."

The audience roared as the scene ended and the boy's began helping Derek off. The man gave a shy wave and ducked his head as the rest of the group led him out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage Stiles took his time carefully cleaning Derek and helping him back into his clothes. The guys took turns hugging and kissing Derek as they moved to get back into their clothes.

Lydia and Allison came in smiling and hugging Derek. 

"Absolutely stunning. Derek seriously it was better than when we filmed it."

"You were perfect!"

The man flushed and nodded thanking them quietly. He was still a little vulnerable so he mostly let Stiles talk.

"They're right you know. You're perfect." He kissed Derek's cheek and held him close as they all headed back out. 

The crowd went wild as they came back out and took their spots in the audience to watch the last few acts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you all for a lovely convention! As you know this was the last part of the convention and after the awards we will be packing up and heading out. We would like to thank you for your participation and your patience as well dealt with some things that were a little unexpected."

Lydia and the group held hands as they listened to the announcements. There were a few honorable mentions and then third place was being announced.

Stiles sucked in a breath as he kissed Derek's shoulder. "I'll protest if you don't win."

The man shook his head and chuckled. "We Stiles. I never could've done that without you. And the guys."

"In first place by unanimous decision we have....drumroll please!! MAN CANDY!!!!!!!"

The team went wild, but Derek tuned it all out and turned to kiss Stiles. He could care less about any moments or awards. Right now it was him and Stiles.

Though eventually they all went up on stage to accept their award from the judges. All in all it had been a spectacular first time at the convention.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night the group, which now of course included Jordan, was out at a bar. They were all slightly drunk and very happy.

"Now remember guyssss tomorrow we all need to be out of the hotel by nine so we can make our noon plane!"

"SHhhh Lyds we're celebrating!!"

"No mister you shush up!!"

Aiden laughed and kissed her while the boy's hooted.

Jackson had decided to mostly stick to water as he fingered his pocket. Danny was sitting next to him and holding his free hand and kissing his cheeks every once in a while.

"Love you" he murmured smiling.

Jackson grinned back. "Hey can we go somewhere?"

Danny raised a brow, but nodded and got up with the boy.

After a moment the rest of the group followed behind quietly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Times Square..."

Jackson smiled as he looked at Danny. "It was number one of your list of must sees in New York. I know we've been pretty busy with the convention, but we couldn't not get here you know?"

Danny laughed as he hugged his boyfriend before taking a scenic twirl whistling as he looked at all the billboards. The group had hung back and were now trying not to look at Jackson and make things obvious.

When Danny turned back the boy was on his knee holding his hand for Danny. The boy gasped as he looked down at Jackson.

"Jax?"

"Danny I have never ever met someone who changed my life the way you have. From day one you have taught me to believe in myself, to always work towards a better version of myself and never give up. You are my life whether I continue in this industry or if I pack all of it up tomorrow and change completely. I know its taken me way too long to get my act together, but I am so thankful that you gave me a second chance. Danny will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me and making me the luckiest guy in the world because I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box revealing a sparkling black band encrusted with diamonds.

Danny's mouth began moving, but nothing came out so he instead nodded quickly starting to cry. "Y-Yes oh my god dammit yes Jackson! Get your ass off the ground and kiss me!" The group clapped and laughed as Jackson put the ring on and kissed Danny passionately. The boy held him tight laughing and crying and swearing at his fiancee.

The group soon tackled them all in a hug before yelling out all of the things they could do to help for the wedding.

Who would've thought that New York could change everything in the best way for a loving little porn company.


	42. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry everyone!! This school year seriously tried to kick my ass. Also added onto that there was some work things and family things. I wish I could've updated sooner and hopefully you guys don't hate me too much. Enjoy the update!!

With all of the excitement between the ending of the convention and Jackson's proposal to Danny Man Candy was in great spirits. The next morning Lydia had taken some time to settle the details with Jordan on his contract and when he would be coming out to LA. Through some small talk it was decided that Aiden would be moving in with Lydia and Ethan had offered his brother's room if the boy was interested. The two weren't really official so for now they were calling themselves simply roommates. The group was sure they were hopeful though.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the plane ride home everyone found themselves relaxed and settling in for the semi long flight.

Stiles was on his computer while Derek was plugged into his ipod. Jackson and Danny were flipping through some bridal magazines they had picked up at the airport. Behind them, Allison and Scott were passed out in their seats though their hands were tightly intertwined. On the other side of the plane Lydia was typing up some new scenes to film while Aiden playfully tried to distract her. Ethan was face timing with Jordan while the latter was packing up his apartment and asking about LA, and finally Isaac and Matt were looking over all of the photos the dark haired boy had taken during their trip.

"These are great Matt. How'd you manage to capture all of this?"

Isaac's boyfriend blushed as he shrugged. "I guess I just know how to blend in and snap quickly." He clicked to a photo he had grabbed of Jackson proposing to Danny. "Do you think this would be a good engagement gift? I was going to blow it up a little and frame it for them."

The younger boy nodded and kissed Matt's cheek. "As long as you tack my name onto the gift it sounds perfect." Matt laughed and nodded kissing Isaac's knuckles before flipping through some more photos. "Looking forward to going home?"

Isaac smiled and nodded as he curled closer to Matt. "New York was fun, but a little too crazy for me. I'm ready to settle back in with you and enjoy life."

"Speaking of settling in....your lease is up soon right?"

The curly haired boy blinked as he looked up at the other boy. "Um...yeah next month...how'd you.."

"You left the paperwork on the counter..well it was in a pile of your mail, but I may have sneaked a peak. I was just thinking maybe instead of trying to renew or get a new place you could move in with me. I mean there's plenty of room and you already have a few drawers.."

"Matthew Dahler are you asking to take our relationship to the next level?" 

Matt was about to shake his head and let it slide, but he took a breath. "Yeah..yeah I am. Isaac Lahey will you move in with me so we can continue our lives together?"

It was the other boy's turn to blush as he cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. "Yes" he whispered softly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the plane landed Lydia gave everyone orders to take a few days off while she set down to write. No one argued still tired from the experience and ride home. Everyone packed up and headed out looking forward to their time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the three days Isaac and Matt began moving Isaac's stuff out of his place and into Matt's. The boys were all shy smiles and laughs as they joked about their bad habits.

On the third day of the group's mini break Jordan managed to get himself all packed up and ready to take the next flight out to LA. Since his apartment had been paid for by Wilbrook and the company the lease had been void with the arrest and scandal. The landlord at the complex was uncomfortable keeping any of Wilbrook's boys around so it worked out that Ethan had offered him a room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the fourth day home everyone was back bright and early at Man Candy. The rest had been good, but most if not all of the boys were ready to get back to filming.

Lydia held a meeting around the conference table and laid out a few scripts. "All right guys so i've written a few scripts, of course I have to thank Stiles for some help with ideas and editing. Of course Jordan will be here sometime tomorrow and if he's up for it I think its time to film his couch scene."

Stiles coughed into his hand, "Ethan"

A few others laughed though they looked to Lydia for the final say so.

The redhead smirked as she looked towards Ethan who was clearly blushing. "I think its only fair that Ethan walks him through it. After all i'm sure he really understands that scene the best since its fresh in his mind. If that's alright with you of course Ethan."

"Y-Yeah i'd really like that."

Lydia noted and jotted something down. "With these other scripts I haven't decided on our actors yet. We have one that's in our d/s realm, one that's a straight guy's technical first time with another guy and a daddy kink one."

Derek coughed a little. "I'm sorry daddy kink? Like...diapers and shit because i'm sorry, but i'm not into that."

Some of the other boy's began to nod or voice their opinions, but Allison spoke this time. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean it that way. More like using the term you know? Baby and Daddy. Baby asking to cum needing permission for anything really. In some ways its like when you're in D/S. If you're the submissive you ask for permission..you know?"

The boys took a second before some of them began nodding and looking down a little embarrassed. Lydia smiled at Allison. "And this is why I call Allison second in command. The script is light when it comes to Baby and Daddy. I'm not interested in bottles and diapers. I don't think any of us are ready for that. This is a test to see if we're interested in expanding into other areas of kink. So...any volunteers? Mind you I have the final say on who plays what, but..I need a little help I guess."

For a moment no one really said anything. Some boys looked at each other, a few even mouthed to certain members that they should speak up.

"I'll do it. And i'm pretty sure we all know I would be the baby so..yeah. I mean if no one wants to work with me then maybe someone else would be best."

Isaac frowned and rubbed Matt's back noticing that the boy seemed a little self conscious. "I would easily do it, but I think I would fall under the baby category too."

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked up to see Aiden staring steadily at Matt. Again everyone seemed speechless. The pairing was so odd. Allison again though seemed to save the day a little. 

"I think its a great match up!"

Lydia nodded. "Done. Aiden and Matt for the Baby and Daddy scene. So now I need two different volunteers for the D/S scene."

The talking seemed to fade into the background as Matt watched Aiden. He was confused, but also in a way relieved that somehow had volunteered so he didn't look like an idiot. He knew he wasn't very desirable anymore. No one said it, but he knew they thought it. HIs days felt numbered so he hoped he could at least rock this one scene.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden sat in his dressing room reading over his script while his brother texted on the other side of the couch. 

"Its kind of weird you know. You're super straight dude why are you openly volunteering? Sucking up to Lydia?"

The twin looked up and frowned. "I don't need to suck up to Lydia. We're living together and seeing each other."

"So...what you want more money or something?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Aiden put his script down. "Does it bother you that i'm doing this with Matt?"

"No..."

"Then not your problem."

Ethan's jaw dropped as he watched Aidan grab his script again and leave. "Dude...."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was just outside of Man Candy reading his script wondering how he was still here. At first when the door behind him opened he assumed it was Isaac. "No offense babe, but I kind of want to be alone right now. I'm just..."

"Confused?"

The boy blinked and looked up as Aiden sat down next to him lightly tracing the folds of his script. 

"Yeah..confused, surprised...I don't know. You're sinking your own career honestly."

The boy looked at him curiously. "And why is that?"

Matt shrugged as he looked out at the parking lot. "I'm old news. Porn stars don't last long you know. Not when they're like me."

"You weren't the first to join though..or at least I didn't think so."

"No I wasn't, but i'm not like the others. Jackson's a pretty boy, Derek's strong and dominant, Stiles has a mouth on him, you and Scott are the straight, but could be gay, Ethan and Danny are the gorgeously sweet gay guys, Isaac's a fresh young face. Jordan will be like that too you know. You guys fill out all of the categories really. I don't. I'm not outspoken, or amazingly hot, nor am I going to take charge when it counts. I'm not mad about it. Just..was hoping I had a little more time."

Aiden looked out at the parking lot for a moment before turning back. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I watched your videos. Your'e really good whether you or any of those guys realize it. You're a good guy too Matt. Even after the crap my brother and I pulled you still support us."

"We all do Aiden you're part of the team. I still don't get it."

"You don't have to get it. I think that we're going to have a great scene. As long as you trust that i'll take care of you."

Matt swallowed. "I'm not great with trust."

Aiden gently reached out for the boy's hand. "We'll take it slow promise."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the cameramen set up Matt and Aiden got into position. Matt was curled up on the floor while Aiden sat on the bed above him. The rest of the group hovered backstage curious to see how everything would work. 

Lydia motioned for quiet on set, gave the countdown and stood back to see if she was right about this idea.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you think i'm mad at you little one?"

Matt shrugged as he looked at his feet. 

"You know better than that. You know Daddy can't forgive you until you admit what you've done wrong and take your punishment. So tell me baby why is Daddy mad."

"Because I went outside with the other kids without telling you."

"And?"

"And you had to find me...and called for me twice, but I didn't answer you like a good boy."

"Good. Now Daddy needs you to take off your clothes and lay across my lap."

"B-But Daddy.."

"The more you fight Daddy the more spanks you're getting."

Matt whimpered, but stripped before shyly moving over to Aiden. With the boy's help he carefully climbed up and laid down across his lap. "G-Good Daddy?"

"Better. You still need to be punished. You're getting five smacks for leaving without telling me and five for not answering when I called understood?"

"Yes Daddy."

"You're going to count with me and after that I will forgive you."

Aiden ran his hands over the pale globes of Matt's ass. Giving them one light squeeze, which made Matt squeak, he used one hand and brought it down hard over Matt's left cheek. 

"One!"

Aiden brought his hand down again switching to the right cheek.

"Two!"

"Just like that. Keep going Daddy wants to hear you." Aiden continued raining down on Matt's ass feeling himself start to grow hard as the boy beneath him wriggled and his voice became a little teary.

"F-Five!"

"That's right halfway there keep going." Aiden continued reminding the boy to keep counting. "Almost done two more." He smacked the boy a little harder, his hand sliding a little against Matt's crack.

"N-Nine!! D-Daddy"

Aiden swallowed as he felt Matt tremble beneath him. He was suddenly reminded of what the boy had said earlier. Trust.

"That's it one more, i've got you." He gave the boy one final spank.

"T-TEN!!!! D-Daddy i-i'm s-s-sorry!"

"I know baby come here." He carefully eased the boy up letting Matt straddle his legs so he wasn't sitting directly on his ass. "Daddy forgives you its okay. All better now you did so well." He pulled the boy close and rocked him before kissing him tenderly on the lips. "You know that no matter what Daddy always loves you right?"

Matt nodded and sniffled a little as Aiden wiped at his tears. "I-I love you too Daddy."

"Want Daddy to make baby feel better?"

"P-Please?"

"Of course little one." He carefully laid the boy on his back. Matt whined a little as his ass brushed against the sheets. "Shh spread your legs for Daddy."

Matt did as he was told one hand curling in the sheets and one reaching for Aiden's hand. The boy smiled and took it giving a gentle squeeze. "I've got you baby boy I promise."

Leaning down he began kissing up and down the boy's thighs. When his baby gave out a watery giggle he couldn't help but smile. "Does someone like that?"

"Daddy!! It tickles!" 

"Hmmm how about this?" Pushing closer Aiden licked a stripe up the boy's hole watching as the puckered skin fluttered under his ministrations.

"OH! Daddy!"

"Does baby want more?"

"Oh please please please Daddy!"

Aiden smiled as he started to lap again at the boy's hole over and over before pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Above him Matt began to whine and writhe in the sheets caught between a mix of pleasure and pain. Aiden slid a free hand over the boy's stomach rubbing it softly. Finally, he pulled back and gave Matt's hole one more kiss. "Baby would you like to make Daddy really happy?"

Matt nodded eagerly as he tried to sit up. "Yes Daddy! What is it???"

Aidan gently pulled away and undressed himself. Once he was naked his cock bounced fully hard against his stomach. "Daddy would be so happy if his sweet little baby boy rode him. Would you like that?"

Matt nodded starting to get onto all fours, but Aiden gently pushed him back down onto the bed. "Oh not just yet sweetie. You'll hurt yourself if Daddy's not nice and wet.

"OH I can wet Daddy! I mean...make Daddy wet!"

"You sure?" Even as he said it he was crawling over the boy until the tip of his cock was brushing against Matt's lips.

As if to answer Matt opened his mouth and greedily sucked Aiden in until he was fully sheathed in the boy's tight throat. Aiden groaned as he gripped the headboard of the bed. He let Matt bob up and down on him for a little before he began thrusting in and out of the boy. "That's it oh god yes such a good baby. What a little mouth you have. Oh Daddy loves it so much when you take him just like this. Fuck baby..."

Matt moaned and sucked harder. His throat relaxed as he prepared himself to take all of Aiden.

Suddenly though, the boy pulled back and out of Matt's mouth causing him to whine softly. 

"Oh I know baby you did so well, but Daddy has a special present for you. He wants to put it inside. Would baby like that?"

Matt chewed his lip. "Is it going to hurt Daddy?"

Aiden scooped Matt up and moved them back against the headboard. "No Daddy will make it feel really good promise. Are you ready to ride Daddy now?"

The boy nodded and carefully put his hands on Aiden's shoulders. He swallowed as he made eye contact with the other boy. "D-Daddy i'm scared."

Aiden rubbed Matt's sides reassuringly before leaning in to kiss him softly. "Its okay Daddy's right here. Its going to feel so nice. Just go nice and slow for me." He held the boy's hips and watched as Matt slowly slid down fighting his urge to buck up into him. The boy whined softly and buried his face in Aiden's neck. Aiden in turn rubbed Matt's back gently. "How does it feel?"

"Really big. So big Daddy like..like i'm going to break in half!"

Aiden chuckled. "Oh no Daddy wouldn't do that to you. Try wiggling a little." Matt did and they both let out a soft groan. "Oh yeah just like that such a good baby boy."

Matt continued to rock back and forth before carefully pushing himself up and almost off of Aiden's cock before sinking down a little faster than before. "Oh!"

"That's it just like that. A little faster each time and then Daddy can give you a nice surprise."

The boy nodded and began creating a rhythm up and down up and down he went moaning louder each time. "Daddy! OH Daddy I feel all tingly!"

Aiden had shifted his position carefully each time until Matt was screaming out in pleasure. "There it is! Oh yes fuck yes keep going so Daddy can hit baby's special spot keep going!"

Matt was riding him harder now crushing their lips together in between whimpers and cries of 'daddy'. Aiden could feel himself getting close and nipped at Matt's neck. 

"Not until I give you your present. No letting go until then understood? You can be Daddy's good boy right?"

"D-Daddy its hard! Daddy I want to so badly!"

"Just a little bit longer oh fuck yes right there that's it keep going keep going yes yes oh god yess!!!" Aiden screamed as he bucked up and shot his load fully into Matt. The boy cried out and dug his nails into Aiden's shoulders practically sobbing as his Daddy wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him roughly. 

"Daddy!"

"Yes come for your Daddy! Show me how much you love Daddy's cock."

Matt screamed as he came kissing Aiden hard as his release rocked his body.

When both boys had finished they sagged against the headboard. Matt whimpered softly and pressed his face into Aiden's neck, his arms trembled as they wrapped around the boy's shoulders clinging to him as if he truly were a child.

Aiden held him tightly rubbing his back and pressing soft lips to the boy's ear. "I've got you. I promise Matt you can trust me. Your'e safe."

"T-Thank y-you. I...I just need a moment."

Aiden nodded kissing the boy's hair. "Take all the time you need."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was silent. It seemed that the cast and crew were in shock. At first no one could be sure if it was good or bad.

Derek growled a little. "Son of a bitch...I think I just came in my fucking pants."

Stiles snorted a little as he looked at his boyfriend. "Join the club."

Lydia smiled before clapping. "Looks like we've found a new area to explore. Amazing job boys."

The group gave a little clap before moving around to get the boy's cold cloths and some clothes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden sat with Matt the whole time even after he had helped the boy carefully pull off. "Still think your days are numbered?"

The boy swallowed as he looked up still a little teary eyed. "I...I don't know. I guess not..thank you."

"I should be thanking you really."

"No...for...for this. I didn't realize you were good at reading people."

"Well we didn't really know each other before. We could start you know?"

"I'm pretty sure you're straight and I already have a boyfriend whom I love."

"True and true, but I could use a friend.."

Matt smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah I could too. It could work."

Aiden nodded watching as Isaac and Lydia began making their way over. "Thanks for trusting me."


	43. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Now that its summer i'm going to try and be better about updating. I apologize for not writing for so long, but hopefully the next few updates will help. Hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with me!

Jordan shuffled through the airport with his bags. He didn't know much about California, so he was pretty thankful Ethan had offered to pick him up. Looking around though, he felt overwhelmed by the amount of people at LAX. Jumping when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he almost whacked Ethan with his bags as he spun around.

"Oh hi shit i'm sorry did I get you?"

Ethan laughed as he hugged Jordan close. "You're fine, sorry I scared you gorgeous. How was the flight?"

The older boy found himself relaxing into Ethan's embrace as he smiled. "Not too bad. Lots of people here though...is this how all of California is?"

"Pretty much. Come on let's get you home." He picked up two of Jordan's bags and led him out towards his car. On the way he gave him the run down on the weeks schedule and a mini tour of the area. Jordan was content to simply lay back in his seat and take it all in.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Derek rolled his wrists and growled softly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see some movement. His ankles strained against his restraints as he tried get up. Growling again he was met with a soft chuckle.

"Now now boy. You and I both know you're not going anywhere." Sharp nails ran down Derek's chest and the man couldn't help but arch into the touch.

"Much better. You're not going to fight me today are you? I thought we could have some fun." Fingers tapped the ball gag prevent Derek from speaking out against his master's wishes.

There was the soft sound of a snap and a sensation of warmth near the man's neck. Derek's snapped to attention and froze as he saw a candle hovering near him. Letting out a whimper, the man tried to keep himself still as red hot wax began to land in small drops down his shoulder, arm, down his lower arm and wrist.

"That's it boy. You hold nice and still or this wax could get in some nasty places. You're a good boy aren't you?" Scott smiled as he ran a gentle hand up and down Derek's chest. "Such a good boy. There you go." He moved the candle over and went up Derek's other arm watching him steadily. "You look so good like this. All tied down for me. To think you were so feisty a second ago. Where'd all that fight go boy?"

Derek's eyes darted back and forth as Scott moved the candle over his chest focusing on the man's nipples. "I used to hear you couldn't be tamed, but you know what? You're not even a challenge. Just a misunderstood little puppy aren't you?"

Derek jerked at his restraints and snarled at Scott. The master clicked his tongue and tilted the candle further sending a stream off wax over the man's nipples. Derek whimpered and went limp.

"That's what I thought. Now personally I enjoy a partner who can do more than act like a mutt. So i'm going to take your gag off for a trial run. You give me a reason to put it back in and i'm not going to go easy on you. Understood?"

The man nodded his head quickly and whined. "Alright, alright. You're going to learn fast boy I can feel it. I'm a fair master. I pride myself on it. Don't push me to become a mean bastard." He put the candle back in its holder before carefully undoing the hook on the back of Derek's gag and sliding it out of his mouth. He smiled gently as Derek closed his eyes, embarrassed at the spittle coming out of his mouth. Scott took a cloth and gently wiped the man's mouth. "Look at me boy. No need to be ashamed. That's it. Look at those beautiful eyes."

The man blushed softly. "Thank you Master." His voice was scratchy and his jaw was sore. 

Scott nodded as he took a second to massage the man's jaw. "You're welcome boy. Now the candle is coming back. I'm going to run it over your other nipple, down your chest and stomach. Can you be a good boy for me and take it all?"

Derek took a second before nodding slowly. "Good. That's what I like to see. Next time though, i'd like a verbal answer boy."

"S-sorry sir."

"Its alright. Remember our system?"

"The light system master."

"Good boy." Scott took the candle in his hand and began tilting it a little as he moved back across Derek's chest. "That's it. You take it so well for me." He continued circling Derek's nipple then moving down his chest and stomach. He grinned a little as he looked at his work. "Such a pretty picture. Alright boy choose. Do I peel these off and fuck you or fuck you with them."

"With please master."

Scott smiled as he reached up to ruffle Derek's hair. "Good choice." He broke open a condom and rolled it on over his hardened cock. Grabbing some lube, Scott rubbed Derek's hole and pushed in with a grunt. "Mm shit boy you're not a half bad fuck."

Derek moaned and struggled against his restraints. "Please Master, please!"

"Please what boy? What do you want?" 

"More, please master. Harder, faster anything!"

"Such a demanding pup aren't you?" Scott complied thrusting his thick length in and out of Derek's hole, smacking his thighs and even some of the dried wax causing Derek to yelp.

"Sir! M'close, so..."

Scott grabbed the base of Derek's cock. "Hold it boy. You don't cum until I do." He thrusted in harder watching Derek's head roll back. "Look at me boy. You're going to watch me cum and then you can."

Derek grit his teeth as he focused on Scott. The man pushed in a few more times before swearing and releasing. "Oh yes that's a good boy now you can cum." He released Derek's cock smiling as the man shot his release over the wax on his stomach. 

Scott leaned in and kissed Derek softly. "That's my good boy."

"And cut!"

Derek and Scott looked over as Lydia gave them a thumbs up. She grinned. "This is a good one guys. We're starting to get a real fan base for sub Derek."

The man groaned. "Dear lord Scott just untie me now before I die of embarrassment."

Scott smirked as he did as he was told. "I mean hey dude if I was gay and single and you were gay and single..."

"Scott shut up!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

On set b, Jordan sat on the couch next to Ethan licking his lips nervously. "I can do this. I can do this."

"You can easily do this babe."

Jordan's head shot up. Ethan kissed his cheek. "You're going to be fine Jordan. Don't be nervous. Everyone loves you here and the viewers will certainly love you."

Lydia was by the cameras now and after she checked in with the crew, she gave Jordan and Ethan the green light to go.

"Hi my name is Jordan, and i'm new to Man Candy."

Jordan tried to keep himself focused as the cameramen asked him questions about himself and then Ethan was kissing his neck. 

"He's just too cute you know? I was lucky I get to be the one to break him in."

Jordan blushed as he watched Ethan. He took his shirt off and gasped as the other boy leaned in to suck his nipples.

"Quite the welcome your'e getting huh Jordan?"

The boy blushed as he ran his hands through Ethan's hair. "Shit...yeah everyone is so nice here. I just have to make sure I return the favor." Ethan smirked as he pulled off and undid Jordan's pants. "Return the favor by showing our patient viewers this cock of yours." He helped the boy lift his hips and slide out of his pants and underwear. Ethan wasted no time sliding a hand around the boy's cock and stroking it.

Jordan swore softly and arched up into the boy's hand. "Keep going like that and i'm not going to make it to the five minute mark."

"I'll get you back up." Ethan winked before leaning in to suck at Jordan's neck. Jordan slid his free hand over and started grabbing and massaging at the boy's bulge. 

"Fuck, dude you have a magic hand..." He let his head fall back as Ethan began cupping his balls and squeezing them.

"Hey who wants to bet he has the biggest load we've seen for the couch scenes?"

A couple of the cameramen jokingly placed bets as Ethan stroked Jordan harder and faster. Jordan whined and began to writhe. "Fuck, fuck no fuck....Ethan...too much."

The other boy growled. "Come on you can do it. I bet you have a huge load to shoot. You're pulsing in my hand sexy. I want you to cum all over my hand, all over my face. I want to lick you dry. But I need you to get there for me." He had moved now to whisper into Jordan's ear, his hot breath helping to push the boy over the edge. "Show me what you can do. What you could do at home. Think of everything we can do when we get home."

Jordan groaned and gripped Ethan's arm. "Now!!" He cried out as his cock began spurting a thick, hot and heavy load over Ethan's hands. Ethan leaned over to take some of the shot into his mouth before engulfing the boy's cock. Jordan whimpered and twitched gently pulling Ethan off when he felt he was too oversensitive. The boy grinned at him lazily. "You really mean that?"

Ethan licked his lips before pulling Jordan into a sloppy kiss. "Every damn word." He pulled back and gave a thumbs up to the camera. "You see that guys? Look at that load! I told you he's going to be something."

Jordan laughed and blushed as he ducked his head. "Thanks"

The boy smiled a soft genuine smile this time. "Welcome home new kid."

Lydia cut the scene. "Good job you two. I've got some scenes in mind for you Jordan. You're going to fit right in."

Jordan sighed happily. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are seriously appreciated. I don't know if i'm totally out of line with this fic or not so please let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
